Un divertido concurso de canto
by Kureimy
Summary: Un festiva, Shinigamis y diversión. Nuestros personajes preferidos tendrán que competir en un concurso de canto para poder ganar un premio misterioso, el problema es que ellos tendrán que escribir sus propias canciones…Llego la hora ¡ICHIGO VA A CANTAR!
1. cap1 el festibal

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando nueva música que descubrí [no imaginan la emoción que tenia, luego se los diré] y me inspire de inmediato! Pero claro debía darle forma a esta Historia no podía poner a los personajes cantar y ya! Asique se me ocurrió esto, Alves debí ser un poco mas original pero que ba… espero que lo disfruten!

Este capitulo esta dedicado a las bellas personitas que siguen mi otro fic: **Lefthon Aryn, ****Lovetamaki1**, **Vv-saya-vV**, **Elenita-chan** , **Otaku Izumi**, **Luna Soledad **…Chicas las adoro!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

"_**Festival"**_

**En la sociedad de almas**

- ¡Ah! ¿Enserio? – expreso contenta Matsumoto.

- Si – afino el capitán Hitsugaya, acomodándose en su escritorio.

- Perfecto, quien mejor que yo para organizarlo – dijo segura de sus palabras, con una pose de profesional en esas cosas.

- Espera Matsumoto…yo nunca dije…- trato de aclarar pero fue interrumpido.

- Gracias capitán por confiar en mi, no lo decepcionare…- dijo comenzando a retirándose de la oficina.

- Oy, espera - trato de llamarla de vuelta, pero fue en vano, ésta ya se había marchado - demonios, ahora no tengo mas opción que dejar que ella se haga cargo – suspiro cansado. Y resignado a lo que iba a venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Después en la ciudad Karakura _ madrugada<strong>

Las calles estaban vacías y el único ruido que se podía escuchar era de dos Shinigamis que se encontraba luchando contra un Hollow.

- HHHHAAAHHH – fue el grito del Ichigo al tratar de acabar con el enemigo.

Ante los ojos del Shinigami, el Hollow logro bloquear su ataque con su mano y sujeto con fuerza la espada del chico para tratar de acercarlo a él y así poder agredirlo. Pero su asalto fue interrumpido por un ataque de Kidou, producido por una Shinigami.

- Hadō 33, Sōkatsui – exclamo Rukia.

El Kidou fue certero, logrando que el Hollow soltara al Shinigami. Una ves Ichigo liberado, se elevo para llegar a la altura del insecto y así poder golpearlo fuerte con un espadazo. El ataque fue directo, entre los ojos del enemigo, logrando que éste se desintegrara en el acto.

Al terminar con el trabajo, el Shinigami sustituto se acerco a su compañera para saber si se encontraba bien.

- oi Rukia…¿estas..b-? – él fue interrumpido al escuchas el timbre del celular de la Shinigami.

- Espera… – dijo sacando su artefacto para ver de que se trataba.

-¿mhm?... ¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso.

- Un mensaje – dijo con simpleza, luego, al leer lo que decía, se sorprendió - oh!... ¿Qué estará tramando? –

- ¿Qué? – acerco su cabeza al lado de la chica para tratar de leer lo que decía ese mensaje.

La Shinigami, al percibir la acción de su compañero, acerco el celular hacia él para que pudiera leerlo sin problema.

- ¿Qué carajos? – pregunto confundido el Shinigami al ver el dichoso mensaje

*De Matsumoto:

Kuchiki…en dos días se ara un festejo para divertir a los del Seireitei, estamos planeando hacer una gran fiesta!, abra bebidas, juegos…y un concurso! Será divertido! … además trae a Ichigo y sus amigos, apuesto a que la pasaran bien también… Por favor no faltes*

- ¿Pero que..?...yo no pienso ir – dijo firme el Kurosaki, no participaría en lo que plañesen.

- Espera hay mas – interrumpió su compañera al ver que recibía otro texto. Al leerlo, la Shinigami se sonrojo y puso una cara de ferocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico al notar el rostro de la joven, se acerco de nuevo a ella y logro leer.

*PS: si Ichigo se opone…usa tus encantos femeninos para que venga…tu me comprendes ¿verdad? jajajaja! …Ya neeee*

- ¿¡Qué demonios se cree! ¡No soy de esa clase de personas! – expreso hecha una fiera la Shinigami, no le gusto para nada la sugerencia de la mujer.

El shinigami solo puso una cara de fastidio por el comentario de Rangiku, e ignoro a su compañera.

- Me interesa un huevo en lo que piense, yo no voy a ir – dijo decidido, comenzando a alejarse de la chica para irse a su casa.

- oi...espérame, Ichigo – llamo la joven tratando de alcanzar a su camarada.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente _Casa Kurosaki<strong>

- Vamos Ichigo, no creo que te aburas – dacia la Shinigami, en el cuarto del sustituto, tratando de convencerlo, ya que este se negaba.

- Ya te dice que no iré - confirmo

-¿ Ehhhh? Y yo que le avise a Inoue y los demás, ellos también irán - reclamo

- No me interesa – aclaro. No le importaba si sus amigos iban o no.

- No seas malo – siguió insistiendo.

- Ya te dije que no – dijo en un tono molesto, no le gustaba que su compañera sea insistente.

- …-

- Es una estupidez – declaro, acostándose en su cama tratando de ignorarla.

- Ya entiendo – dijo la chica, logrando llamar la atención de joven.

- ¿Eh?

- Tienes miedo – expreso

- ¿Ha? – estaba confundido ¿a que se refería con esas palabras?

- Si, eso es. Tienes miedo – confirmo, cruzando los brazos, y puso una cara de despecho.

- ¿Miedo yo?

- Si, tienes miedo - afirmo, enfrentándose al Shinigami

- ¿De que rayos tendría miedo? – dijo enfadado. Se levanto de la cama y se paro frente a la chica, estaba desconcertado, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que él tenia miedo?

- De perder – contesto su pregunta con firmeza

- ¿Qué?- estaba desorientado.

- Leíste bien el mensaje de Matsumoto.- aclaro- Ella dijo que abra un concurso. Por eso digo, tienes miedo de perder- continuo, de nuevo cruzando los brazos.

- Me interesa una mierda esa cosa. No quiero ir y punto. – negó el Shinigami, volteando la mirada en forma fastidiosa para tratar de no hablar mas sobre el tema. Haga lo que haga nada iba a cambiar su opinión ¿o si?

- Por favor…acompáñame – la chica utilizo su ultima táctica; sus ojos brillaban intensamente (como el gato con botas) y juntando sus palmas en forma de favor, con una apariencia de niña tierna rogando.

- Mmm? – el chico miro de reojo a la joven, al darse cuenta la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de la chica, decidió encararla con el ceño mas fruncido, tratando de que ella ya no haga esa cara.

- …. – la chica seguía, pero esta ves sus ojos brillaban mas para convencerlo.

- Lo are - se rindió. Ante esas palabras la Shinigami festejo levantando sus brazos, pero se detuvo al escuchar que su compañero continuaba - Con una condición…

- ¿Cuál? -

- Que dejaras de pedirme dinero para comprar esos horrendos conejos – condiciono el joven aun fastidiado por haber dicho antes que iría con ella.

- ¡Chappy no es horrendo! – reclamo, pateando el tobillo del joven, con furia.

- Eso duele – expreso, frotándose la parte lastimada, brincando y retorciéndose del dolor.

- Muy bien – afirmo seria.

- ¿Mm?

- Dije trato hecho. Pero te anotaras al concurso sea lo que sea – dijo, condicionando al joven.

- De acuerdo

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

El gran evento llego, varias calles estaban cubiertas de globos y juegos para entretener. Los Shinigamis reían y festejaban por las diversiones que había. Hace tanto tiempo que no reinada la paz en la Sociedad de almas.

Entre ellos se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes; una chica de atributos exagerados, comportándose como una niña en una dulcería, un moreno mexicano enorme con apariencia de luchador, un chico con lentes, un Shinigami con el cabello naranja y una expresión de fastidio, y una Shinigami, caminado por delante, con una alegría y una sonrisa sincera al ver como los demás se divertían.

- Todo parece tan lindo – dijo Inoue aplaudiendo con sus palmas, en forma chiquilina.

- Ah, hace mucho tiempo no los vea tan alegres – dijo Rukia sonriendo cada ves que veía un Shinigami festejar.

- Parecen niños – exclamo de mala gana Ichigo, para él que ellos se comporten de esa forma le parecía vergonzoso.

A la Shinigami no le gusto para nada el comentario de su colega, y antes de que diga otra cosa, le dio un codazo en el estomago.

- Eso duele…- chillo

- Te lo mereces – dijo divertida el ver la cara de dolor que expresaba el chico.

- Ya dejen de hacer tonterías, vinimos a divertirnos al igual que ellos ¿no? – dijo tranquilo Ishida, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

- Tiene razón – confirmo Rukia – vamos, Ichigo – sujeto la mano del Shinigami y lo arrastro a uno de los entretenimientos.

- oye, ¿Por qué yo? – critico el arrastrado mientras era jalado por su compañera.

Ante esa acción Ishida arreglo los lentes y su rostro expresaba una sonrisa picarona.

- Vaya parece que se empiezan a entender

- ¿Qué cosa, Ishida-kun? – pregunto confundida Inoue, no entendía a que se refería.

- e-eh…no nada. Que te parece si nosotros también nos divertimos – propuso a sus compañeros que estaban junto a él.

- Si

- mhm

* * *

><p>- ¡Espera…Rukia! – chillaba el Shinigami sustituto que seguía siendo arrastrado por su compañera.<p>

- ¿Qué te pasa?, deja de chillar – se detuvo soltándolo.

- ¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¿Que te pasa a ti?...por que me arrastras así – interrogo enojado.

- Dijiste que te anotarías para el concurso

-¿Qué?

- Si, si, lo dijiste….- lo hiso recordar.

- ah, pero no tenemos que hacerlo ahora…- dijo Ichigo, tratando de zafarse sobre ese tema, volteando su rostro hacia un costado, cerrando los ojos para no mirarla. – además… ¿are?... ¿Rukia? – estaba extrañado, al abrir los ojos no encontró a la Shinigami cerca – ¡Rukia! – llamo tratando de ubicarla.

-¡Ru-

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrumpió la Shinigami al escuchar el llamado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Jugando

- ¿Jugando? ¿Y eso? – pregunto sorprendido al ver las cosas que llevaba ella; tenia un conejo de felpa, con una bolsa y estaba comiendo una manzana acaramelada.

- Me lo gane – sonrió con una cara divertida.-…también conseguí esto, mira tal ves de guste - de su bolsa saco un conejo de chocolate y le ofreció al chico. Ella sabia que a él le encantaba el chocolate, era su única debilidad…o eso creía.

El Shinigami lo sostuvo observando el caramelo - ¿Por qué un horrible conejo? No conse-… ¡MHM! – antes de continua, la chica sostuvo la golosina y lo apachurro sobre el rostro de éste.

- ¡No puedes estar un día sin quejarte ¿verdad? – reto presionando con mas fuerza para que este no hablara.

- ehmhsohmmhduehmhle -

- ¡Cállate!

* * *

><p>Después de pelear, y de arreglar las cosas por las buenas, ambos observaban una obra de títeres que había en la calle, para los más pequeños. Lo que les llamo la atención fue que, envés de un cuento infantil, contaba la historia de "Las crónicas del héroe de Karakura"<p>

- ¿Que carajos? – ambos Shinigamis observaban el acto.

_- -Acto de títeres- -_

_- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y te derrotare__ –_decía uno de los muñecos que se parecía mucho a él.

_- No me dejare vencer, te derrotare y encerrare a Rukia de nuevo__ – _decía un muñeco que se parecía a Byakuya. A Ichigo le causaba gracia y la Shinigami sonreía por lo tierno que se veía el títere parecido a su hermano.

_- Hagas lo que hagas, no me alejaras de Rukia __–_ decía el muñeco parecido a Ichigo, causando que el verdadero se sorprendiera y la chica observara el teatro con una cara extrañada.

Ambos títeres se movían como si estuvieran luchando, logrando que los niños ovacionaran. Después de unos minutos el mini-Ichigo se encontraba luchando contra Aizen, la batalla final.

_- Se acabo, Aizen__ –_ decía el títere, haciendo un golpe, derrotando al mini-Aizen.

Luego de unos minutos, después de luchar con Aizen, el títere parecido a Ichigo, solo que con el cabello mas largo, se encontraba sentado en una roca, bueno eso parecía. Ante la escena aparecieron otros títeres idénticos a sus amigos; Ishida, Inoue, Chat, Renji y Rukia.

_- Chicos, están bien-_exclamaba el títere de cabello naranja.

_- Ichigo_- decía una mini-Rukia, causando gracia al sustituto.

- Mira, es idéntica a ti – dijo el Shinigami entre risas.

-¿Qué dices? – exclamo confundía.

-Es cierto, es de igual de enana que tu

- Serás…- dijo enfurecida la chica. Parecía que en ese momento iba a ver una lucha verbal, pero fue interrumpida al observar lo que sucedía en el acto. Ambos se sonrojaron por lo que vieron; el mini-Ichi estaba besando a la mini-Rukia.

_-Rukia, estoy enamorado de ti, tu…cambiaste mi mundo _–

_- Ichigo, yo también te amo_ –

Ante esas palabras el Shinigami sustituto verdadero salto sobre encima del titiritero tratando te callar lo que decía, destruyendo todo el pequeño escenario.

_- -Interrupción del acto de títeres- -_

- ¡Eso no pasó¡ ¡Deja de mentir! – protestaba el Shinigami sacudiendo del cuello al sujeto. Los niños se asustaron al ver la situación y comenzaron a correr gritando. Ante eso, la cara de Rukia solo expresaba aburrimiento, ya que había arruinado el entretenimiento para los niños.

* * *

><p>Devuelta en las calles de Seireitei, en el festival…<p>

- No tenias que ser tan agresivo – reclamo la Shinigami caminando junto a su compañero.

- ¿Qué querías que haga?- se excuso el chico – ese estaba arruinando mi imagen

- Tú y tu imagen me tienen harta – dijo enojada.

- ¿No me digas que estabas desacuerdo con lo que paso en ese acto? – pregunto confundido y exaltado, logrando adelantar el paso y parándose frente a la Shinigami.

- No – respondió con simpleza- pero eso no significa que debías interrumpir de esa forma, asustaste a esos pobres niños, no te sorprendas que en la próxima vez que te vean se escapen de ti – ella tenia razón, ante esa acción, había arruinado peor su imagen.

- tsh! – bufo fastidiado.

- Ya deja de tus tonterías y vamos a inscribiste al concurso – ordeno la chica caminado. Ambos no sabían de qué se trataba el concurso, pero si no llegaban antes no lo iban a descubrir y peor aun no iban a participar.

* * *

><p>Lograron llegar a una mesa en donde inscribían a los participantes de dichosa competencia. Ahí se encontraron con Matsumoto, quien era la que estaba organizando todo.<p>

- Buenas tardes Rangiku-san – saludo amable el Shinigami sustituto.

- are…Ichigo. Kuchiki – dijo la teniente al observar que ellos llegaban. De inmediato se deslizo al lado de la chica y le hacia golpecitos con el codo.

- Buen trabajo Kuchiki – insinuó con una risa picarona, logrando que la aludida le ofreciera una mirada acecina.

- Por favor deja esas estupideces – dijo la Shinigami y continuo –por cierto ¿de que se trata el concurso? – pregunto mas relajada.

- AHH – exclamo contenta volviendo a su lugar, detrás de la mesa, y jalando una cuerda que solo Kami-sama sabe de donde la saco, mostrando un cartel con muchas estrellitas y letras llamativas. – se trata de un concurso de canto, solo participan Shinigamis. Ah y debes cantar solo canciones escritas por ti, nada de trampa eh. – cuestiono

Ichigo y Rukia no sabían que decir, no se esperaban eso. Después de pensarlo un momento el sustituto decidió hablar.

- Bueno ya sabemos de que se trata, vámonos – dijo el chico tratando de irse, pero fue devuelta jalado por su compañera.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Te inscribirás en este mismo momento – más que una petición fue una orden de parte de Rukia.

- ¿Qué? Ni loco me meto en esas cosas – excuso el joven.

- No me importa, hicimos un trato –recordó

- ¡Pues olvídalo! – bufo enojado

- Deja de chillar, ya inscríbete de una buena vez- volvió a ordenar - no están malo – dijo tranquila, cruzando los brazos.

- Si no es tan malo ¿Por qué no te metes tú también? – sugirió

- ¿y-yo?- dijo nerviosa – n-no me gustan esas cosas…- trato de evadirse.

- ¿a si? Pues no me anoto si tú no te anotas – propuso el Shinigami con una sonrisa victoriosa, si iba hacer el ridículo entonces la arrastraría con él.

- Si serás, ya te dije que no quiero

- Pues yo tampoco quiero

Mientras discutían, Renji se acerco a la mesa, anotándose para el concurso, ignorando por completo la batalla de sus camaradas.

-¡Lo sabia, tienes miedo!

- ¡Miedo yo, la que tiene miedo eres tu! Apuesto que saldrás temblando del escenario después de hacer el ridículo

- ¡Yo no tiemblo!

- ¿Enserio? Pues…- el chico se detuvo al ver lo que hacia el teniente del sexto escuadrón – Renji ¿que haces? – pregunto confundido

- ¿Que acaso no lo ves cara de fresa? me estoy inscribiendo – dijo tranquilo, doblando la hoja de papel y entregándosela a un Shinigami que las recibía.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? Y ¿Por qué te anotas? – pregunto aun mas confundido que antes.

- Es obligatorio…- aclaro, luego de recibir un papel que documentaba que ya estaba inscrito y era como un pase para poder entrar al escenario.-…aunque sea, un miembro de cada escuadrón deberá participar -

- ¿Qué? ¿Y te escogieron a ti? – dijo el Shinigami sorprendido.

- Cálmate, no es tan malo…solo cantas una cosa y ya

- Eso no me importa, yo jamás me anotare para esa cosa – negó seguro de sus palabras, negando con sus brazos en forma de X

- Pues que pena, Ichigo. Ya estas inscrito – confeso la Shinigami, entregándole un papel parecido al de Renji

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? –grito a los cuatro vientos, estaba sumamente enfurecido por lo que hiso la chica. Le arrebato la hoja, y al confirmar con sus propios ojos, le dedico una mirada de asesino seriar enviado por el mismísimo Lucifer a la joven – ¡Desgraciada! –Continuo – ¡ahora es tu turno! Anótate ya! –ordeno

- Ni de broma, yo no me meto en esas cosas – confeso, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Maldita…te voy a…

- No te anotaras, Rukia – pregunto extrañado el Shinigami pelirrojo interrumpiendo la amenaza del chico.

- No. No lo are –confeso. Mientras que en sus espaldas, Ichigo sonrió malicioso y se acerco a una de las hojas de inscripción.

- Pero deberías, tú cantas bien… además, de seguro ganas – dijo confiado de sus palabras. Él savia el talento de su amiga y quería que lo demostrara.

- Ya dije que no…

- Pero…

- No me hagas repetírtelo, canto horrendo, y no quiero hacer el ridículo

- lo aras – interrumpió -¡Jaja! Te gane –hablo victorioso Ichigo, - mira - dijo mostrándole una hoja de papel que certificaba que estaba anotada para la competencia.

- ¡¿Qué diablos? – expreso echa una fiera, no le gusto para nada lo que había hecho el cabeza de zanahoria. Sentía que el mundo se le iba en cima, se puso pálida con tan solo ver el papel. En cambio el sustituto sonreía arrogante ante el rostro de la joven.

- Recuerden, deben escribir sus propios temas – recordó Matsumoto interrumpiendo la escena de hundimiento de la joven Shinigami.

- ¿Propios temas? – Repitió Renji – ¿no te parece poco tiempo?..Digo, escribir y todo eso

- Claro que no, ya que no hay muchos participantes, pararemos el concurso para mañana en la noche – exclamo feliz – un día es muy corto, no tendría tiempo de escribir mi canción – aclaro, dejando a todos en claro de que ella también participaría.

- Estoy perdida – al escuchar eso los tres Shinigamis observaron a la dueña de esa voz. Si, era Rukia la que dijo esas palabras, estaba sentada en el suelo en posición fetal, con un aura de depresión de color azul.

- Creo que la cagaste, Ichigo – dijo Renji al chico, logrando que la sonrisa de victoria de éste empezara a borrarse.

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>Uy! Por fin! Bien esto se podría llamar…como se dice? Ah! Prologo…bien…si…este espero que les haya gustado….disculpen si hay falta de ortografía :DDD<p>

El canto tal vez ya empiece en el próximo en el cap 3 no lose aun pero no tardare! El próximo capitulo **se actualizara** el día **03-02-12**….sip! el mismo día que mi otro fic (Bleach: guerreros del desierto) espero que les haya gustado! Hasta entonces

No olviden de dejar Reivew! Espero leernos pronto…y por cierto alguien puede darme algunos consejitos de cómo narrar los cantos, es decir, poner la letra de la canción, pero también lo que sucede en el publico y escenario…pero no tengo una idea neeee!DDDDX

Saludos y gracias por leer

Ya ne

[^^]


	2. Cap2 ¿Que escribimos?

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Yuju! Me alegra que les este gustando…

Una aclaración, este fic es para,los que no saben, conocer la existencia de [clausurado U_U][oye por que me clausuras][si lo dices nadie va a querer leer mas el fic porque van a saber de que abra para el futuro][no me interesa, lo mas importante es que sepan que existe][-.- clausurado] [¡esta bien no lo digo!…que malo ¬¬] [^^]…ignórenme si?...

Bien abra pequeñas escenas Ichiruki…no me gusta llevar todo de golpe :)

Primero lo primero…._** Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**xhyllemitta****: **saludos :D… me alegra que de haya encantado! Espero que este cap te guste…lo que cantaran tal vez sea una sorpresa para ustedes :)….disfruta del capitulo :DDDDD

**Ichi-kia-chan****: **saludos…me alegra de que el Fic te interese…are lo posible por que la historia se pueda actualizar cada viernes o sino avisare abajo…las canciones son una sorpresa espero que les guste y si no conoces el B.B.C [¡no digas más! ÒÓ] te encantara la canción!..Espero que te guste este Cap :)

**Elenita-chan****:** ele, ele, ele…chaaaan! Se merecen más que una mención porque siempre me suben los ánimos! No te preocupes que ya están a punto de cantar XDDD con solo imaginarlo se me pone la piel de gallina :DD…saudos y disfruta del conti.

**Luna Soledad****: **saludos…luna!...jaja! yo también me mate de la risa al escribirlo, tanto que moje el teclado…la idea de los mini-shinigamis estuvo buena ¿verdad? XDDD….me alegro que te gusta mi perfil…estuve un poco loca ese día! :D…espero que te guste la conti…

**Pame18****:** tienes el mismo nombre que mi Nee-sama…no eres tu verdad? jaja solo ignora eso. Saludos…me encanta de que te haya gustado…si, pobre Rukia-chan…Ichi fue un poco malito, pero nos hizo un favor, ya que ella no se quería anotar, y nosotras queremos oír a Rukia cantar ¿verdad?...pues se merece un premio del zanahoria del año XDDDDDjaja! Mentira no puedo maltratar a Ichi-lindo así… bien. Espero que te guste este cap.

Bien no los retraso mas y espero que los disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

"_**¿Qué escribimos?"**_

**Devuelta en las calles de Seireitei, en el festival…**

Rukia caminaba, delante de sus compañeros, a un paso firme pero a la vez molesto, con el seño fruncido. No le había gustado para nado lo que le había hecho la fresa ¿Cómo se atrevió él a meterle en ese lio? Sin duda estaba enojada con él. Ahora no savia que hacer, cuando trato de que Matsumoto la sacara del concurso ella simplemente respondió que "no podía".- _Maldigo la hora en la que se me ocurrió venir aquí_.- pensó.

- oye, Rukia ¿Sigues molesta? – se atrevió a preguntar Ichigo, al ver la expresión de su compañera. Ella, simplemente volteo para verles la cara a sus camaradas.

- ¿Qué si estoy molesta? ¡Claro que lo estoy! - confeso enfurecida por la pregunta estúpida que le hiso. – te dije que no quería meterme en ese concurso – reprocho.

- Yo también te dije que no quería – levanto la voz –pero como fuiste tan terca, lo hiciste.

- ¡Porque tu me lo prometiste!

- ¡Yo no savia de que se trataba!

-¡No importa, no puedes estar diciendo "si" a algo que no sabes!

- ¡Ahora eso importa?, no tenias el derecho a inscribirme a ese patético concurso! –dijo chocando su frente con la de la Shinigami, en forma desafiante.

- ¡Eso debería decir yo! –empujo su frente contra él, de la misma manera.

- ¡Maldita bruja!

- ¡Fresa podrida!

-¡Enana!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡cierren ya la puta boca!- Renji interrumpió cabreado la pelea verbal, separándolos de un empujón. -¡ya no importa si hicieron un trato o no!- continuo observando a ambos -¡deberíamos de aprovechar este tiempo para escribir esas condenadas canciones, así no hacemos el ridículo!

- ¿Y como hacemos eso, Renji? – Cuestiono Rukia – si no te acuerdas, yo no he cantado desde que tenía 13 años.

- Uuuh ¿Cuántos siglos abra pasado? –dijo Ichigo divertido, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la Shinigami.

- Aquí, en el papel que nos dio Rangiku-san, dice como podemos escribir – explico Renji, mostrándole ala chica la hoja mencionada.

- No creo que eso le sirva –interrumpió el sustituto en un tono de voz arrogante – ella no quiere participar por algo, – en ese momento la chica recordó a unos amigos de la infancia – de seguro tiene miedo de hacer el ridículo.

-Tiene razón…- respondió la Shinigami con la vos apagada, dejando sorprendido al sustituto y serio a Renji. Comenzó a marcharse, dejándolos a ellos atrás.

- Ichigo – dijo el teniente, cuando la chica estuvo lejos, llamando la atención del aludido – Rukia no a cantado desde que nuestros amigos de Rukongai fallecieron…- confeso, dejando pasmado al Shinigami. Logrando que éste se retractara de sus palabras

- _¿Cómo pude ser tan inútil?_ – Pensó Ichigo – _si ella ya no canta es porque de seguro su recuerdo le es doloroso_

- ¡Pero no es momento de pensar en eso! – Indico el el Shinigami de pelo rojo, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de alejar los viejos recuerdo – ¡Rukia siempre nos ha animado! – Continuo dejando atónito al chico -¡es momento de que nosotros ágamos eso también! – Expresó con firmeza y una sonrisa - ¡vamos, Ichigo!

- ¿Eh? – él no entendió porque el cambio de humor de repente.

Renji comenzó a correr para alcanzar a la Shinigami, el joven de cabello naranja no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. El teniente toco el hombro de la teniente para que se detuviera y así llamar su atención.

- Rukia…tu siempre nos alientas para seguir cuando estamos confundidos…- la chica lo mirada con cara extrañada, ya que no entendía a que se refería. Mientras que Ichigo, logro alcanzarlos y se paro alado de su compañero - ¡por eso es nuestro turno!

- ¿ah? – dijo con simpleza la Shinigami. Fue raro que ellos de repente la encararan.

- Una vez me dijiste; "Me gusta ver como te entusiasman las cosas. ¡Por eso sigue adelante siempre como lo haces! ¿Bien?"…- exclamo Renji, mostrando su puño como ella ya lo había echo antes, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros. En ese momento Ichigo decidió hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Es cierto! – Dijo el sustituto – "¿A que le tienes miedo?" – Rukia expreso confusión – "Te hemos obligado a participar en se concurso ¿y vas a dejar que te afecte algo tan trivial?" – ella solo se sorprendió, ante eso el chico continuo.

– "¿acaso tienes miedo de canta? o ¿es que acaso temes perder ante los demás?" – la chica amplio los ojos ante sus palabras – "Si temes confiar en tu canción, cántalo con pasión. Si no tienes confianza en lograr cautivarlos, piensa en algo para hacerlo. Si tienes miedo de perder, entonces practica. Aun si nadie cree en ti, mantén tu cabeza en alto y canta" – Ichigo apunto su pecho con su pulgar y siguió ablando.

–"¡Esa es la imagen que guardo de ti en mi corazón, Rukia!"…- esas palabras sorprendió a la aludida, pero…una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca - …o algo así…fue lo que me dijiste– confeso, sonrió confundido el sustituto, pues no sabia si lo había hecho igual.

Ante las expresiones de sus compañeros - _¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?_- la Shinigami solo sonrió divertida y confundida – Son un par de idiotas… ¿lo sabían?- para ella no era necesario que le dijeran eso, con tal de que solo la comprendieran bastaba.

- ¡Hoh! – afirmaron ambos, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya que habían logrado que la chica dejara esa cara de triste y los sonriera.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kuchiki…<strong>

Después del suceso en el festival, los tres Shinigamis comenzar a componer sus canciones. Y que mejor lugar que la mansión Kuchiki, donde había silencio total y en el cual se podrían concentrar en su trabajo, pero el problema no era el lugar sino la inspiración que ellos no tenían.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? – dijo vago el teniente, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa y soplando un lápiz.

- ¿Y yo que voy a saber? – declaro Ichigo, en la misma posición que Renji.

- Aahhh! Esto es un mierda – expreso Rukia frotando su rostro con las manos, recibiendo la aprobación de sus compañeros. Ellos, sin duda, estaban arrepentidos por meterse en ese lio. No se les ocurría nada para pensar y mucho menos para escribir.

- (los tres suspiraron cansados)

- Haber Renji, me pasas el papel – dijo la chica, el apuntado le dio lo que quería sin dejar su posición de vaguería.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el Shinigami sustituto al notar la acción de su compañera.

- Estoy leyendo para ver que podemos escribir…-dijo simple, poniendo su vista en la hoja – ¡bien!.

- ¿eh?

- ¿Qué encontraste? – cuestiono el sustituto al haber escuchado a la chica, al parecer había hallado algo importante. Ante la interrogación de sus compañeros la Shinigami decidió leer en voz alta.

- Aquí dice; "en la letras de las cancines puede tratarse de sucesos, pasado, sentimientos, relatos, temores, orgullo, gustos, etc."

- ¿Por qué tenemos que escribir sobre eso? – dijo Ichigo confundido, le parecía extraño que pidieran eso.

- Según esto, es para que los demás te conozcan mejor – índico sin importarle el "porque"

- Es una estupidez – volvió a exclamar el sustituto, fastidiado.

- Tsh, si no hay remedio – confirmo el teniente. Se acomodo bien y, tomando un lápiz y un papel, comenzó a escribir lo que se le ocurría en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces Renji? – pregunto Ichigo extrañado por la acción de su camarada.

- Componiendo – dijo sin más.

- ¿eh?

- Claro. Hay dice que podemos escribir cualquier cosa, entonces lo are – replico sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que hacia.

- Eso es patético – expreso el Shinigami, no le parecía bueno que escribiera cualquier cosa. Aunque para ser sinceros…

- Es mejor que no hacer nada – contesto, ignorando el comentario.

- mmhmm

-Por cierto Renji ¿no has visto a Nii-sama? – pregunto Rukia, no lo había visto desde que llego y eso se le hacia extraño.

-Si – afirmo el teniente - dijo que se quedaría esta noche en su oficina, tiene mucho papeleo que hacer…

- Ah – exclamo con simpleza.

Mientras Renji seguía escribiendo, a Ichigo le dio la curiosidad de ver que decía en ese papel, asique como si nada, se deslizo al lado de su compañero y trato de leerlo. El teniente se dio cuenta de su acción, lo cual no le gusto, y sujeto su hoja alejándola de la vista del chico.

-Oi no te copies – dijo Renji enojado al ver la insistencia de su compañero quien trataba de leerlo a la fuerza.

- ¿Quien dice que me estoy copiando? – se defendió el joven, aun tratando de leer. Renji no permitiría que él se quedara con las suya, movía la hoja de un lado al otro para apartarlo de la vista del sustituto, mientras que éste se movía de un lado al otro, al igual que el papel, para lograr leer algo. De un solo movimiento ambos se pararon e Ichigo trato de arrebatarla de sus manos pero no tuvo éxito, ya que el teniente estiro sus brazos; una con la hoja alejándola del sustituto y la otra empujándolo a éste para que no llegara a su alcance.

- Solo quiero ver que escribes – dijo atropelladamente, ya que la mano del Teniente estaba apachurrando su cara.

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia, fresa! – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿¡Qué me dijiste cabeza de piña!- reprocho Ichigo, aun forcejeando con él.

- ¡Lo que me oíste Zanahoria-kun!

- Que inútiles… -formuló aburrida Rukia mientras que sus camaradas seguían insultándose, luego un ruido llamo su atención provocando que se acercara a la puerta – mhm? – expreso sorprendida.

-¿ah? ¿Qué sucede Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo ante la actitud de la chica.

- Nada. Es solo…que empezó llover – respondió

- ¿?

En ese momento la joven salió del cuarto, mirando al cielo, viendo como la lluvia caía. Ante la actitud de ella, el Shinigami decidió seguirla, quedando ambos afuera de la habitación. Ichigo se acerco alado de la chica para también contemplar el clima.

Ambos observaban como la lluvia regaba las flores del jardín, el aguacero era cálido, dejando que ellos se perdieran en el cielo, observando la interminable llovizna que algunas veces fue testigo de sus recuerdos bellos y dolorosos.

- No se que le ven a la lluvia, pero yo mejor sigo escribiendo…- dijo el teniente al observar como ellos contemplaban tranquilos el diluvio.

- Eres muy insensible Renji…- reprocho Rukia, mientras que el apuntado volvía a entrar a la habitación.

- Esta lloviendo… ayer también llovió y así sucesivamente – dijo Ichigo aun observando la vista.

- Si… pero, no se puede hacer nada con eso – expreso la Shinigami

-…

Ambos, seguían observándola…como si se perdieran en cada gota de agua que caía.

- Al ver la, me trae viejos recuerdos – confeso la chica.

- Ah – confirmo el Shinigami. Tenía razón, ambos vivieron cosas bajo la lluvia. Perdidas, reencuentros, era lo que mayormente obtuvieron.

-Rukia – dijo Ichigo con una vos calmada.

- Dime

- Gracias

-¿Eh? – La Shinigami aparto su vista al cielo para verlo a él, sorprendida - ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- Solo quería decirlo – contesto con simpleza.

- Eres raro – concluyo ya chica, dejándolo extrañado.

-¿Ah? – expreso confundido

- Si. Cuando yo te dije lo mismo una vez, tu me dijes que soy rara – declaro la joven, cruzando los brazos.

- Te gusta arruinar el momento ¿verdad? – bufo fastidiado el sustituto, ente esas palabras logro pasmar a la joven.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con-…?

- ¡Oigan, par de tortolos! – interrumpió Renji, sacando su cabeza fuera de la habitación. Con el comentario dejo atónitos a los jóvenes.

- ¡No nos digas así! – reclamaron los aludidos enojados, con una vena palpitante en sus nucas.

- ¿Entonces por que hacen caso? – cuestiono el teniente.

-…- ambos se ruborizaron y se observaron por un momento y luego se ignoraron de inmediato, volteando sus cabezas hacia otro lado, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que Renji tenía razón, si no era eso entonces ¿Por qué respondieron?

- Que va.-dijo sin tomar en cuenta su reacción - Ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿Y se puede saber donde? – pregunto Ichigo, aun molesto por el comentario anterior

- Voy con Rangiku-san para elegir el ritmo de mi tema – explico, mientras sostenía sus hojas en donde había escrito su canción.

- ¿Qué, eso mas hay que hacer? – volvió a preguntar el chico confundido.

- Si serás estúpido, es obvio que si. – aclaro la joven.

- mmhhmm – refunfuño de mala gana el chico, no le gusto la forma como le contesto.

- Bueno, me voy yendo – dijo Renji mientras caminaba, luego de detuvo y miro a su compañero - cuidadito con propasarte con Rukia ¿entendiste? – amenazo serio, pero dentro de él se estaba divirtiendo.

- ¡¿Eh? – exclamo sumamente pasmado.

- Es que… estas en esas edades y de seguro-…- trato de explicar pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando? ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué soy un pervertido?- regaño cabreado el sustituto – ¡Te empiezas ha parecer a mi padre! –mientras hablaba, el teniente seguía marchando, moviendo su mano como si fuera su boca haciendo _bla, bla, bla_. – ¡oye, regresa! – seguía reprochando, mientras que el chico de cabello rojo se iba.

- Se fue…- hablo Rukia al no ver mas a su amigo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Me las va a pagar! – confirmo el Shinigami mostrando su puño en señal de amenaza.

* * *

><p>Después de horas, horas y horas desde que Renji se marchara, los Shinigamis decidieron entrar al cuarto para tratar de continuar escribiendo. No entendieron como pero al ver la lluvia los ayudo, ya que gracias a ella lograron recordar cosas e inspirarse para sus canciones.<p>

- Bien, improvise algo…- dijo el sustituto al terminar de escribir, relajándose apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos hacia atrás. Con esa actitud, dio la impresión, a la chica, de que había terminado.

- Déjame ver - curiosa expreso la joven, inclinándose cerca de su compañero para ver lo que había hecho. Ante ese acto logro incomodar un poco al chico- mmmhh…no esta mal – dijo al leer la canción.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendido pero a la vez feliz, porque al parecer a la chica le había justado.

- mhm…te quedo muy bien – confirmo sonriente ante el logro del joven - solo debes agregarle otras cosas…porque sino te quedara cortita – añadió. Tenia razón la canción de Ichigo solo le faltaba una frase para quedar completada.

- No me importa eso, con tal de no quedar en ridículo me alcanza – contesto despreocupado cerrando los ojos, con solo saber que le quedo bien le bastaba. La chica solo lo contemplo por un momento, luego decidió volver a su asiento para continuar su trabajo.

El Shinigami abrió un ojo para ver lo que hacia su compañera, ya que parecía muy inspirada porque no dejaba de escribir. Al final, la curiosidad le gano.

- Por cierto ¿Qué escribes tú? – se atrevió a preguntar el joven, acercándose a ella para ver lo que hiso. La chica se dio cuenta de su intención y, antes que preguntara, de inmediato se lanzo sobre su hoja.

- _¡_Yup_!_ – Tapo el papel con sus brazos, impidiendo que su compañero la leyera - es una sorpresa – explico, dando a entender a su camarada.

- Solo espero que no cantes sobre ese horrendo Chappy – dijo fastidiado, en solo pensar en ese conejo le hacia doler la cabeza. De inmediato, ante ese comentario recibió su merecido – ¡auch!

- ¡El no es horrendo! – exclamo enojada, lanzándole un cuaderno. Con la buena puntería de la chica, logro darle en la cabeza naranja.

- ¡Tsh! – bufo molesto, aun con la marca del libro en su frente. De repente, su vista se concentro en el jardín al escuchar un estruendo -…eh?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver que su compañero se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

- Diablos, Kami-sama nos detesta - declaro

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – interrogo la chica por lo que dijo.

- Comenzó a llover más fuerte – afirmo, abriendo más la puerta para que ella lograra ver. Al parecer el clima no estaba de su parte, ya que llovía con truenos y relámpagos.

-…- de repente la chica tenia algo en la cabeza que la dejaba pensativa, puso la mano en su mentón para tratar de recordar…y lo logro - ¡ah! ¡Los chicos! – expreso asustada.

- ¿Eh? ¡Cierto los dejamos en la feria! – confeso el Shinigami, también espantado, al recordar que habían abandonado a sus amigos en el festival.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que, antes de que lloviera, sus amigos se encontraron con Matsumoto…y al ver el clima, ella les pidió que se quedaran en su escuadrón para pasar la noche, lo cual ellos no tenían otra opción más que aceptar

* * *

><p><em>Luego de un tiempo…la lluvia se detuvo…<em>

- Por fin – dijo Ichigo entre bostezos, estirando sus brazos por el cansancio que tenia después de esperar horas y horas para que el chaparrón se detuviera.

- ah…que pereza… (Bostezo) – la Shinigami sin duda estaba cansada, al estar varias horas sentados no se habían dado cuenta de que ya era muy de noche.

Ente la tranquila noche, Ichigo decidió sentarse en el piso de madera, fuera de la habitación, para observar la belleza que le otorgaba el cielo.

- Es hermoso cuando la lluvia cesa – dijo la chica en un tono de voz suave, sentándose junto a su compañero para también contemplar la noche.

- Ah

Siguieron, en silencio, disfrutando el hermoso paisaje, sin darse cuenta de que el sueño comenzaba a ganarles.

- (bostezo) – la Shinigami estaba agotada, sin duda tenia sueño ya que era muy tarde para que siguiera despierta.

- Deberías irte a dormir – dijo sin quitar su vista al cielo, de pronto sintió que algo se apoyaba en él - ¿mh? ¿Rukia? – exclamo nervioso y a la vez sorprendido, no se imaginaba de que su compañera estaba…

- ZZZZ –

…dormida, el cansancio la noqueo por completo. La Shinigami estuvo cabeceando durante minutos y, sin previo aviso, se quedo dormida, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo.

- Tonta…te quedaste dormida...- dijo el Shinigami con una sonrisa dulce y una voz suave para no esperarla, al parecer no le incomodaba para nada estar así con ella. Él la observaba; se veía tranquila, durmiendo plácidamente, su rostro estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, asiendo que el Shinigami notara lo hermosa que era. Él solo sonrió feliz ante el bello semblante de la chica.

Fijo su vista de nuevo al cielo, mirando las estrellas, recordando lo que trato de decirle…

_- Rukia_

_- Dime_

_- Gracias_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?_

- Por haber cambiado mi vida de nuevo…- susurro las palabras que realmente quería decir. Para él, le debía todo a la Shinigami, ya que ella había cambiado su mundo en dos ocasiones, y había regresado a su vida en los momentos que mas la necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente - tarde.<strong>

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban marchando en dirección a donde se realizaría el evento, para hablar con Rangiku, respecto a sus canciones. Al llegar allí se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el capitán Ukitake.

- ¿Capitán Ukitake?– pregunto la Shinigami sorprendida al verlo.

- ¿eh? Hola Kuchiki, Ichigo-kun – saludo amable el capitán. Los aludidos se acercaron a él para conversar.

- Ukitake-san ¿Qué hace aquí? – interrogo el Shinigami sustituto.

- Bueno, como nadie de mi escuadrón se quería anotarse, decidí escribirme al concurso – dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- Pero capitán Ukitake no era necesario. Yo ya estoy inscrita – confeso Rukia.

- ¿Qué? Y yo que tengo pánico esencio – declaro el capitán con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Y conociendo a Rangiku-san, de seguro no dejara que no cante ¿verdad? – comento Ichigo aburrido.

- No se preocupe capitán Ukitake…de seguro usted lo ara bien – afirmo la Shinigami con una sonrisa en sus labios, dando seguridad a su superior.

-Ah, eso espero

- Por cierto Capitán Ukitake – volvió a hablar Rukia con un noto penoso y nervioso – me preguntaba…si…este…quisiera hacerme el favor de cantar con migo cuando llegue mi turno – ante esa perdición dejo sorprendido a ambos – es que mi canción quedaría mejor si...si cantaran dos personas…

- Claro, no hay problema – dijo el Capitán simpáticamente, poniendo contenta a su subordinada – me encantaría cantar contigo, Kuchiki –

- Muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Debo encargarme de algunas cosas – expreso tranquilo Jushiro, mientras se marchaba – nos vemos en la noche Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki –

- ah! – ambos se despidieron del capitán y comenzaron a tomar de nuevo su camino.

- Oye, Rukia – hablo Ichigo mientras caminaban.

- ¿Qué?

- Si vas a cantar con Ukitake-san, entonces…no deberías haberle dado la letra de la canción para que practicara – dijo confundido el Shinigami.

- No te preocupes, las líneas que tiene que cantar no son tan difíciles…

- ¿A no?

-No. Solo-… – en ese momento la charla fue interrumpida. Ichigo sintió como una sombra los cubría por completo y, al voltearse, se dio cuenta de la persona que lo producía.

- Ke-Kenpa-…– sus palabras no fueron completadas, pues tenía que correr por su vida ya que el capitán de inmediato trato de cortarlo con su espada.

Afortunadamente los reflejos de Ichigo reaccionaron inmediatamente, antes de que la Katana lo tocara, él sujeto a su compañera y utilizo su Shumpo para alejarse del atacante.

- HA, HAHAHAHAH – Kenpachi reía como un maniático al cree que lo había cortado. Después de que el humo, producido por el choque de su espada con el suelo, se dispersara, se dio cuenta de que el Shinigami ya no estaba y cuando enfoco su vista al frente observo como el sustituto corría a toda velocidad.

Ichigo corría en los pasillos cargado a su compañera en su hombro, dejando una línea de humo por el camino mientras era perseguidor por los instintos asesinos del capitán.

- ¡Ichigo, regresa aquí! – gritaba el sujeto, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Con un movimiento certero el Shinigami sustituto logro perder por un momento al Capitán.

- Diablos, esta loco – dijo agitado el chico mientras se apoyaba en la pared para recuperar la respiración.

- Estas en problemas – aclaro Rukia mientas veía por los pasillos como el capitán, del escuadrón numero once, lo buscaba por todas pates. – Mierda, s-se acerca – ante esas palabras a los dos Shigamis se les podía notar una expresión de nerviosismo; sudando un montón de gotitas de sudor, a la ves que oían cada paso del sicópata.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – se le prendió la lamparita a la Shinigami.

Cuando Zaraki llego al pasadizo en donde se escondían los jóvenes, se encontró con la teniente caminada, tratando de disimular, para distraer al sujeto.

- H-hola Capitán Zaraki. ¿Pu-puedo ofrecerle algo? – pregunto nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde esta Ichigo? – interrogo, con un aura de acecino, incomodando a la chica.

- Eh? Y-yo no se donde esta, me acabo de despedir de él

Mientras que en las espaldas del capitán, Ichigo trataba de escapar, caminando de puntitas para no hacer ningún ruido. Al parecer el plan de su compañera estaba funcionando; ella distraería a Zaraki mientras que él trataba de escabullirse por el otro lado…pero

- ¡KEN-CHAN! ¡ICHI TRATA DE HUIR! – grito de la nada la pequeña Yachiru que salió de la espalda del Capitán, señalando al joven y avisando al cazador.

Ante el aviso, Kenpachi volteo de inmediato e Ichigo quedo paralizado; con los ojos tan abiertos que desaparecía su nariz y su boca, dejando en lo blanco dos puntitos, que al aparecer, eran sus iris y con un montón de gotitas de sudor. El apuntado volteo temerosamente, viendo como el capitán se acercaba para agredirlo.

- ¡E-espera! - dijo el Sustituto cundo veía que una sombra lo cubría por completo.

En las calles, algunos Shinigamis presenciaron una explosión que provenía del edificio en donde se haría el concurso, causando mucho humo.

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche…una hora antes del evento.<strong>

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en un cuarto, junto a otros Shinigamis. Al parecer, Rangiku estaba reuniendo a los participantes del concurso.

- ¡Hai! ¡Ya casi estamos todos! – dijo alegre Matsumoto.

- ¿¡Qué solo ellos participaran! – exclamo confundido el sustituto, no se imaginaba de que fueran tan pocos los participantes.

- aahh…pues, nadie quería participar. Decían que era ridículo.

- _Pienso lo mismo_ – pensaron Ichigo y Rukia ala vez.

El joven Kurosaki comenzó a observar a los futuros participantes del evento, sin dejar su cara de asombro al verlos - _¿Qué Rayos..? Están… ¡Ikkaku!, Yumichica, ¡Kenpachi!, Yachiru, Hinamori, Ukitake-san, Renji, ¡Kurotsuchi!...y ¿ésta, como ese llama? Que va [refiriéndose a Nemu ¬¬]…Hanatarou, ¿¡Hirako!…y a estos no los conozco [otros Shinigamis de bajo rango]…y Rangiku-san_

- Bien, ¡no pierdan el tiempo y preparasen, que el concurso va a empezar! – ordeno la teniente del decimo escuadrón.

- No entiendo porque tanto apuro – dijo Ichigo acercándose a las cortinas del escenario, que yacían cerradas, para ver a la poca gente, según él, había – si n-…-fue interrumpido ante su propia sorpresa. El lugar estaba repleto de Shinigamis, adelante del escenario había unas cillas y mesas para los oficiales y participantes, que también iban a presenciar al acto del otro. – Esta- esta repleto – tartamudeo el chico.

- ¿¡En verdad! – exclamo asustado Ukitake, comenzando a descomponerse. De la nada apareció Kyoraku, ventilando con un abanico a su camarada para que se recomponga, causando sorpresa al los demás.

- ¡hhhooo! ¡Kyoraku- san! ¿Usted también va a participar? – pregunto Ichigo aun sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? no. Solo vine por Ukitake ¿Saben que tiene pánico esencio? – cuestiono el capitán amablemente.

- Ah

- Ahhh! Que pena Capitán Ukitake – hablo Rangiku en forma apenada – pero lamento decir que el primero es usted –

- ¿¡Qué! – cuestiono el aludido – bueno…si no se puede evitar…

- Pero no se preocupe, aun no llegaron los demás, y falta todavía para que sea la hora – dijo en un tono suave que tranquilizo al capitán.

En ese momento la puerta sonó.

- ¡Pasen! – invito

- ¡Hola a todos, lo siento Rangiku-san por la tardanza! – decía una vos aguda.

- ¡I-Inoue! ¡Ishida! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – expreso confundido el sustituto, apuntando con su dedo a los aludidos.

- ¡Hola Kurosaki-kun, vinimos a participar!

- ¿que? – De inmediato el Shinigami miro a Matsumoto – ¿¡no dijiste que era para solo Shinigamis!

- Lo se…pero como insistieron tanto, deje que entraran – dijo con una sonrisa ignorando la cara del chico – además, yo lo organizo, mis reglas…no debería de estar dando escusas – se defendió en forma fastidiosa, causando que el Shinigami la mirara con una expresión de aburrimiento e incomprensión.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kurosaki? ¿Tienes miedo de perder ante mí? – cuestiono serio pero a la ves divertido Ishida.

- ¿Qué estupideces dices, Ishida? – Se defendió – además…no creí que te gustara este tipo de cosas – dijo entre risas, con solo imaginarse al chico con lentes cantar le causaba gracia.

- Este…no es eso…solo – hablo nervioso.

- ¡Muy bien! – Interrumpió Matsumoto con una lista en la mano – los primeros serán; el Capitan Ukitake, Hinata Yuuna-san y Kuchiki. – Dijo sonriente – por favor ustedes quédense y si quieren pueden pasear un momento o practicar – luego se dirigió al resto – ustedes pueden irse a sentar en las cillas frente al escenario hasta que llegue su turno – ante la petición todos asintieron y se fueron de la habitación. Los tres nombrados se quedaron en los pasillos y el resto salieron por la puerta que se dirigía a la tribuna para acomodarse y así disfrutar una parte del espectáculo.

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>Biiiiemmmmm! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si…en el próximo comenzara las canciones! Eso si llego a traducirlas a tiempo… :( …pero no se preocupen me esforzare aunque tenga que gastar todos mis ahorros en el ciber <em>[cuales ahorros¬¬]<em> [tu no sabes] _[como? si yo soy una parte de ti]_ [¡CALLATE!]…^^?...bien una preguntita ¿tienen idea a lo que me refiero con B.B.C? [lo abrevie para no arriendarme uu] _[Por fin piensas -]_ [¬¬*]…olvídenlo…bien lo mas importante **el Próximo capitulo se actualizara el día 10-02-12**…hasta entonces cuídense :)

¡Larga vida al IchiRuki!

¡Acecinen a Inoue!

¡Viva Tite-sensei!

Saludos…y gracias por leer.

Ya ne!

[^^]


	3. Cap3  Que comience el espectáculo

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :D…

MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS :( no pude conseguir la canción que cantara Ukitake en español…los he defraudado – aura deprimida T-T – he gastado casi todos mis ahorros en el Ciber _[estamos en banca rota ¬¬]_ pero nada…NO LO CONSEGÍ DDDX …es muy extraño pero es cierto [tal vez no busque bien O.o]….he tratado de conseguir un traductor…pero la mayoría necesita Internet, y ustedes saben mi condición actual y si no pues es el hecho de que no tengo.

También **PERDONEN** por la tardanza de la Actualización, trate de publicarlo el viernes pero no podía…no se porque pero Fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta y tampoco en dejar Review…y el sábado, domingo y lunes no podía, tenia deberes …así que **les pido disculpas :3**

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a**__**:**_

**Elenita-chan****:** Elee-chann! Gracias por comentar! Tus comentario me animan mucho :DD! Muchas gracias…me alegra que te haya gustado la pequeña escena IchiRuki ^^…no soy muy buena en eso, me tuve que romper la cabeza para pensar en algo XDD…aunque no creo que llegue a ser tan buena como tu :) he leído tus fic´s y me dejan fascinada :DDD son estupendos, 100% IchiRuki ^^los adoro XDDD…Bien espero que disfrutes este capitulo…saludos :)

**Ichi-kia-chan****:** CHHHHHHH! CALLA!...Me Ganaste, WWAAAAHHHH! DDDX Todo mi plan se desvaneció T-T…jaja! Mentira…es bueno saber que la conoces…pero…chhhhh! No digas mas, hay algunos que no la conocen…o sino ¿¡POR QUE NO ME RESPONDEN! Weee…y yo que quería darles una sorpresa…en fin…no creo que tengas que hacer caso a mi petición ¿verdad?...pues ya sabes los temas :) gommen no se si son esas…bueno la verdad es que no las leí traducidas todavía (ahora entenderás el problema que tengo ahora :|) …así que no se ¡.¡wwweeejejeje ToT…- estado de locura terminado- Bien, primero saludos…espero que este cap te guste! Y si sospechas de algo No. Lo. Digas! Jaja XDDD…gracias por comentar y…disfruta del capitulo…^^

**Makise****:** saludos! Que bueno que te haya gustado :DDDDD! Jajaja! Los títeres, con solo recordarlo se me forman una sonrisa :)…espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ^^

**Pame18****: s**aludos y gracias por comentar :) lo de Ukitake jejeje:D será mejor que leas XD…espero que disfrutes de este cap.

**Luna Soledad****:** yo también estoy ansiosa para llegar esa parte :D..Espero poder nárralo emocionante….saludos y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado XDDDDDDDD

Disculpen a Todas y todos (?) por el retraso…espero que me perdonen :3333

Primero quiero aclarar algo, los shinigamis que no conocen son los que invente…ya que algunos oficiales de otros escuadrones no querían participar [¡malos! X (]

Hinata Yuuna: es una joven adulta de cabellos castaño, ojos verdes, representara al séptimo escuadrón.

Por cierto debo pedirles otras disculpas…creo que en los caps anteriores no revise bien y no me di cuenta que faltaba algunas expresiones… :(pues recién me di cuenta de que algunas letras que ponía en mayúscula no se publicaban igual...pero en fin :D ya que lo se ahora lo revisare tres veces antes de publicar…porque la historia quedaría medio vaga sin "ESTAS EXPRESIONES" ¿me entienden?...bueno, eso era todo lo que quería aclarar :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

"_**Que comience el espectáculo"**_

Después de salir del los pasillos que llegaban al escenario, Ichigo decidió relajarse por un momento con sus camaradas que se sentaron junto a él, hasta que llegara su turno.

- Nunca creí que vendría tanta gente – dijo Ichigo observando la tribuna que había atrás de ellos. En el lugar tenía, por delante, unas sillas y mesas en donde se sentaban los capitanes, tenientes, oficiales y participantes en donde podían esperar cómodamente. Por detrás, estaban los Shinigamis comunes que podían presencias plácidamente el escenario con bebidas y todo lo que se les antojara (parecía una bar).

- ah…creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme inscrito – hablo temeroso Renji al contemplar también a las muchas personar que presenciarían el acto.

- ¿De estas acobardando, Renji? – dijo divertido y en un tono burlon el sustituto para fastidiar a su compañero.

-No. Es…solo…vamos Ichigo, no me dirás que no te da un poco cosa…cantar frente a tanta gente – expreso un poco nervioso.

- mmhmmm….- se encogió entre sus hombros, no iba a admitir de que él también tenia un poquitín de pánico.

- No deberían tener miedo, esto será muy divertido – expreso feliz la chica.

- Inoue-san tiene razón…- apoyo Ishida – si ustedes están así, imagínense como se sentirán los que primero van a cantar –

- Cierto – afirmaron Ichigo y Renji a la vez, por que sabia que Rukia, quien era la que no quería participar por nada en el mundo, iba a ser la tercera en cantar y de seguro estaría nerviosa.

- Por cierto Kurosaki-kun – dijo la joven de pelo naranja – no sabía que Kuchiki-san cantaba –

- No se si sabe cantar – confeso el sustituto.

- ¿Qué? – Expreso confundida – pero…si se anoto, de seguro es por que sabe ¿vedad?...

- Bueno…yo – quería aclarar de que él la había obligado pero fue interrumpido.

- Claro que sabe… los dejara con la boca abierta – confirmo el teniente de cabello rojo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿De verdad, Abarai-kun? – interrogo de nuevo la chica con una sonrisa, ante la expresión del joven.

- Solo esperen…- fue lo ultimo que dijo, dejando a todos con la expectativa.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en los pasillos, cuartos y en lo que sea, detrás del escenario, los futuros cantantes o condenados, esperaban con distintas reacciones: Ukitake respiraba profundo varias veces para tranquilizarse, y ala ves recordó que tenia que ayudar a acompañar a su teniente en su canción, algo que lo ponía mas nervioso porque temía fallarle a ella; la Shinigami, Hinata Yuuna, estaba tranquila, descansando despreocupada en un cuarto; y Rukia se encontraba en un pasillo ambleo, muy iluminado, que se encontraba en la esquina del escenario. Ella estaba sentada en una silla, junto a una pequeña mesa cuadrada con un par de hojas, practicando para tratar de no olvidarse las letras.<p>

- Que Kami-sama me ayude…- expreso Rukia aburrida, aun con las hojas en su mano. Miro de reojo un momento el pasillo y, ante esa acción, sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa al ver la persona que se encontraba ahí, caminando plácidamente.

- N-Nii-sama…- dijo confundida, no se imaginaba de que su hermano estaría ahí.

- Rukia – el aludido se acerco a ella, para conversar por un momento y también para saber por que la expresión en su rostro - ¿Qué ases aquí?

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarle…bueno, lo que pasa que me inscribí al concurso de canto que organizo la teniente Matsumoto – confeso tranquila.

- Ya veo…- Byakuya observo por un momento las hojas que había en la mesa - y esto es…

- Mi canción – interrumpió – es lo que escribí...el capitán Ukitake me va a acompañar a cantarla… ¿l-le gusta, Nii-sama? – interrogo un tanto nerviosa al ver que el capitán comenzaba a leer el papel que contenía la letra de su canción, dejando a la Shinigami con la expectativa de que si le gustaba o no.

- ¿Lo hiciste tu sola? – cuestiono al terminar de leer.

- Hai – dijo la chica, esperando la respuesta, con los puños cerrados hasta la altura de su pecho.

- Te felicito…te ha quedado muy bien – afirmo Byakuya tranquilo, cerrado sus ojos en forma de aprobación. Ante esa acción los ojos de la chica expresaban felicidad, con estrellitas en ellos, estaba contenta la saber que su hermano le había gustado.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Nii-sama! – dijo contenta. - Por cierto Nii-sama…- interrogo la Shinigami poniendo una expresión de confusión - ¿Pudo saber…que ase Ud. aquí?

- Estoy buscando a Renji – contesto simple.

-¿Renji?

- Si. Le ordene que se anotara al concurso, para que represente al sexto escuadrón

- oh! Ya entiendo – confeso sonriente, había comprendido por que su amigo se anoto sin quejas – entonces, Nii-sama ¿Usted no va a participar?

- No…no me gusta participar en eventos como éste –

- Ya veo… – detuvo sus palabras para pensar en un momento – no se preocupe, NIi-sama. Yo no lo decepcionare… Daré mi mejor esfuerzo por el bien el orgullo Kuchiki – dijo sonriente y firme, se preocupaba de que tal vez eso era lo que le importaba mas a su Hermano, dejándolo a él sorprendido por las palabras.

- Solo trata de divertirte – confeso el capitán. Él, se volteo para retirarse, dejando a una boquiabierta Shinigami, quien se había sorprendido por el comentario de su Hermano.- Iré a ver a Ukitake…según lo que me informaron no se encuentra bien.

- A-ah…- tartamudeo aun pasmada. Luego de que su Hermano se fue, ella sonrió alegre, porque había encontrado una motivación, no quería decepcionarlo. Empezó a ponerle mas empeño en la canción y comenzó a practicar.

-_Bien Rukia…Nii-sama cree en vos, así que no lo eches a perder_ – se dijo así misma con confianza. – (Suspiro) Brilla, brilla, llega a deslumbrar –tarareo - Y a iluminar lo más profundo del corazón. Si logras conmoverlo, hasta hacerlo arder, ese será su poder. Y una-…- fue interrumpida.

En ese momento, se escuchaba con claridad, como se encendían las luces del escenario, eso solo significaba de que el concurso ya estaba apunto de empezar.

* * *

><p>En el escenario, las cortinas se corrieron dejando ver a la anfitriona que sonreía y saludaba con la mano, sin duda era Matsumoto Rangiku quien iba a presentar a los participantes. Pero al parecer, al publico no le hizo caso y seguían asiendo escándalo; murmullos, risas, etc.<p>

Fue algo que dejo fastidiosa a la Teniente, pero se las iba a arreglar para mantener el orden, levanto la mano, como una señal y de pronto se escuchaba una voz fuerte por todo el lugar.

((- Por favor, se les pide al publico que se mantengan en silencio-))

Todos miraban por todos lados para ver de donde provenía esa petición. La voz, sin duda, los Shinigamis lograron identificar, provenía de la Teniente Ise Nanao, quien se encontraba a un costado del escenario con un micrófono, para dar orden y avisos a los participantes.

Al calmarse por completo el público, prestaron atención a Rangiku que estaba parada, esperando a que le hagan caso. Ella, al ver la atención de los demás, comenzó a hablar, con un micrófono.

- Bienvenidos a todos al concurso de canto del Seireitei, en donde nuestros participantes cantaran canciones escritas por ellos mismos – aplausos del publico – jeje! ¡Como parte del jurado tenemos al gran, el Capitán comandante, Yamamoto-Genryūsai!; ¡ala capitana del Cuarto escuadrón, Unohana Retsu! y al ¡Capitán del séptimo escuadrón, Komamura Sejin!...aplausos por favor. – aplausos y silbidos de los Shinigamis.

- Bien, bien…ahora espero que disfruten de este evento…- ovaciones de la gente – nuestro primer participante es alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien, cantara una canción que él llamo "Kotonoba"… ¡con ustedes, un fuerte aplauso al Capitán del decimotercer escuadrón!, ¡Ukitake Jūshirō!

(Gritos, aplausos, chiflidos de parte del público)

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo.<strong>

- ¡Rayos! Ya empieza…- expreso asustada Rukia y se dirigió corriendo hacia su superior - ¡Capitán Ukitake! – ella corría hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraba. Al llegar ahí, noto que él estaba más relajado y se estaba preparando para su turno.

-¿Ya es hora, Kuchiki? – pregunto plácidamente. Estaba acompañado por Byakuya y Kyōraku, que al parecer, lograron relajar al capitán.

- Si señor – expreso contenta al notarlo mas tranquilo.

- ¡BIEN! – salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, seguido por sus colegas y subordinados, ya que Sentarō y Kiyone habían aparecido de la nada para apoyar a su capitán. Se detuvo a un par de metros en donde estaba la entrada hacia el escenario, dudo por unos momentos, su cara empezó a expresar miedo de nuevo.

_(Bien, bien…ahora espero que disfruten de este evento)_

- ¡Vamos capitán, usted puede! – animaron Kiyone y Sentarō.

_(¡Con ustedes un fuerte aplauso al Capitán del decimotercer escuadrón!)_

- Vamos Ukitake – alentó Kyōraku, dando unas palmaditas al hombro del aludido.

[**N/A**: si no lo recuerdan, sufre de pánico escénico]

- Ah – confirmo seguro.

_(¡Ukitake Jūshirō!)_

Al ser nombrado, el capitán entro al escenario con una sonrisa tímida, saludando con la mano. Al llegar él al centro del área, Matsumoto de inmediato se retiro para que el pudiera empezar.

Algunas luces se apagaron y el Capitán estaba siendo iluminado por un reflector, el compás de su canción comenzó a tocar…era un tema lento…con el ritmo de una guitara.

Ukitake:

Mabushii keshiki wa sora ni atsuke

Utsumuku sono sae ni fureru hidamari

Hontou no wa shitte iru koko no kara

Warereru koto

Ima nara kikoeru ka?

Kokoro ni aru koe wa

Itsudemo ari no mama

Soko ni ikite ito

_(Piano y batería)_

Tsuyo naru sono me wa itsumo fui ni

Keshiki no yura shite nanimo mite iru

Semete iru tozashite iru kokoro nara sotto hirake

Subete wo kanjitara sono ni wo tsutsumu kaze

Sekai no hinona karu kitto mieru kara

_(Guitarra)_

Itsudemo koko no wa hidama ni

Ima nara wakaru darou sono ni wo sutsumu kaze

Sekai no hinona karu kitto mieru darou

Soko ni ikite ito

Todo el mundo aplaudió, la cansío les había gustada. En la esquina del escenario, Kiyone y Sentarō lloraban como cataratas ya que el tema los había emocionado tanto; Rukia y el capitán Kyōraku sonreían felices al ver que salió todo bien para Ukitake; y Byakuya se había retirado antes de que terminara de cantar.

En el lugar de público, Ichigo y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y contentos por él, nunca se imaginaron que cantara tan bien.

- Oohhh! ¡No sabia que Ukitake-san cantara así! – decía Ichigo mientras aplaudía.

- ¡Ah! se lo tenia bien guardado…- dijo Renji, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

- ¿Acaso no tenia pánico esencio? – interrogo Ishida.

- ¡Cierto! Parece que lo supero – contesto el sustituto. No se habían acordado de ese detalle, al parecer, el capitán había superado su miedo... ¿o no?

- ¡Muy bien, capitán Ukitake! - dijo Matsumoto volviendo a la plataforma, feliz porque al parecer el evento empezaba sin problemas - ¡Ukitake Jūshirō para ustedes, damas y caballeros! – expreso sonriente mientras el capitán se retiraba.

Ukitake caminaba firme, aun con su sonrisa tímida para el público. Cuando llego donde se encontraba sus camaradas que lo habían estado alentando para que se relajara, sin previo aviso se descompuso. Justo a tiempo, antes de caer al piso, Kyōraku logro sujetarlo de los hombros.

- ¡CAPITÁN UKITAKE! – exclamaron exaltados sus subordinados.

- ¡Ukitake! ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado Shunsui.

- a-ah… si…estoy bien – expreso cansado, tenia un montón de gotitas de sudor en su rostro – trate de resistir, pero que pena, me gano – dijo aun sonriente a pesar de su estado. Rukia, de inmediato, consiguió una silla e hizo que su superior se sentara en ella para descansar.

- Siéntese aquí por favor, capitán Ukitake – dijo aun preocupada por su estado.

- Traeré de inmediato a unos oficiales médicos para que lo atienda – dijo Rikichi y luego se retiro en busca de auxilio. Él había notado el estado del capitán de lejos y decidió ayudarlos, ya que Matsumoto lo nombro como encargado de las necesidades de los participantes.

Los compañeros del enfermo trataron de ventilarlo con las hojas de Rukia para que su respiración sea estable.

- L-Lo siento…Kuchiki – hablo con dificultad Ukitake – creo que no podre acompañarte…en tu linda canción – sonrió apenado.

- Eso no importa Capitán Ukitake – dijo despreocupada sobre su asunto – lo mas importante es que usted este bien –

- A-ah – sonrió alegre, pero aun cansado, al saber que su subordinada no estaba molesta con él.

En el escenario, Rangiku no estaba muy al tanto lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Bien, ahora si! – Dijo ella simpática – ¡reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra segunda participante! ¡Ella pertenece al Séptimo escuadrón,Hinata Yuuna!

La aludida entro por la otra esquina del la plataforma saludando sonriente. De inmediato, la teniente se retiro de ahí para darle lugar a la participante.

* * *

><p>Mientras que la chica cantaba; Byakuya, casi apunto de salir, estaba por llegar a la puerta que se dirigía al público para tomar un asiento y así disfrutar el espectáculo…pero…<p>

-¡Apúrense, por aquí! – exclamaba Rikichi, guiando a unos Shinigamis médicos. Él había entrado corriendo junto a los Shinigamis para atender de inmediato a Jūshirō.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Byakuya, deteniendo al muchacho para que le explicara la situación.

- El capitán Ukitake se descompuso. Ahora mismo van oficiales médicos para atenderlo – explico Rikichi, un poco agitado. Capitán Kuchiki no mostro ninguna expresión, solo miraba serio el camino que los Shinigamis habían tomado, pensando en la noticia que le habían dado.

* * *

><p>UJUJUY! Rukia esta en problemas… ¿podrán Ichigo y sus amigos ayudarla? Pues tendremos que esperar el siguiente capitulo<p>

**Leen por favor!**

Hola, quiero pedirles un favor…en el próximo capitulo [que se **actualizara el día 17-02-12** (el **VIERNES**)] quisiera que, para ese ese capitulo y los futuros, consiguieran unos auriculares… ¿Por qué? Bueno es que planeo ponerle audio a este fic…ŌÔ si suena loco, pero quiero que escuchen la canción cuando los personajes lo estén cantando en el fic…es algo que, para los que no conocen B.B.C, les va a encantar…XDD créanme no será cualquier música…mi intención es que cuando el personaje cante ustedes puedan escuchar la música y leer la letra .¿Cómo are eso? Pues planeo darles una dirección de web para que la copien y puedan abrirla en otra ventana o pestaña, y así escucharla [algunos saben ¿verdad? Cuando quieres escuchar música por internet, vas a una página y presionas play y listo :DD] es para que tengan una linda experiencia al leer el fic:)…tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué no lo hice ahora, en la canción de Ukitake? Porque quiero que sea Rukia la primera para esta experiencia…..POR FAVOR! :33333333333 ¿siiii? Vean si pueden hacer algo para escuchar música ese día por fissssss! No sean malitossss :?... A acepción de **Ichi-kia-chan** que ya conoce los temas jaja XDD…no es necesario que hagas lo mismo n.n /…pero para el resto que no conoce B.B.C, se los recomiendo…y luego les digo que significa…

Bien espero que hayan podido entender el mensaje , no se si me esplique bien. Repito el día de la actualización será el viernes 17…cuídense hasta entonces :D

¡NO OLVIDEN SUS AURICULARES!

¡LARGA VIDA A ISHIKAWA HIDEO!

¡PATOTEEN A INOUE! XD

(PS: ele-chan…en tus Fic´s haces que me agrade Inoue…pero igual no puedo contener mi resentimiento contra ella X3 ) _[Ya se le pasara, no te preocupes ¬¬]_

¡VIVA TITE-SENSEI!

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

YA NE [^^]


	4. Una hermosa canción

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Por fin! El momento que he esperado para escribir….espero que disfruten del capitulo!

Ah! espero que hayan podido conseguir lo que les pedí :D…sino seria una pena óò porque si no los tienen, están proivido que leean este cap ÒÓ jejeje era coña XD soy mala para eso pero en fin… lo importante es que les guste el capitulo XD

En caso de que lo hayan olvidado :) o no prestaron atención ¬¬, lo que les pedí fue unos auriculares para escuchar música para este cap y los futuros…

**Recuerden**, abajo estará bien claro la palabra: "Dirección de pág." Y copian la dirección que esta en paréntesis "(…)" en una pestaña o ventana así será mas fácil.. **Pero primero**, lean con atención para reproducirlo, verán abajo un Play pequeño de color azul junto a esta palabra Okiayu Ryoutarou escetera..., lo presionan y listo, vallan de inmediato para leer la canción. _ también les recomiendo que traten de leer un poquito mas rápido cuando, entre la musica, muestre lo que sucede en el publico…para no perder el ritmo :D

PS: me olvide aclarar que este fic es después de lo sucedido con Xcution |D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Ichi-kia-chan: **SALUDOS!...lo siento si fue corta, no tenía mucho tiempo T-T además de que quería dejar a algunos con la expectativa XD jajaja!...Uy ¿De quien sospechas C.C? ¿será Ichigo o Renji o…? X) que bueno que te haya gustado la idea :D, es muy loca ¿verdad?...pero se me ocurrió por que cuando leía fic con canciones, siempre tenia las ganas de escuchar la música que utilizaban :) …grasias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap ^^

**Miyathewitch:** saluditos :)…gracias por comentar…¿quieres saber con quien va a cantar Rukia? Pues solo tienes que leer jeje XD…no enserio :D espero que tengas tus auriculares en la mano ^^ porque lo que vas a escuchar de seguro te va a fascinar :D…disfruta del cap

**Pame18****: **saludos! Que bueno que te gusto, a mi tambien me dio un poquito de lastimalo de Ukitaque |D…espero que no allas olvidado tu auriculares jeje (no enerio) gracias por comentar… espero que te guste el cap ^^

**Luna Soledad****: **Saluditos :D…por fin el capitulo a llegado jaja XD si quieres saber como va a cantar Rukia será mejor que leas y que te pongas tus auriculares..pero te aseguro de que quedaran con la mandíbula abierta :) [Claro que no me perdería ese capitulo ¿estas bromeando? Estoy contando las hora XD] gracias por comentar :D

**Simbología solo para la canción de Rukia**

Canto

_(Canto del fondo de la segunda voz) _ustedes luego entenderán.

**"**…**"** - Frase dicha por ambos cantantes.

No se preocupen no es tan difícil.

OOHHH! Que despistada, olvide poner esto:

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite-sensei**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

"_**Una hermosa canción"**_

Después de que Yuuna terminada de cantar, el publico esperaba el turno de la tercera participante. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que la otra chica canto y la impaciencia los estaba inquietando.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto, acomodándose los lentes, Ishida.

- Quien sabe. Tal vez a Rukia se escapo…- dijo divertido Ichigo, en tono burlón.

- No digas eso, Kurosaki-kun. De seguro deben tener problemas técnicos – opino Inoue.

- Sip, debe ser eso – apoyo Renji.

- No lo creo…- dijo en un tono burlón el sustituto- tal vez este temblando debajo de una mesa, con lo chiquita que es… de seguro entra per- … ¡ITE! – no pudo concluir su risa maliciosa, ya que una botella voladora, que solo Kami-sama sabe de donde vino, choco directo a la frente del Shinigami.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡YO NO TIEMBLO! ¡ADEMAS! ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA, IMBÉCIL? – se oía resonar por todo el lugar el grito de furia de Rukia, se había molestado tanto por el comentario del chico que le lanzo una botella con toda su rabia.

- ¡Maldita Zorra! – gruño enojado con un chichón palpitante en la zona golpeada. Trato de verla pero no podía, ella yacía oculta tras las cortinas del fondo y al parecer ya se había ido.

- ¡Oi, jodida enana, ven aquí! – gritaba Ichigo impaciente, mirando por todos (desde su silla) para encontrarla, e insistía tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ella ya no se encontraba.

Al ver la escena, en las nucas de los presente solo había unas gotitas de sudor en sus cabezas ¿acaso el Shinigami no se dio cuenta de que ella ya no lo escuchaba? Eran algunos pensamientos que rodaban en la cabeza de la gente.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, todos comenzaban a relajarse y otro a aburrirse porque había pasado varios minutos y el espectáculo no continuaba.<p>

En la mesa de Ichigo, Inoue se encontraba nerviosa ya que quería preguntarle algo a su compañero de cabellera llamativa.

- Por cierto, kurosaki-kun – dijo temerosa la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- Te-tengo entendido de que Kuchiki-san le pidió a Ukitake-san que le acompañara para cantar y…– continuo un tanto mas nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos – me p-preguntaba si…si puedes…si me podías acompañar a mí en mi canción…- miro a un costado un poco apenada y ruborizada.

- Eh? – expreso confusión.

- Digo…si no te molesta…

- Claro que no me molesta Inoue…

Ante esas palabras la chica sentía que iba a tocar el cielo con sus manos, atrás de ella aparecía una pantalla de su pensamientos; ella cantando junto a Ichigo tomados de la mano, sonriendo alegres y cantando juntos, con la gente felices por ellos, tirándoles pétalos de rosas, con las luces brillantes, todo como un sueño para ella…hasta que…

- Pero, lo siento…no puedo – continuo Ichigo – aun tengo dificultades con mi canción, no lo he terminado y no creo que pueda ayudarte…- comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en forma de cansancio -…porque se me haría difícil aprendérmela ahora y mas la mía se me aria un bollo en la cabeza, y solamente de estorbaría…por eso te pido disculpas – dijo amablemente el Shinigami.

En ese momento, la pantalla de los sueños de Inoue se quebró por completo, como si se rompiera un espejo, se partió en pedacitos. Dejando a la chica; con los ojos blancos, la cara pálida y la mandíbula colgada. Por suerte sus compañeros no notaron su expresión.

- ¿Tienes dificultades con tu tema, Ichigo? – interrogo Renji.

- Más o menos…me falta unas frases para poder terminar – contesto sin problemas revisando su hoja.

- ¿Cómo que unas frases? – esta ves fue Ishida quien hablo, interesado por el tema de la conversación.

En ese momento, alas espaldas de ellos un Shinigami, encargado de la limpieza, barría los pedacitos de vidrio (sueños) que había alrededor de Inoue, que aun seguía paralizada.

- Bueno…Rukia dice que quedaría mal si no le agrego algo mas – dijo el sustituto, volviendo a rascarse la cabeza para tratar de pensar en que se refería con esas palabras.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y como elegiste el ritmo de tu tema? – cuestiono el teniente un poco confundido.

- Verán…cuando llegue aquí, Kenpachi me siguió por todas partes y – se rascaba el mentón mientras recordaba -… no me dio tiempo de elegir una, pero…cundo me encontré de nuevo con Rukia, ella dijo de que ya se había encargado de eso.

- Si serás, Kurosaki. Al parecer Kuchiki-san fue la única que trabajo en todo – dijo Ishida en un tono que molesto a su compañero.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, es solo….mh? – dejo de hablar, porque se dio cuenta de que algunas luces se estaban apagando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ishida-kun? – pregunto Inoue que por fin había salido de su estado de shock

- Bien, parece que llego el turno de Rukia…- dijo contento el teniente.

Aun no aparecía nadie en el escenario, solo había pocas luces que lo iluminaban, hasta que quedo oscuro.

((- Tengo un aviso importante que darles -)) fue la voz de Nanao que se escuchaba por todo el lugar ((-lamentamos informarle que el capitán Ukitake tuvo una recaída-))

Al oír eso, Renji e Ichigo se exaltaron.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamo el chico pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – interrogo confundido el Quincy.

- Rukia esta en problemas – dijo el sustituto.

- ¡¿Qué?

((-Por lo tanto, no se encuentra en condiciones para seguir participando-))

- ¡Se le complicara todo si ella lo hace sola! – exclamo el Shinigami de pelo naranja, agarrando su cabello en forma de desesperación.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – dijo el teniente, levantando su brazo en una pose heroica.

- ¡Vamos, Renji! – alentó Ichigo, en la misma posición que su compañero, decidido para ir a ayudarla. Ambos Shinigamis se levantaron de sus sillas e hicieron una pose de carrera (tipo anime) para ir al rescate, pero el Quincy los detuvo.

((-Ahora, la tercera participante. Es Teniente del decimotercer escuadrón…-))

- ¡Quietos ahí, ustedes dos! – dijo el Chico, sujetando el espaldar de los trajes de sus camaradas, mientras aun movían los pies, para detenerlos y así también obligándolos a sentarse de nuevo.

((- Y cantara una canción que llamo "Escucha una Historia". Con ustedes…-))

- ¡¿Qué carajo haces, Ishida? – interrogo cabreado, en forma divertida para nosotros, el sustituto.

((-…Kuchiki Rukia-))

- Es demasiado tarde…- confirmo el chico con lentes.

- ¿Eh?- expresaron confusión los Shinigamis, pero luego, enfocaron su vista asía la plataforma y se dieron cuenta de que la chica ya había salido.

Ichigo amplio los ojos de asombro al verla, el escenario quedo oscuro y ella estaba siendo iluminada por un reflector, con luz cálida. El público se mantenía en silencio y la chica sujetaba el micrófono con ambas manos, y comenzó a cantar. Todos estaban asombrados, y mas el sustituto, al oír su voz al compas del piano, jamás habían escuchado una voz tan angelical, tan hermosa.

** Dirección de pág.: "( http : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 4478650ti GE )" **(borren los espacios )

Rukia:

Trata de escuchar, trata de escuchar, el llamado que no para de resonar.

La creencia y el avance de un corazón que grita.

Que casi se derrumba de contener las lágrimas.

Y una vez más, una vez más…eleva tu frente.

En el escenario comenzaron a aparecer luces de colores, dejando fascinado al público.

((-En remplazo del capitán Ukitake… ¡Kuchiki Byakuya!-))

- ¿¡QUÉ!– el publico expreso atónito. En ese momento se quedaron paralizados, con la boca abierta, al ver entrar al capitán al escenario, sujetando un micrófono y parándose junto a su hermana.

Rukia y Byakuya

**"**Al mismo tiempo que le doy la espalda al mundo sufro…

Por la mentira que ni yo mismo entiendo.**"**

Byakuya:

Será mejor que no derramemos lágrimas, porque ésa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia vacía.

Rukia:

Trata de escuchar, trata de escuchar, el llamado que no para de resonar _(__Byakuya__: El corazón)_

La creencia y el avance de un corazón que grita. _(Es incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado)_

Que casi se derrumba de contener las lágrimas _(Es una realidad)_

Y una vez más…,

_(Una vez más…)_

Una vez más…

**"**Eleva tu frente.**" **

Rukia y Byakuya:

**"**No podemos borrarlo, pero disimulamos el dolor…

…que sentimos, por los recuerdos que hemos vivido.**"**

Byakuya:

Será mejor que no derramemos lágrimas, porque ésa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia vacía

Rukia:

Brilla, brilla, llega a deslumbrar _(El corazón)_

Y a iluminar lo más profundo del corazón _(Es incapaz de dudar)_

Si logras conmoverlo, hasta hacerlo arder, ese será su poder _(Puedo verlo)_

Y una vez más…,

_(Una vez más…)_

Una vez más…

**"**Eleva tu frente.**"**

Ante el intermedio de guitara, todos alabaron por el gran espectáculo que estaban dando. En la mesa en donde es encontraba Ichigo, estaban atónitos por lo que veían.

- Vaya…jamás me imagine que el capitán Kuchiki cantara de esa forma – decía Renji aun sorprendido.

- ¡Que lindo! No sabia que Kuchiki-san cantara tan Wuaw! – decía alegre Inoue.

- T-tienes razón – aclaro Ishida.

- ¡Ven! Yo les dije que Rukia los dejaría boquiabiertas… ¿Verdad, Ichigo? … ¿eh?… ¿Ichigo? – interrogo contento, pero cuando volteo a verlo, se extraño por la cara que tenia el chico. Él estaba sumamente encantado por la voz de Rukia, la miraba con dulzura al verla sonreír tan alegre. Renji noto el motivo de su expresión y solo sonrió divertido.

Rukia:

Porque aguantar el dolor de solo vernos por casualidad _(Pará el viento)_

Porque no acercar los sentimientos entrelazados _(No te aferres)_

El peso de las lágrimas está a punto de finalizar _(Un solo)_

Un solo…

_(Corazón…)_

Corazón…

**"**Puede sincerarse**"**

Rukia:

Trata de escuchar, trata de escuchar, el llamado que no para de resonar _(El corazón)_

La creencia y el avance de un corazón que grita. _(Es incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado)_

Que casi se derrumba de contener las lágrimas _(Es una realidad)_

Y una vez más…,

_(Una vez más…)_

Una vez más…

**"**Eleva tu frente.**"**

Todos aplaudían emocionados, gritando y ovacionando a los cantantes por el gran espectáculo que les habían dado. Rukia estaba contenta por eso y se dirigió a su hermano.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Nii-sama – decía feliz mientras inclinaba su cabeza en forma de reverencia.

- No es nada – dijo el aludido, logrando que la Shinigami se reincorporara. Ambos miraron al publico que estaba muy complacidos por ellos, la chica enfoco su vista hacia el grupo de sus amigos y sonrió divertida al ver la expresión que tenían. Matsumoto volvió a entrar a la plataforma, mientras los cantantes se retiraban.

- ¡Un gran aplauso para el Capitán y la teniente Kuchiki! – todo el duplico alabo, mientras la chica aludida se iba nerviosa.

Volvió a los pasillos para encontrarse con su capitán.

- Capitán Ukitake, se ve mucho mejor – dijo feliz al notar que él tenia una buena cara. Sin duda los Shinigamis médicos hicieron un buen trabajo.

- Claro que si, Kuchiki. Es mas, al oír tu canción me hiso mejorar – aclaro gentilmente.

- A-ah me alegro – contesto un poco apenada ante el elogio, rascándose su nuca y expresando una sonrisa tímida.

- Oye Byakuya, no me dijiste que cantabas tan bien – dijo Ukitake al Capitán.

- Solo lo hice en esta ocasión. No pienso volver a repetirlo – aclaro el aludido mientras se iba, sin darle ninguna importancia a lo que hizo. Ukitake solo rio por su actitud, no le extrañaba que él actuara así.

Jūshirō y Rukia decidieron también irse, pues ya no era su turno. Y creyeron que disfrutarían mejor el espectáculo si se sentaban junto al público.

* * *

><p>Los espectadores estaban felices por estar gozando del show. En una puerta, que se encontraba en un rincón, el capitán Kuchiki entro para tomar su asiento junto con los demás ofíciale. Ante eso todos se quedaron en silencio, no podían creer que él estuviera así de frio después de la bella función que les había otorgado.<p>

En la mesa que se encontraba Ichigo y los demás, solo veían en silencio pasar al capitán a su lado. Lo seguían con la vista, con una expresión de asombro. Sin duda para ellos fue una gran sorpresa lo que había hecho, nunca se imaginaron que el hombre orgulloso, serio, frio y calculador se haya presto para una cosa como esa.

Ante ese silencio, un poco incomodo para el resto pero no para el Kuchiki, Renji se levanto de su silla para congratular a su superior.

- Ca-capitán Kuchiki, lo felicito por el buen acto que hizo – dijo con una referencia – no me dijo que tenia talento para eso…- expreso divertido, reincorporándose.-…vaya sorpresa que nos dio señor – confeso sonriente, rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso. Todos estaban a la expectativa de que contestaría el aludido.

- Lo hice porque Rukia necesitaba de mi ayuda. Solo fue eso – aclaro tranquilo. Se marcha a su asiento, sin importarle lo que los demás pensaban.

- Ya veo…él…se esta ablandando – comento Ichigo divertido, al pensar que de que Byakuya ya no era tan frio con la Shinigami.

- ¿De que están hablando? – interrogo una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

- R-Rukia

- Kuchiki-san

- ¿Q-Qué tienen? – la nombrada estaba expreso confusión al ver la cara de sorpresa y de alegría de sus compañeros.

- ¡Kuchiki-san, te felicito! – exclamo alegre Inoue, abrasando a la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

- Gr-gracias...I-Inoue – decía Rukia al sentir el amable, pero a la vez opresivo, abraso de la joven – pero…me asfic-xias - trato de hablar pero su vos se apagada cada vez mas. Mientras Inoue la agitaba emocionada entre sus brazos, el rostro de la Shinigami estaba completamente azul y sus ojos definitivamente blancos por la falta de aire.

Por suerte sus amigos se dieron cuenta de la pobre expresión de la chica y la salvaron de esa muerte segura.

- ¡OH! ¡Rukia se esta ahogando! – comento Renji asustado en una forma divertida, señalan con su dedo la cara de la futura difunta.

- ¿eh? – al fin, Orihime soltó a la joven. – ¡AH! lo siento, Kuchiki-san –

- N-no estoy bien…- confirmo tranquila.

- ¡Eh! Pero…lo que pasa es que me emocione, cantaste muy lindo allá arriba…- sonrió mientras hablaba, luego la regaño con un puchero en la boca -… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que cantabas tan fascinante?- dijo divertida.

- Bueno...yo…- fue interrumpida.

- Es cierto, Kuchuki-san. Cantaste esplendida – esta ves quien hablo fue Uryu, mientras la Shinigami tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

- Gracias, Ishida – agradeció la aludida.

- Lo vez Rukia, yo te dije de que no te preocuparas – expreso orgulloso Renji. Por una parte tenia razón, el le había dicho que cantaba genial y que no tenia de que preocuparse.

- Tsh – bufo el sustituto al escuchar tantos halagos de sus compañeros – no le veo lo fascinante y lo espléndido. Canto bien y ya…- dijo, como si no le hubiera encantado la canción.

- No digas eso, Kurosaki-kun

- Como siempre tan caballeroso, Kurosaki – hablo con sarcasmo el Quincy.

- Deja de mentir, Ichigo. Cuando Rukia cantaba, tu tenias una cara de idiota…- confeso el Teniente divertido con una sonrisa burlona. Ante el comentario, las caras de sus compañeros expresaban sorpresa.

El Shinigami volteo su rostro para no mirar la expresión de sus camaradas - ¿De que diablos hablas, Renji? – negó un poco nervioso.

- Déjalo – le dijo Rukia al teniente, ignorando la actitud del Sustituto - Solo esta molesto porque su plan no le salió bien – concluyo con los brazos cruzados pero con una mirada y sonrisa victoriosa, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de él.

Ichigo solo trato de pasar por alto lo que comento porque tenia otra curiosidad – Por cierto ¿Por qué Byakuya canto contigo? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lograste que él…? – el mismo duda de sus palabras, aun no podía cree de que Byakuya había cantado con ella.

- ¿Cantara conmigo? – continuo la Shinigami – bueno, después de que el capitán Ukitake canto, se descompuso y…pues no tenia a quien me acompañare. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarme del concurso, Nii-sama llego y me dijo que él me ayudaría…solo eso – término, pensando en lo bueno que fue su hermano.

Ante esa simple respuesta, los rostros de sus compañeros estaban sumamente asombrados, a excepción de Inoue quien veía eso como algo natural.

((- Se solicita la presencia de la Hinamori Momo y de Yamada Hanatarou de Inmediato -)) vocifero Nanao, llamando a los futuros participantes. Quienes, la chica, fue corriendo de inmediato alegremente y el joven Shinigami caminaba apenado por lo que iba hacer.

- ¡Diablos esto será muy largo! – expreso aburrido el sustituto, acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Y tú ¿Ya terminaste con tu canción? –interrogo en una forma amenazante la chica, al ver que él se relajaba como si nada.

- ¿are? – A Ichigo le salía gotitas de nerviosismo ante la pregunta – _Diablos, lo olvide_ – pensó mientras miraba la cara de enfado de su compañera – bueno…pues…veras…

- ¡Idiota! – Exclamo enfurecida a la vez que agarraba la cabeza del joven y lo estrellaba contra la mesa - ¡Estas perdiendo el tiempo quejándote ¿y no hiciste nada con tu tema?

- ¡Rukia, maldita! ¡Eso duele! – refunfuñaba el Shinigami mientras trataba de salir de su agarre.

- ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacerte si no terminas tu trabajo! – amenazo, apretando mas fuerte la cabeza del Chico contra la mesa.

Ante la escena Inoue solo sonreía nerviosa, Ishida se acomodo sus lentes, y Renji reía divertido por la cara de dolor que ponía el joven.

- ¡IO, Renji! ¡Deja de reírte y sácala de encima! – pidió aun tratando de zafarse.

- ¿Por qué?...te lo mereces por holgazán - dijo divertido, viendo como era torturado su compañero.

- ¡Desgraciado!

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>¡HOLAS! ¿Les gusto o no les gusto? Que sorpresa eh…bueno espero que hayan podido escuchar el tema de la canción :DDD ¿Quieren que se los diga? :3 no se si decírselos XDDD.<p>

Bien se los dejare a ustedes :D si quieren saber como conseguí la canción o las que van a ver, pues solo pídanlo y yo se los digo…o quieren esterarse al avance de este fic? ÔÔ

Mi derretí al escuchar esas canciones XD no saben la emoción que sentí, casi grito a los cielos por la alegría que tenia jeje!

Mi única dificultad es que no consigo las demás canciones en español o ingles…no se preocupen el de Ichigo esta en español (casi) y el de Rukia por suerte lo encontré aunque cambie algunas palabras…

¡Bien! La próxima **actualización **será el** día 24-02-12** tratare de no retrasarme :), de nuevo disculpen por la tardanza del otro capitulo…

¡LARGA VIDA A RYOUTARO & ORIRIN!

¡VIVA TITE-SENSEI!

¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE PREGUNTAR SI QUIEREN SABER COMO CONSEGUI ESTA CANCIÓN!

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

YA NE [^^]


	5. Cap5 El canto de los demás Shinigamis

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

Saludos a todos…quiero pedir disculpas por que no conseguí los temas de este capitulo en español D: …me ah costado y no tienen idea X| pero…por suerte aunque sea lo conseguí en japonés : , asique espeque que les guste…

Por cierto, no me dieron a entender si hicieron caso a mi petición O.o pues eso es lo que mas me importa, que hayan podido escuchar la canción.

Oigan, ¿tienen en mano sus auriculares?..Pues este cap también tendrá audio XD **Recuerden**, abajo estará bien claro la palabra: "Dirección de pág." Y copian la dirección que esta en paréntesis "(…)" en una pestaña o ventana así será mas fácil :D y no olviden borrar los espacios…lo saque de la misma componía :)…así que espero de que se acuerden como reproducirlo y si no pues: abajo abra una flechita de play color azul, alado del nombre del cantante, solo lo presionen y listo :D

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Luna Soledad****: **saludos :D…que bueno de que te haya gustado, disfrute mucho escribir ese cap. Y de Byakun que se le puede decir que solo gracias por darnos ese hermoso espectáculo XDDD…gracias por comentar y espero que te guste también este cap :)

**Hoshi-no-hi****: **Muchas gracias…me alegro de que te guste la historia :) …y la canción obviamente te debió gustar si lo cantan nada mas y nada menos que ellos, pero si me dejas con las dudas de que si escuchaste la canción o no ^^¿? …por que si no lo hiciste te lo recomiendo ya!...jeje :D….saludos y gracias por comentar :)

**Miyathewitch****:** ohh! Que bueno de que te guste como narro…XDDD ¡me pone tan feliz! Y la canción X33333 yo casi me derrito cuando lo escuche por primera vez :3 y lo de Ichi lo siento pero tardara un poquitín…al decir que quieres oír a Ichigo, me diste a entender de que hiciste caso a mi petición ¡Que bien!...TOSHIRO! O.O ¡ups! Lo había olvidado…pero no se si ponerlo…pues veras el Seiyu de Shiro es una mujer e imagínate como quedo las canciones [con un tono femenino…¿igual lo quieres escuchar?] lo malo es que Hitsugaya y Hinamori no comparten un tema :(…pero igual espero que disfrutes de este cap …saludos y gracias por comentar :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

"_**El canto de los demás Shinigamis"**_

Después de la pequeña batallita de Ichigo y Rukia, se quedaron esperando hasta que el siguiente concursante cantara. Aunque el sustituto no estaba muy complacido que digamos ya que la chica le había otorgado un par de golpes antes, dejándolo con un montón de curitas alrededor de su cabeza.

Por suerte los siguientes participantes no se hicieron de esperar. Comenzaron de inmediato.

- ¡Muy bien, todos! – decía una muy animada Rangiku, llamando la atención del publico – ¡vaya…que lindo concurso nos están dando ¿verdad? – vociferaba muy alto para animar al publico.

(- ¡SI! - ) expreso los espectadores contentos.

- ¡Me alegro! ¡Bien, ahora reciban con un gran aplauso a la cuarta participante! – Dijo señalando la zona en la que iba entrar la aludida - ¡Hinamori Momo!

(Gritos, aplausos, chiflidos de parte del público)

Hinamori caminaba tranquila al escenario, saludando a los demás. Rangiku se acerco a ella para darle algunos consejos bueno, según ésta.

- Escucha Hinamori – susurro Matsumoto en el oído de la chica – si quieres superar la canción de Kuchiki, tienes que ponerle sabor a tus movimientos – dijo, mirando a todos lados para que nadie observara lo que hacia.

- ¿Qué cosas dices, Rangiku-san? – expreso sorprendida la joven.

- Tú sabes, has movimientos sensuales para complacer al jurado

- ¿¡Qué! No pienso hacer nada de eso. Yo me inscribí para divertirme, eso es todo. – aclaro, un poco apenada por lo que le había sugerido su compañera.

- ¡ah! que tímida eres Hinamori – Bufo – as lo que quieras, pero no digas que no te avise ¿eh? – dijo sonriente aun si rechazo su consejo. Se marcho del escenario para darle espacio a la, por suerte, inocente Momo.

El ritmo de su canción empezó a sonar, dando lugar a la chica para que comenzara a cantar.

Dirección de pág.: "( http : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 46707609 gpu )"

Hinamori:

Ichinichi no owari ase wo nugutta

chappiri tsukareta karada wo yasumete

Shizuka na jika ni omoidasu

tanoshii koto mo kuyashii koto mo

Hitori sora wo miage

itamu mune no tane wo

Hitotsu futatsu tsumugi hitoiki

asu mo ganbaru tame

omoidasu egao de

mabushii kurai sekai ga kagayaita

Sora takaku hohoende

yawarakaku saki hokoru

Anata no hitotsu mae wo itsumo

mamotte itai kara

Tsuyosugiru ame no hi mo

itetsuita kaze no hi mo

makeru koto naku saite itai

momoiro no hanabira yurashite

Ichinichi no hajime shinkokyuu shita

chappiri neguse no kami wo tabanete

Arata na jikan ni omoi egakou

nani ga kono saki otozure you tomo

Hitori sora wo miage

itsumo mune no oku de

tsuyoku tsuyoku chikau kanarazu

Kyou mo gabaru tame

omoidasu kotoba ni

afureru kurai yuuki wo morau kara

Sora takaku hohoende

yawarakaku saki hokoru

moshimo subete no chikara hatashi

mamori nuketa no nara

Tsuyosugiru ame no naka

itetsuita kaza no naka

chitta hanabira wo koete yuku

isamashii senaka wo mimamoru

Hitori sora wo miage

itamu mune no tane wo

hitotsu futatsu tsumugi hitoiki

Sotto kata ni fureta yasashisa no nukumori

mabushii kurai sekai ga kagayuita

Sora takaku hohoende

yawarakaku saki hokoru

moshimo subete no chikara hatashi

mamori nuketa no nara

Tsuyosugiru ame no naka

itetsuita kaza no naka

chitta hanabira wo koete yuku

isamashii senaka wo

Sora takaku hohoende

yawarakaku saki hokoru

Anata no hitotsu mae wo itsumo

mamotte itai kara

La gente aplaudió feliz ante el bello canto de la joven, mientras que ella se retiraba contenta por su logro.

- ¡Que lindo, Hinamori! – exclamaba Rangiku aplaudiendo con emoción.

Al mismo tiempo, al ver pasar a la concursante a su lado, un Shinigami aviso al otro.

- Hanatarō, prepárate, ahora viene tu turno – dijo Rikichi contento.

- S-si – exclamo nervioso. En verdad el no quería participar, pero como la capitana Unohana se lo había pedido con una de sus "amables" sonrisas, no pudo negarse. –_ Ahâha…tal vez me golpeen por después de esto…_- pensó.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el publico.<p>

- Oye…- soltó el sustituto al atravesarse una idea en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rukia al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

- Ellos te llaman cuando eres el próximo en cantar ¿vedad?

- Ah…- respondió confundida al no entender el interés de ello.

- ¿Por qué preguntas, Kurosaki? – esta ves interrogo el Quincy, logrando que sus demás compañeros también les interese el tema de la conversación.

- Es que…- dudo - ¿Qué pasaría si me llaman después? – dijo un poquitín nervioso al pensar de que eso podría pasar.

- No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun. De seguro tu también lo aras estupendo – comento Inoue con una sonrisa para tratar de dar seguridad al joven.

- No es eso…lo que pasa…-

- No te preocupes por tu turno, Ichigo – expreso la Shinigami dejando confundidos a sus camaradas en especial al nombrado – cuando estaba detrás del escenario…

_- - Narración del pequeño recuerdo de Rukia, antes de cantar - -_

_- …encontré la lista de participantes de la teniente Matsumoto – _(dijo un poco tímida) _Rukia miraba muy curiosa la hoja que estaba en una mesa lejos de ella – en ese momento no pude vencer mi lucha contra la curiosidad y…- _(hablaba apenada dramáticamente)_ la Shinigami se deslizaba discretamente hacia la lista. – Me fije en quienes iban a ser los siguientes – _(declaro).

_La chica miraba de arriba abajo la hoja, con una expresión de asombro al ver los concursantes – Y tuve que cambias algunas cositas…- _(confeso en un tono de voz satisfecha)_ agarro un lápiz y cambio algunas cosas, sacando la lengua a un costado como si estuviera haciendo otra de sus obras maestras._

_- - Fin del relato de la Shinigami - -_

- ¡QUIERES DECIR QUE CAMBIASTE TODA LA LISTA! – vocifero el joven sustituto al escuchar su declaración, por suerte los demás no oyeron.

- ¡No seas escándalos, por cierto no es para tanto! – Comento la Shinigami – además lo hice por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien? – repitió confundido

- Ah, lo único que cambie fue tu turno – dijo, para asombro de sus compañeros – estaba segura de que, por tu cabeza de chorlito, no habías terminado tu canción, así que decidí ponerte casi ultimo – sonrió victoriosa por su inteligencia. Sus camaradas, a excepción de Ichigo que bufo por lo que agrego, expresaron un_"¡oohh!"_Por el conocimiento de la joven.

- ¡Increíble, Kuchiki-san! – anuncio fascinada Inoue.

- Alguien debe salvar el trasero de Ichigo, no lo creen? – aclaro aun sonriente, y aun mas al ver la cara que ponía el aludido.

- Maldita Zorra – bramo rabioso el joven por el comentario; con una vena palpitante en la cara, los ojos negros de furia y mostrando su puño en señal de amenaza…como diciendo _"vuelves a decir algo mas y te mato"_. Ella solo cerró los ojos de satisfacción.

- Tienes toda la razón, Kuchiki-san – reconoció el chico con lentes, fastidiando mas a su compañero.

- ¡Me las pagaras, Ishida!

- ¿Qué pasa, no puedes estar un día sin mostrar esa cara?...- se defendió el Quincy – todo el tiempo estas con tu geta, deberías de relajarte…ya que hemos venido aquí para divertirnos…

- Tsh...

* * *

><p>- ¡Muy bien damas y caballeros! – Vocifero Matsumoto levantando la mano para que le prestaran atención – ahora nuestro siguiente concursante: es muy tímido y nervioso pero sus habilidades de curación son fantásticas – comento – ¡un aplauso para Yamada Hanatarō! –<p>

La gente aplaudió al ver entrar al joven chico, mientras que éste estaba tímido a la plataforma. El muchacho agarraba el micrófono con nerviosidad, cuando escucho el comienzo de su música, no tuvo más opción que cantar.

Dirección de pág.: "(http : / / prostopleer . com / # / search? q=% 28Hanatar% C5%8D+Desu %29+%E2% 80%94+ Hanatar% C5%8D+ Yamada )"

Hanatarō:

Yasashii shinigami datte Honto wa iru no desu  
>Kowakunai Shinigami'te Kitai hazure desu ka?<br>_(__Dakedo mo__)_

Shindemo Kizutsuiteru Shinde mo Shi ni kakaru  
>Sonna Anata Iru kagiri Ano yo de ikitemasu<p>

Tsukareta toki Kanashimi ni kureteru toki wa  
>Boku wo omoide shimashou<br>Taishita koto Dekinai kamo Shirenai kedo  
>Yasashii Shinigami mo Iru koto wo Shitte kuretara<br>Ureshii na

Toboketa shinigami datte Honto wa iru no desu  
>Iya sareru Shinigami mo Mote tari suru no desu<br>_(__Dakedo mo__)_

Sono uchi Dai katsuyaku Suru yotei nan desu  
>Sonna kitai Aru kagiri Ganbatte ikitemasu<p>

Tsukareta toki Kanashimi ni kureteru toki wa  
>Boku wo omoide shimashou<br>Booooo 'to shiteiru IMAGE ka mo Shirenai kedo  
>Shinjita Koto no tame Okite sae yabucchattari<br>Suru no desu

Tsukareta toki Kanashimi ni kureteru toki wa  
>Boku wo omoide shimashou<br>Taishita koto Dekinai kamo Shirenai kedo  
>Yasashii Shinigami mo Iru koto wo Shitte kuretara<br>Ureshii na

- ¡Increíble! – Exclamo Matsumoto volviendo a entrar a la plataforma – Que buena canción Hanatarō – felicito.

- A-ah…gracias – contesto con una risa, rascando su cabeza porque aun seguía nervioso.

- ¡Un gran aplauso para Yamada Hanatarō! – vocifero la teniente, logrando que el publico le haga caso, y ellos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ante eso, Hanatarō se retiro con una carcajada severa, y un poco apenado.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras en la mesa de Ichigo<span>

- ¿Incluso Hanatarō se medio en esto, increíble? – dijo sorprendido Ichigo.

- Como dijo Renji: aunque sea un miembro de cada escuadrón debe participar…- contesto Rukia que tenía un semblante tranquilo.

-…Que bueno que….no pertenezco a ningún escuadrón – comento, dando gracias a dios por eso.

- Pero aun así estas inscrito – hizo recordar su compañera con una ligera sonrisa.

Al recordar, Ichigo solo suspiro cansado. Pues la chica tenía razón y no podía negarlo.

- Por cierto Kuchiki-san – hablo el Quincy.

- ¿Que? – soltó, enfocando su vista en él.

- Ya que tú leíste la lista – dudo en preguntar – bueno…quisiera saber quien es el siguiente.

- Ah…pues…- en el momento que estaba apunto de declarar, alguien mas respondió.

((- Los siguientes participantes serán:.. - )) nuevamente la voz de Nanao se hizo escuchar.

((- Ishida Uryu…Inoue Orihime… Rikuto Daiki…y Abarai Renji-))

Ante eso dos nombrados de la lista mostraron fastidio y nervios, y la chica de atributos exagerados sonrió cono una niña y el desconocido, no se pudo ver su reacción por que se había escondido.

((-Por favor se solicita su presencia, detrás del escenario…de inmediato-)) remarco.

- Vaya, vaya…miren quien esta nervoso – exclamo en Shinigami sustituto con un semblante arrogante, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

- No te burles, Ichigo – contesto el teniente del escuadrón seis – en unos minutos tú estarás Igual.

- No lo creo – se defendió, posando ambas manos tras su nuca.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?...tarde o temprano todos terminaran pasaran su turno y no tendrás mas opción que cantar. – hizo recordar. Pero ante ese comentario el sustituto solo puso una cara de fastidio.

- Es cierto, Kurosaki – comento el Quincy con algunas gotitas de sudor en su alrededor – recuerda de que tu tienes trabajo por hacer –

Mientras conversaban, Orihime rápidamente se levanto de su silla para ir contenta al ecenario. Pero se detuvo al ver que ninguno de sus camaradas la seguía

- Chicos no pierdan el tiempo – reprocho Inoue con un puchero en la boca, luego cambio su expresión a uno alegre - vamos…rápido, rápido – llamo. Uryu y Renji no tuvieron más opción que acompañarla.

- ¡Mucha Suerte! – exclamo Rukia agitando la mano, para alentar a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que se retiraban. Mientras que Ichigo cruzaba los brazos sin darle importancia.

* * *

><p>Disculpen lo corto de este cap, el problema es que no estuve muy inspirada en estos últimos días :(…pero tratare de que los próximos sean largos :)…Ishida y Inoue van a cantar XDDDDD…are lo posible para conseguir la letra en castellano…aunque sea de Uryu, ya que el tema parece ser muy interesante O.o.<p>

La próxima actualización será el día **02-03-12**…hasta entonces cuídense…

Saludos y gracias por leer

Ya ne [^^]


	6. Cap6 La melodía del Quincy…Y el ¿lalala?

**HOLA MINNA-SAMA!**

Disculpen por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que no pude tocar la computadora en dos días _[ ¬¬ gracias al señor futbolito-guitarra (hermano)]_ También porque ayer fue el cumple de mi Nee-sama!...24 años…Ya nos estamos volviendo viejos XS jája…además de que el Lunes comienzo el 5 año de la Secundaria, así que estoy en los preparativos de un año mas de condena D|..jejeje XD pero no se preocupen que no pienso tardar mas _[eso espero ¬¬]_[T-T yo también]

Oigan, ¿tienen en mano sus auriculares?..Pues este cap también tendrá audio XD **Recuerden**, abajo estará bien claro la palabra: "Dirección de pág." Y copian la dirección que esta en paréntesis "(…)" en una pestaña o ventana así será mas fácil :D y no olviden borrar los espacios…lo saque de la misma componía :)…así que espero de que se acuerden como reproducirlo y si no pues: abajo abra una flechita de play color azul, alado del nombre del cantante, solo lo presionen y listo :D [Sip, seguiré repitiendo esto hasta el ultimo cap XD]

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Ichi-kia-chan:** ¡Holas! Que bueno que te gusto los capítulos :D…SIIII! BYA-KUN! Es muy TIERNO :333333…¡TE CASAS! Ô.Ô, cuantos años tienes, si se puede saber XD…vaya que sorpresa :D ¡Felicidades!^^...bien, espero que este cap te guste!...y no te preocupes, creo que en el cap 9 cantara Ichi jejeje [aun no lo escribí ^^´]…saludos y gracias por comentar :)

**Lovetamaki1**: Saludos!...gracias por leer este fic :D Me pone feliz saber que te gustaron los cap´s XXDD. Ahhhhhh! ¡Yo también amo a Byakuya! |DDDD ¿Cómo no hacerlo?...Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap también te Guste :D

**Pame18**: ¡Holitas! Que bueno leerte de nuevo XDD…entiendo lo de los estudios, así que no te preocupes, lo más importante es que te vaya bien :D, y luego habrá tiempo para leer |D jeje…muchas gracias por comentar, me alegre que te hayan gustado los cap anteriores…saludos y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado :D

**Miyathewitch:** Saludos! Gracias por comentar :D…tienes razón, Ishida canta muy bien XDD…su Seiyu es excelente _[¡No tanto como Oriri-san , Morita-kun y Ryoutaro-dono ÒÓ]_si, si, si…esta bien…[es mas fanático que yo ÔÔ]jejeje…pero es cierto, esos Seiyu son fascinantes :D… Bueno, espero que te gusta la canción de Ishida [para ser sincera, me costo un poquito conseguirla en español. ¡Pero lo logre :D!]…. Es cierto!...Inoue, canta feoooo XPPPPPP…casi se me quedo sorda al oír su canción _[creo que exageras ¬¬]_[u_u claro que no!]….Saludos y espero que te guste la canción de Ishida…ah!...y de paso, también el cap ^^

**Luna Soledad:** saludos! Siii…es una pena que no logre encontrarlo, pero cuando lo consiga en español de la mando vale :)…que bueno que te haya gustado XDD…y en este cap canta Ishi e Inoue :D gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap :D

_**Los personajes de la serie/maga BLEACH no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Tite-sensei…al igual que las canciones :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_**  
><strong>_

**_"La melodía del Quincy…_**

**_Y el ¿lalala? De Inoue…." ÔÔ?_**

Después de que sus amigos se retiraron para su turno, dejaron a solas a Ichigo y Rukia.

La Shinigami se reacomodo en su asiento para lanzar un suspiro de cansancio, y esperar hasta que llegara el turno de sus camaradas.

- Parece que esto se va tomar toda la noche…- comento Ichigo, tomando un jugo que había en la mesa. Solo habían pasado un minuto desde que sus compañeros se retiraron y ya se estaba aburriendo.

- No lo creo – soltó Rukia, dejando extrañado al Shinigami – ahora que llevo la cuenta, después de ellos, faltarían unos…4…6… ¡8!...si faltarían unos ocho…- concluyo, levantando su dedo como señal de que esta en lo correcto.

- ¡¿Dices ocho? – exclamo el chico, no le gustaba la idea de que faltaba esa cantidad para terminar.

- Oe...No grites. Solo a pasado más o menos una hora…no creo que sea para tanto.

- Si todos tardan como lo hiciste tú, entonces estaremos toda la noche – comento el chico para si mismo, pero no se dio cuenta de que la Shinigami también lo escucho y, por el comentario, le dedico una mirada asesina.

- ¿Vas a seguir con eso…?- cruzando los brazos pregunto la chica. Como respuesta, el sustituto se encogió en hombros para no llegar a una guerra verbal. Ya que era obvio saber quien ganaba en ese tipo de lucha.

- Oye…por cierto. ¿Sabes por que hicieron un concurso de canto? – interrogo el sustituto al recordar ese tema. Por una parte se le era difícil pensar de que tramaran algo así, pero por otra ya se le hacia costumbre las sorpresas que le daba los eventos del Sireitei como; el festival de cine…y otras cosas.

- Según lo que se, para celebrar la tranquilidad que a habido en el saciedad de almas, se le ordeno al capitán Hitsugaya para que se agá cargo de un evento. - explicaba la Shinigami, mientras miraban ¿el cambio de escenario? que hacia.

- ¿Tōshirō?

- Ah…pero al parecer, la que se hizo cargo fue la teniente Matsumoto. Y ahora puedes ver que planeo. – termino, suspirando resignada por las locas cosas que se le ocurría a su colega.

- ¿Pero…un concurso de canto? – dijo el chico, ocultándose entre sus hombros por que le parecía absurdo que hicieran algo así.

- El capitán Hitsugaya comento que ideaba hacer una competencia de lucha, pero como su teniente no le hizo caso…pues – dijo la chica, dando a entender que sucedió después.

- Hubiera preferido luchar…- con una expresión aburrida, comento el joven Kurosaki.

- Si…yo también…

* * *

><p>Mientras, algunos chicos estaban esperando su turno. Una muy imperativa, uno tratando de asimilar lo que iba hacer y otro como si lo fueran a fusilar…Si, ese era Ishida. Quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba hacer.<p>

- ¡Que waw! Estoy ansiosa por comenzar – expreso Inoue con alegría, elevando su hoja como si fuera si fuera el cachorro del rey león.

- Bueno al menos alguien se interesa – comento el teniente, que yacía sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Ishida-kun que vas a cantar? – interrogo la chica de atributos exagerados a su compañero. Éste estaba también sentado, pensando en lo que iba hacer en la plataforma, con una expresión nerviosa y perdida, posando su mano en su mentón para analizar su situación.

- Ah…bueno…este. – Dijo cortante, dando un respingo por la pregunta, no sabia que responder - Preferiría que se enteran cuando llegue mi turno – aclaro, ya mas relajado. - y tu Inoue-san... ¿como nombraste a tu tema?

- ¡Aaahhh! ¿Si tú no me dices Ishida-kun, esperas que también te lo diga? – vocifero, convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de tres, regañando con el dedo al chico por no decirle sobre su canción. Dejando en claro de que ella tampoco lo diría.

- ¿Oigan, cuando terminaron sus canciones? – interrumpió el teniente, con un semblante curioso.

- Ayer en la noche…- contesto el Quincy.

- Después de eso, vinimos con Rangiku-san para ponerle la melodía. – continuo la chica, con una sonrisa.

- Oh, vaya…yo lo termine también ayer en la tarde y bueno al mismo tiempo conseguí mi ritmo – confeso, pero luego rasco su mentón con su dedo, pensando -…aunque, para ser sinceros, al parecer no tenían el que yo quería – añadió

- Que pena… ¡ah, pues el mío es agradable! – Dijo de nuevo la joven - Estoy ansiosa. ¡Ya quiero cantar! – anuncio extendiendo la R, girando con un solo pie como si fuera una bailarina de ballet.

- …- ante eso, a sus compañeros, les corrió un gotita te sudor por lo expresiva que puede ser la humana.

- Por cierto, Abarai-kun… ¿Sabes que escribió Kurosaki-kun? – interrogo la pechos grandes, un poco nerviosa pero curiosa a la vez.

- No…cuando me fui, ni siquiera había empezado…- aclaro Renji.

- Ahora entiendo el apuro de Kurosaki…- comento Ishida, ante eso el teniente asintió.

De la nada, se escucho algunos murmullos de que las luces ya estaban en lista. Ante eso el Quincy se puso mas nervioso, se podía contemplar el temor en su cara, de ella salieron un montón de gotitas de sudor y su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse rígido.

- ¡Ah! Ya te toca Ishida-kun – sonrió gentilmente, alegre.

Ante eso, el cuatrojos se tenso mas, no tenía más opción, tenia que hacerlo. Se levanto de su silla y camino a pasos lentos, como si fuera a la orca.

- Buena suerte – animo el teniente, dando unas palmaditas en su hombro.

- S-si – Fue lo único que logro a pronunciar.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, en el publico y escenario.<p>

- ¡Oh, ya espesaron! –exclamo Rukia al ver que las luces se encendían nuevamente.

-¿eh? – articulo Ichigo que no estaba prestando atención para nada.

- Perdonen la demora, damas y caballeros…- se disculpo Matsumoto, en un tono perezoso - …pero al parecer hubo muchas fallas técnicas – lo dijo molesta mirando a un costado, como si le estuviera echando la culpa a una persona.

Ante eso, se pudo escuchar de fondo un _"No es mi culpa"_ por parte de un hombre que al parecer era el encargado de esas cosas.

- Ahora si seguiremos con el concurso – concluyo animada - nuestro sexto participante, se trata que un Quincy.-

- ¡oooohhhhhhh! – exclamo el publico al escuchar la palabra "Quincy".

- Es talentoso con la costura, tiene diecisiete años y es soltero- remarco lo ultimo, guiñándoles un ojo a las mujeres del publico para que se animaran. Era como si lo estuviera ofreciendo, como si fuera una compra de solteros – ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Ishida Uryuu!

Al entrar el chico, la mayoría de las mujeres gritaron, al parecer lo dicho por Matsumoto las había vuelto maniáticas. Por ese motivo, el Quincy se acomodo los lestes nerviosamente.

- Tenia que decir todo eso – reclamo el joven, ya que había escuchado lo que dijo Rangiku.

-¡Claro que si! – se excuso mientras se iba con una sonrisa picarona.

Todo ya estaba preparado, una pequeña melodía empezaba a sonar. Cada vez que avanzaba, el volumen de la melodía incrementaba, junto a unos coros de fondo que nadie savia de donde provenía.

Dirección de pág.: "( h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 2744367 mMce )"

**Ishida:**

La lámpara de mercurio con poco equipaje, tan adelantada en la carretera de noche.  
>En cierta forma las manchas aun sin lágrimas<p>

Mi sombra negra escondida por la carretera de noche.  
>En cierta forma, las velocidades arriba de aun sin compasión.<p>

El perfume de una lágrima más  
>Queda a tablas más cercanas, queda a tablas más cercanas.<br>(Queda a tablas más cercanas, queda a tablas más cercanas.)

Una incertidumbre más del corazón  
>Las carreras de yo, lo persigo.<br>(Las carreras de mí, que me pasa.)

Uno, traslapo de dos sombras  
>Atravesando mi pecho<br>Las dos sombras se desasen en el mercurio iluminada por la lámpara de noche.

La lámpara de mercurio con poco equipaje, tan adelantada en la carretera de noche.  
>En cierta forma las manchas aun sin lágrimas<p>

_Mi sombra negra escondida por la carretera de noche.  
>En cierta forma, las velocidades arriba de aun sin compasión.<em>

_El perfume de una lágrima más_  
><em>Queda a tablas más cercanas, queda a tablas más cercanas.<em>  
>(Queda a tablas más cercanas, queda a tablas más cercanas.)<p>

_Una incertidumbre más del corazón_  
><em>Las carreras de yo, lo persigo.<em>  
>(Las carreras de mí, que me pasa).<p>

Uno, traslapo de dos sombras  
>Atravesando mi pecho<br>Las dos sombras se desasen en el mercurio iluminada por la lámpara de noche.

**En el público.**

- ¿De donde sacaron los coros? – interrogo extrañado Ichigo.

- No lo se, pero están geniales – confeso la Shinigami que estaba fascinada por el ritmo y los corales del fondo.

- Mas vale que mi melodía también tenga coros – con una expresión fastidiada, se quejo el chico.

- Lo siento, no las conseguí – se disculpo, aun sin mirarlo.

- ¿Que? -

- ¡Chhh! – chito, asiendo una señal con el dedo.

- Tsh

**Mientras que detrás o mejor dicho en la esquina de la plataforma.**

- ¡Eso es Ishida-kun! – exclamo sonriente Inoue.

-¡Vaya, se esta luciendo! – dijo incrédulo el teniente, sorprendido por el acto del joven con lentes.

**Ishida:**

Uno, traslapo de dos sombras  
>Atravesando mi pecho<br>Las dos sombras se desasen en el mercurio iluminada por la lámpara de noche.

Uno, traslapo de dos sombras  
>Atravesando mi pecho<br>Las dos sombras se desasen en el mercurio iluminada por la lámpara de noche.

Uno, traslapo de dos sombras  
>Atravesando mi pecho<br>Las dos sombras se desasen en el mercurio iluminada por la lámpara de noche.

Uno, traslapo de dos sombras  
>Atravesando mi pecho<br>Las dos sombras se desasen en el mercurio iluminada por la lámpara de noche.

Después de cantar, un fondo con coro se hacia escuchar, disminuyendo su volumen hasta quedar en silencio.

- ¡Que fantástico, Ishida!...te quedo genial – comento Matsumoto, sonriendo energéticamente.

- Gracias…-dijo mientras se retiraba.

- ¡Un fuerte aplauso por favor!

El público obedeció sin problema, ya que les había fascinado el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el alboroto de los aplausos.<p>

- Ese Ishida –mascullo el Shinigami sustituto, que al parecer estaba un poquitín molesto por la suerte que tenia de que le den coros y a él no.

- ¿No admitirás que estuvo genial, verdad? – dijo divertida su compañera, al ver que el chico se portada como un niño malcriado.

- Claro que no – confeso en brazos cruzados. Ante su actitud, molesto un poco a Rukia.

- Que grosero…- reto - a beses debes de apoyar a tus amigos por lo que hacen… ¿sabias? – comento, levantando su dedo a la vez que daba su consejo.

- Ah…no tienes que decirlo…- expreso, un poco más tranquilo que antes. Claro que sabia, pero no era algo normal de él hacerlo a la ligera.

- Con que solo lo sepas y lo practiques esta bien. – dijo la Shinigami, con un semblante tranquilo. Sabia que él chico no era muy expresivo, así que no le molestaba tanto de que no sea tan amable a veces con sus amigos.

- Por cierto…Rukia- articulo el Sustituto, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Que? – soltó confundida por su actitud.

- Cantaste bien allá arriba…- confeso nervioso, tímido al decírselo.

- Verdad que si… ¿eso es algo que no te esperabas de mi, verdad Ichigo? – dijo divertida, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del Shinigami.

- No sea arrogante… - rascándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, reprocho por la actitud de la chica- solo era un cumplido…- admitió, volteando para mirarla.

-…- ante lo dicho la Shinigami no sabia que decir, era la primera vez que el sustituto le hablaba de esa forma. Solo incurvo los labios, formando una sonrisa sincera - Ah…gracias…y no te preocupes, de seguro tu lo harás bien.- poso su mano en el brazo del joven para darle seguridad.

-Eso espero…- contesto, sonriendo amable. Al sentir la confianza que le depositaba su compañera de batalla, ambos se contemplaron por un momento hasta que una voz interrumpió la escena.

- ¡Muy bien, ya todos esta preparado para el siguiente tema! – animada, vocifero Rangiku, llamando la atención de los Shinigamis.

- ¿Eh? – soltó Ichigo al voltearse para ver a la anfitriona.

- Se viene el turno de Inoue – exclamo la Shinigami, mientras que el joven la miraba incrédulo.

* * *

><p>- Inoue-san, te toca…- aviso el Quincy, que se encontraba con sus compañeros, detrás del escenario.<p>

- ¡Ahhhhh…estoy nerviosa! – expresó la Humana con poderes, agitando energéticamente las manos.

- Pero hace un instante estabas ansiosa – comento el teniente, sorprendido por la reacción repentina de la chica.

- No te preocupes Inoue-san. Todo saldrá bien – alentó su compañera para relajar a la exjerada.

-Tienes razón… ¡aquí voy! – dijo animada, marchando directo a la plataforma, con una sonrisita de seguridad.

* * *

><p>- ¡Es una humana con habilidades increíbles!- presentaba Matsumoto - Y además de ser una gran cocinera…-<p>

Ante esa menti- comentario, el rostro de los compañeros de la concursante, se pusieron azules con solo pensar los exquisitos gustos de la joven.

- Cantara un tema que titulo "Lalala" – continuo alegre por que su amiguita iba a mostrar su talento, según ella, de canto.

En algunas personas apareció una gotita de sudor por lo original que sonaba el titulo.

- ¡Reciban con un gran aplauso a Inuoe Orihime! – vocifero. Ante eso, la aludida entro gustosa, tarareando una cancion.

- ¡Ánimos Orihime! – alegre, alentó la teniente mientras se retiraba.

- Mhh – asintió y se preparo para cantar. La música no se hizo esperar y comenzó a sonar.

Dirección de pág.: "( h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / tracks / 4536468 NUPD )"

Inoue:

Asa kara genki ni saezuru tori mo  
>Nandomo "Okiru!" tte naru mezamashi mo<br>Nebokete miageru mabushii sora mo  
>iitsumo aisatsu suru hito mo<p>

Gakkou tsuitara hibiku chaimu mo  
>matezu ni tabechau kono obentou mo<br>hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni suki de  
>tottemo tottemo subarashii!<p>

Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says! 'ra ra '<br>iitsumo chikaku ni aru Happy!  
>Bacchiri mitsukeru sono Lucky!<br>Hora shikkari mieru ne  
>Love&amp;Peace!<br>lalala lalala lalala  
>lalala lalala lalala<p>

**Ala vez en el publico**

- Que bueno que no pude cantar con ella – comento el Shinigami sustituto. Ante esas palabras recibió una paliza en el hombro de parte de Rukia, que no le gusto para nada el comentario.

Inoue:

Oyatsu no jikan mo Hirune no mae mo  
>Sentaku shiteiru tugata sae mo<br>Sabishii Kanashii Setsunai yoru mo  
>Tanoshii Ureshii mainishi mo<p>

Atama ni kokoro ni ukaberu hito ga  
>Hitori futari tte chanto iru koto<br>Hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni suki de  
>Tottemo tottemo subarashii!<p>

Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says! 'ra ra '<br>Iitsumo chikaku ni iru Happy!  
>Jikkuri omotte kono Lucky!<br>Hora Shikkari arukou  
>Go my way!<br>Susume Susume Susume!  
>Tanoshii Tanoshii Every days!<p>

Subete wo iyashitai  
>Anata wo iyashitai<p>

Okashi de tsukutta oishii ie mo  
>Issho ni odoreru ningyoutachi mo<br>Zenkoku mawaru manzai tsuaa mo  
>Beemu wo hanateru ketai mo<p>

Minna de ippai odekake shitai  
>Kore kara itsu demo issho ni itai<br>Subete no yume ne hontou ni suki de  
>Tottemo tottemo subarashii!<p>

Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says! 'ra ra '<br>Iitsumo chikaku ni aru Happy!  
>Bacchiri mitsukeru sono Lucky!<br>Hora Shikkari mieru ne  
>Love&amp;Peace!<br>lalala lalala lalala  
>lalala lalala lalala<p>

Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says! 'ra ra '<br>Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says!<br>Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says! 'ra ra '<br>Let's have a good day!  
>Everyone says!<br>lalala lalala lalala  
>lalala lalala lalala<br>Susume Susume Susume!  
>Tanoshii Tanoshii Every days!<p>

- ¡Increíble! ¡Orihime, te quedo genial! – exclamo contenta la teniente al regresar a la plataforma.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – agradeció feliz por su logro.

- ¡Un gran aplauso para Inoue Orihime! – pidió Matsumoto extendiendo las manos, señalando a la nombrada. Sin ninguna queja, el público aplaudió. Ante eso, Inoue se retiro feliz mientras que Matsumoto avisaba sobre los siguientes concursantes.

- ¡Muy bien, todo esta quedando de diez! Pero antes de continuar, se les pide a los concursantes del escuadrón once que vayan detrás del escenario para prepararse para su turno – informo. Ante la petición de inmediato, los nombrados se fueron al lugar dicho.

- ¡Ahora si, reciban con un fuerte aplauso al siguiente concursante! ¡Es miembro del escuadrón tres, Rikuto Daiki! – presento la teniente, apuntando el lugar en donde iba a salir el participante. Éste entro no muy gustoso como se pensaba, arrastraba sus pies sin ninguna gana.

- ¡Buena suerte! –animo Rangiku mientras se retiraba.

- Ah – contesto simple el joven. Suspiro cansado, y cuando su ritmo arranco, tubo que cantar.

* * *

><p>A la vez que el joven Rikuto cantaba, un teniente descansaba plácidamente en su silla, detrás del escenario, sin importarle lo que sucedía.<p>

- ¡Oye, Abarai, Despierta! – exclamaba el Quincy para despertarlo.

- ¿eh…que…Que pasa? – pronuncio cortante el aludido, hasta que por fin logro despertar. – (bostezo) ¿Qué sucede, ya termino el concurso? –

- Eso quisiera – comento el chico con lentes – Te desperté porque ya viene tu turno…-

- A-ah…cierto – estirando los brazos, se reincorporo.

Al mismo tiempo en el público, Ichigo y Rukia escuchaban la melodía del miembro del escuadrón tres.

- Oe…- articulo el sustituto sin quitar la vista del escenario.

- Mh..

-…después de este chico, ¿viene Renji, verdad? – interrogo.

- Si…luego vienen tres capitanes, otros Shinigamis de bajo rango, la teniente Matsumoto…y después tú…- informo la Shinigami, en el mismo estado que su compañero.

- Ah… ¡¿QUÉ?

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>YUPI!...ojala que les haya gustado :D…debo confesar que me costo mucho encontrar la canción de Inoue…encima no pude conseguirla en español, así que espero que se conformen con el japonés [al decir verdad, no me interesaba mucho encontrarla en español ¬¬] jeje!...por suerte conseguí la de Ishida y las que vienen a continuación en Ingles, pero con el tiempo lograre traducirlas…<p>

El próximo capitulo se actualizara el día **9 – 03 – 12** :D...hasta entonces cuídense :)

¡LARGA VIDA A SUGIYAMA NORIYAKI!

¡VIVA TITE-SENSEI!

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

Ya ne [^^]


	7. Cap7 Canto de batalla

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

LO SIENTO….NO TENGO PERDON DE KAMI-SAMA….T-T no quise retrasarme, se los juro. Lo que pasa es que comencé un nuevo año de condena…si, la escuela…DDX…y encima el señor futbolito-guitarra (hermano) no me dejaba tocar la compu…gracias a Cindy-chan, novia del cerdo…eh, quiero decir hermano X3, que cada vez que venia me daba la oportunidad para tocar el teclado y escribir. Además de que los vierden ya no son un dia apropiado, pues salgo tarde del cole y no me da tiempo de ir a un Ciber T-T…por eso decidí los miércoles :D y asi será todos las semanas…bueno, las pocas que nos queda, ya que este fic esta en las ultimas…ÔÔ

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

Luna Soledad: Que bueno que te gustara el cap :D…si, yo también casi me derrito |333… pero quien me vuelve jugo de fresa es Ichigo y Byakuya |DD…de verdad, la canción de Ishida estuvo fantástica…la letra es genial XDD…a mi me pasa lo mismo, solo que cuando escucha la canción de Inoue me provoca escalofríos por la vocecita ÔÔ…jejeje XD…Saludos y gracias por comentar, espero que te guste la canción de Renji y la de Ichi, no te preocupes que falta poco ^^

Miyathewitch: a mi también me encanta Uryuu ¿Por qué no los habré puesto en mis favoritos? Ahora mismo lo hago :D…tienes razón, la canción de Inoue es pegajosa…DDDXX ahhhh! No puedo sacármela de la cabezas _[¿te golpeo ÓÔ?]_[Noo Dx]…pero con una inyección de música nueva se me pasa – colocándose los auriculares - |DD aaahhh…ya esta :)…en que iba?...ah! - - - - TU TAMBIEN ME DESCUBRISTE DDXX…IBA A SER UNA SORPRESA T-T…pero en fin, no hace falta decirlo ¬¬…ya somos dos, me entere ase dos meses que existía estas canciones. Que vergonzoso, soy una pésima fanática ToT – aura deprimida – Aun así, no me rindo :D ¿una vez viste por video al Seiyu de Ishida? Pues te gustara esto…ehh…mejor lo digo abajo :D…SI Ichi y Rukia son tal para cual, Incluso sus Seiyus se llevan bien :D TITE-SENSEI ¿Cuándo LO ARAS OFICIAL? jeje…saludos y gracias por comentar, espero que te guste la canciones de este fic :D

Pame18: |DDDD…que bueno que te gusto el cap…siiii…Ishida canto fantástico! |333 y la letra estuvo genial :D…espero que estés bien en tus estudio y que te guste el capitulo. Saludos y gracias por comentar XD

Lovetamaki1: HOLAS! Que bueno que te gustaron las canciones XD…me fue difícil pero logre conseguir la de Ishida en Ingles y claro luego lo tradusí al español :3…espero que te guste la canción y letra de Renji :D saludos y gracias por comentar :)

Bien espero que les guste el cap :D, nos leemos abajo…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

"**Una canción de Batallas"**

Después de saber que faltaba poco para su turno, Ichigo se exalto.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamo

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogo confundida su compañera.

- N-no…nada – mintió, no quería admitir que estaba nerviosa al saber que solo faltaba poco para su turno.

- Mhmm – la chica lo miraba dudosa, lo conocía bien, sabia que el escondía algo. Pero antes de volver a preguntar, enfoco su vista en el escenario, el joven concursante ya había acabado – Oh…ya término-

- ¿Eh?

La joven apunto con el dedo la plataforma para que viera lo que decía. El chico comenzaba a retirarse mientras Matsumoto lo aludía por su canto, después de eso comenzó a presentar al siguiente participante.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo, tras las cortinas<strong>

Renji miraba la plataforma con fastidio, ya era su turno y no tenia ganas de cantar.

- Diablos…-mascullo el teniente, al ver que el otro chico ya había terminado.

- Ánimos, Abarai-kun. Veras que se te pasara cuando cantes – exclamo sonriente Inoue.

- Es cierto, no hay nada que temer – comento el Quincy, tratando de animarlo.

- Hai, hai – sin quejas, el teniente se preparo para que lo llamaran.

* * *

><p><strong>En el escenario.<strong>

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Ahora reciban con un gran aplauso al siguiente participante! – expreso Rangiku, feliz por presentarlo -¡el teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji! – todos aplaudieron ante el nombre y el aludido entro a la plataforma. – Buena suerte, Renji –animo su colega.

- Gracias…- agradeció, mientras tomaba el micrófono. Luego su ritmo comenzó a sonar, él se aclaro la garganta para poder cantar.

Dirección de pág.: "( h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 4542200 D7hl )"

Renji:

Hablando rápida y ruidosamente,

No hay uso para la conversación sin sentido,

Todo estas tangentes justamente se ponen en medio del camino.

Soy todo corazón,

Todos estos desechos son completamente diferentes.

Mataré a cualquiera en su forma,

Alguien que quiere pelear sólo puede hacer eso.

Mi esperanza esta teniendo la probabilidad de defenderle,

Por siempre, cuando quieras…  
>Mi espalda es su escudo.<p>

También desacelere, es inútil para este equipo,

No necesite entender cosas como destino o las buenas costumbres.

Es fuerza, simplemente la fuerza está bien,

Esa inestabilidad y esa bondad no pueden sobrevivir.

No es que no pienso,

Es justo que mi sentimiento sea simple.

Así es que estoy de pie para defenderle,

Por siempre, cuando quieras  
>Mi espalda es tu escudo.<p>

Mi esperanza esta teniendo la probabilidad de defenderle,

Por siempre, cuando quieras  
>Mi espalda es su escudo.<p>

Así es que estoy de pie para defenderle,

Por siempre, cuando quieras  
>Mi espalda es su escudo.<p>

La gente, ovacionaba contenta por el acto. El teniente se retiraba orgulloso, al ver el rostro del Shinigami de cabellera llamativa que decía "¿a este maldito le salió bien?", Renji se marcho con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¡Abarai-kun, Increíble! – exclamaba contenta la chica de atributos exagerados.

- Bien hecho, Abarai – felicito el Quincy.

- Si que te luciste, Renji – esta vez fue Matsumoto quien hablo. Después de que su camarada entrara para cantar, ella decidió esperar junto a su amiguita humana.

- Ah…gracias chicos – contesto orgulloso el aludido.

* * *

><p><strong>En el público.<strong>

- Je,je…a ese Renji si que le salió genial – con una sonrisa de alegría, comento Rukia que estaba feliz de que su amigo no haya tenido dificultades.

- Tsh…- mascullo el sustituto mirando a un costado, como si no le diera importancia a lo que joven pelirrojo hizo.

- Oh…Aquí viene – aviso la Shinigami al ver salir a sus compañeros por la puesta, a un costado de la pared.

- ¿Eh? – tomo desprevenido al chico sentado junto a ella.

- IO, Ichigo. – dijo el teniente mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- ¿Qué te pareció, Kurosaki-kun? - interrogo ansiosa Inoue.

- E-eh…pues…- dudaba, no sabia que responder. Por un instante observo a Rukia, y ella mostraba una cara como diciendo "si le dices algo ofensivo, te pego". Por ese motivo Ichigo decidió ser amable – T-te salió bien, Inoue. Felicidades –

- Gracias, Kurosaki-kun – contesto sonrojada.

- ¿Y yo como estuve, Kurosaki? – esta vez fue Ishida quien hablo, tratando de aprovechar su gentileza.

- Tsh…- se dio cuenta – Tuviste suerte –

Mientras el grupo de amigos conversaban, Nanao comenzaba a nombrar Shinigamis para que pasaran al escenario, como miembros del escuadrón 1, 2 y 3.

- El que lo necesitara serás tú – comento Ishida, tratando de molestar al joven.

- ¡¿Qué dices?¡ - mascullo enfurecido el Shinigami, y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse de su silla, una voz lo interrumpió.

- Sírvanse, por favor – dijo Nemu quien se aproximo al Grupo de jóvenes, sosteniendo una bandeja con bebidas.

- Si…gracias – agradeció el teniente, ala vez que tomaba un vaso.

- Muchas gracias

- Gracias

Agradecían los jóvenes mientras se bebían el vaso a excepción de Ichigo que lo contemplaba con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? – interrogo la Shinigami al ver la extraña actitud del chico.

- ¿Desde cuando ésa sirve bebidas? – pregunto, había algo que desconfiaba del vaso.

- Tal vez la teniente Matsumoto la obligo a ayudar. Tú sabes como es – comento, disfrutando del líquido al igual que sus amigos.

Al ver que no les pasaba nada anormal a sus compañeros, decidió también disfrutar de la bebida. Tenia que reconocer que era deliciosa.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo en las otras mesas, Shinigamis ofrecían bebidas para el resto. Lo cual extrañaba al Capitán Hirako Shinji.<p>

- ¿Que sucede? – interrogo su colega, el capitán del escuadrón tres, Otoribashi (Rose).

- No me agrada este jugo – confeso en forma molesta el aludido – No lo quiero – deslizo el vaso lejos de él.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Kensei, quien estaba sentado al lado de él.

- No vez. Parece que fue hecha por el duodécimo escuadro. – mensiono.

- Estas alucinando…-comento fastidiado.

- ¡¿YO?

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios minutos para que los Shinigamis llamados terminaran su turno, después de eso le tocaba a la banda del Undécimo escuadrón.<p>

- ¡Que mono, Misaki-san! – expresaba alegre la anfitriona, mientras la nombrada se retiraba – ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora si, den un fuerte aplauso a nuestros próximos participante!...!El Grupo del Undécimo escuadrón, que cantaran un tema llamado "Nosotros"! ¡El capitan Zaraki Kempachi, la Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru, al tercer puesto; Madarame Ikkaku y al quinto puesto; Ayasegawa Yumichica! –

Los aludidos entraron la plataforma. Los miembros de su escuadrón los recibían con ovaciones y aplausos. A la vez que Ichigo miraba confundido, jamás creyó que ellos se prestarían a eso, aunque igual se lo venia venir ya que los había visto en donde estaban reunidos todos los participantes.

- ¡Suerte! – dijo Matsumoto mientras se iba.

- No la necesitamos…- decía Yachiru en la espalda del Capitán.

- Es cierto – apoyo Madarame sin darse cuenta de que la niña no había terminado de hablar.

-…tenemos muestro amuleto – confeso mientras daba unas palmaditas en la calva cabeza del Shinigami.

- ¡Oye! – se exalto el ofendido.

Todos se pusieron en posición para comenzar su canción.

Dirección de pág.: "( h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 46036791 wTK )"

Yumichika:

Me rebelaré para cada suceso de honor.

Ikkaku:  
>Admita mi derrota con un grito<p>

Yumichika:  
>Ciertamente he capturado ese día<p>

Ikkaku:  
>Rompo esa espada porque soy torpe<br>Lamento eso en mi corazón

Yumichika:  
>Con el objetivo de aferrarse adelante, ansío al fin<p>

Ikkaku:  
>Porque las palabras de esos días han estado grabadas en mi mente<br>- No tiene importancia la vez que, esas palabras que Ud. tiene, mantuvieron.

Los cuatro:

La lluvia continua es como los rayos del sol  
>Brillando dentro de la batalla.<p>

Yachiru:

Las cosas que no están allí, no están allí, ni siquiera el día  
>No hay mañana ni el color acarminado<br>No hay nombre, en cualquier momento  
>Hay una expectación que el mundo acabaría<br>Aun la mayor parte de caramelo más dulce  
>El nombre que tienes, lo recibió<br>Todo en el mundo, es justo todo.

Los cuatro:

Guste el viento de los días primaverales que se han aclarado  
>El cuchicheo dentro de la disputa<br>El blanco se nubla bailando en el cielo, solo  
>Recuerdo, he sonreído hoy.<p>

Kenpachi:

He apostado todo y he estado arruinado  
>He jugado sin cualquier sentido de disfrute<br>Pelusa quebrada por la confusión  
>Excepto todavía está bien para vivir<br>Yo, siempre, ninguna elemento cuándo  
>Peleando dentro de la felicidad<br>Yo, siempre, ninguna elemento cuándo  
>Disfrute la batalla.<p>

Los cuatro:

La lluvia continua es como los rayos del sol.  
>Puedo sentir la batalla dentro de mi cuerpo<br>Guste el viento de los días primaverales que se han aclarado.

A mi cuerpo le deleita la guerra  
>El blanco se nubla bailando en el cielo, solo<br>Recuerdo y mi cuerpo interrumpe una carrera.  
>Para intercambiar con el objetivo de amar de todos los días<br>"Viva, disfrute la vida y viva".

Como se era de esperar, todos lo miembros del undécimo escuadrón aplaudieron orgullosos por su superiores al mismo tiempo que el resto del publico que les había encantado la canción.

- ¡Estupendo, chicos! – felicito Rangiku cuando regreso ala plataforma, a la vez que los mencionados se retiraban - ¡Muy bien ara si reciban con un fuerte aplauso…! –

Los participantes que habían cantado hace unos cuantos minutos, empezaban a marcharse hacia sus asientos, junto a los espectadores.

- Ken-chan, deberíamos de hacerlo de nuevo algún día – dijo muy animada Yachiru con su sonrisa usual.

- Che, ni loco vuelvo a hacer eso – confeso el Capitán.

- Mhmm… ¡Ken-chan, Malo! – con una mueca de molestia, refunfuñe la pequeña.

- Vamos, capitán. No estuvo tan mal – comento Yumichaka posando un dedo en su mentón.

- Ya dije. Además no recuerdo por qué nos metimos en esto –

- No recuerdas, Ken-chan. Ichi también participara – informo sonriente.

- También es para demostrar que el undécimo escuadrón no se queda atrás – dijo arrogante Ikkaku, mostrando su puño.

- No creo que esto sea la mejor forma de demostrarlo – comento Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><strong>En los asientos de los espectadores…<strong>

- Vaya…parece que todos tienen talento para esto – opino el Quincy ala vez que acomodaba sus lentes.

- Eso creo…

- La teniente Kusajishi estuvo fantástica – Dijo emocionada la Shinigami, por lo tierna que se veía la pequeña al cantar.

- SI…Yachiru-chan, estuvo muy linda – quedo de acuerdo Orihime.

- Lo que me sorprende es que no creí que Ikkaku-san participara en esto – confeso el teniente un poco confuso por sus palabras.

- Tonto, ¿acaso no los viste en la reunioncita de participantes que hizo Rangiku-san? –reto el sustituto. Como puede estar extrañado, si el mismo Renji los había saludado.

- Ah…cierto – fue la respuesta simple del joven.

- Renji – llamo Rukia.

- Qué pasa –

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir esa canción?... estuvo muy interesante. – alago sonriente a su amigo, ganando la confusión del Shinigami sustituto.

- Solo escribí lo que se me ocurrió…- confeso, dejando más confuso al chico de cabellera naranja.

- ¿Lo que se te ocurrió? -exclamo Ichigo, que no creía sus palabras.

- Sorprendente, Abarai-kun – fue la voz chillona de la humana. - Que te parece si tu y Kuchiki-san, me ayudan con mi canción Haha – propuso.

- ¿Haha? – pronunciaron en coro los aludidos e Ichigo.

- Si, es para animar a los comediantes que tienen un nivel respetable de popularidad, retándolos a cantar la canción del Do-re-mi. – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, estaba ilusionada por lograrlo.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de eso – comento el sustituido, sin darle importancia a lo dicho.

((-Por favor, se solicita de la presencia de los capitanes Hisako Shinji, Kurotsuchi Mayuri y de la teniente Kurotsuki Nemu-))

- ¿¡Qué! Ya les toca a ellos? – dijo sorprendida Rukia, logrando llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kuchiki-san? – pregunto Ishida.

- Bueno…es que…- no sabia como decirlo – después de ellos y un par de Shinigamis, le toca a Ichigo – por el aviso, el sustituto palidecían pero lo ocultaba olímpicamente.

- ¿Estas nervioso, Kurosaki? – dijo divertido el chico con lentes, al notar la cara de espanto que puso el susodicho.

- Que dices, Ishida – contesto – te aseguro que lo are mejor que tu – cruzo de brazos presuntuosamente, aunque la verdad no sabia que hacer.

Se había distraído tanto con las canciones de sus compañeros, que se olvido el suyo mismo…pero no lo iba a declarar. Rukia más que nadie lo conocía, y sabía que éste estaba mintiendo. Suspiro resignada por ello.

_**C o n t i n u a r a…**_

* * *

><p>Halas de nuevo…:D bien espero que les haya gustado el cap. No tuve mucho tiempo, asique les pido disculpas si les parece corto, y también nuevamente por el retraso. Es muy difícil…con el cole y hermano mas tiempo en casa, solo tengo acceso a la PC por las noches, pero yo también tengo sueño y mis circuitos no funcionan al 100% :( . Pero aun así, tratare de esforzarme para seguir con mis fic y los que planeo en el futuro jejej |DDD…<p>

Por cierto, **¿vieron los Seiyus de Ishida e Ichigo?** XDD **¿escucharon la canción que ellos cantas,**** "****Aesthetics and Identity" ?** uuuyyyy como me encanta esa canción, la amo x3333…bueno aun no la traduci, pero no tardo ¬¬ ah!...en que estaba, claro el video…

Bien cuando estuve buscando el video perdido, que no se su nombre y sufro por eso desde hace 3 años T-T [¿donde estas condenado video Amv?], decidí navegar mi curiosidad y me encontré con unos estupendos video, que se trata de nada mas y nada menos que los Seiyus de Bleach…pero ahora estaba ablando respecto a el tema Aesthetics and Identity que canta Ichi e Ishida..pues vi un video en cual los Seiyus lo cantan en persona XDDD…si son exelentes y las voses facinantes…¿quieren verla? Pues la dirección esta aquí :D

( h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = L- TLC8OTKkA ) el de blanco es Ishida y el de pelo largo Ichi XD

si su curiosidad también quiere navegar, les recomiendo que busquen también en Youtube: **Bleach soul sonic 2006 - live drama**

Se trata que la mayoría de los Seiyus de Bleach haciendo un acto en vivo, hablando como sus personajes. Son muy divertidos, pero lo malo es que no logre verlo con sub español, aun no he buscado bien :D. Bueno eso es lo que conseguí ahora, el 2006, pienso aventurarme y buscar más videos respecto a los Seiyus de los años avanzados. Si consiguen algo, porfis avísenme que yo también quiero saber XDDD

OK! Es siguiente cap **se actualizara el día Miércoles 21 de Marzo**, he descubierto que, por ahora, es mas conveniente actualizar los miércoles, a la vez que aprovecho para descargar los capítulos de la manga y el anime [últimos T.T] de bleach…

¡LARGA VIDA A KENTARO ITO!

¡VIVA TITE-SENSEI!

Que el emperador de algas os cuide :D

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

Ya ne [^^]


	8. Cap8 Cantantes estafadores DX

**Hola MINNA-SAN**

WWUUAA! Espero que se encuentren bien :D…pues yo aquí mas o menos. Tengo examen así que debo de estudiar DX …pero no quería retrasarme otra vez, así que aquí esta la contiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!...pip, pirip, piriiiip….

Bien espero que les guste :) …no estado de ánimos últimamente, pero agracias a estar personas que me mandaron un comentario me subieron los ánimos :DDD…

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Ichi-kia-chan:** Holas! Me hace feliz saber que te gusto el cap :D...A mi tembien me encanta Renji! XD…jejeje…gracias por comentar y espero que te agrade el cap :D

**Pame18****: **Holas!...Suertuda! X3 yo tendré vagaciones en Julio…pero aun sigo escribiendo, aunque tengo un poquitín apretada la agenda XD…Gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te gusto :D el amuleto me salio así nomás |D jejeje…Gracia por la suerte, la necesitare :) saludos y espero que este cap también te guste :D

**Luna Soledad****:** jajaja! Al decir verdad, yo también me reí XDD…Holiss! Gracias por comentar :D …no te desesperes que Ichi esta apunto de catar :D…saludos y espero que este cap te guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

"**Cantantes estafadores DX"**

Después de nombrar a los siguientes participantes, éstos comenzaban a levantarse para dirigirse al escenario. Al decir verdad, ninguno de los llamados estaban ansiosos, lo único que querían era acabar con eso de una vez.

- Vamos, Nemu. – Exclamaba el capitán del duodécimo escuadrón - Muévete, rápido.-

-Si, Mayuri-sama – contesto la chica androide, caminando como un robot….bueno, era algo parecido.

Le movían al mismo tiempo de otro de los siguientes participantes se levantaba de su mesa, dejando a sus colegas.

- Aah…- hablo con pesadez - ¿Por qué me metí en esto? – se pregunto así mismo el capitán Hirako, al levantarse de su querido asiento.

- Porque, según tú, nadie de tu escuadrón quiso participar – respondió Kensei que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyando su peso en el espaldar de su silla.

- Si…fueron muy listos- confeso el otro capitán de cabellera rubia, Rose.- Pero al final, Hinamori-san también participo – dijo sonriente.

- Ah…como se le ocurre avisarme después de que me inscribiera – refunfuño Hirako, a la ves que se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras los condenados a participar en el concurso se preparaban, los amigos de Ichigo observaban al sustituto en como trataba de inspirarse para su canción que tenia mas letras tachadas que una sopa de letras.<p>

- ¿Y Kurosaki, ya terminaste? – interrogo Uryuu, al ver lo atento que éste estaba con su hoja.

- Cállate Ishida, me desconcentras – pidió molesto el Shinigami, sin quitar de vista a su creación.

- Si es que puedes – ese comentario no le gusto para nada al sustituto ya que, de inmediato, fulmino con la mirada al chico con lentes.

- No le des tanto rodeo. A ver, dame – con gran agilidad, el teniente del Sexto escuadrón le arrebato el papel al Shinigami. Después de verlo, su cara de curiosidad paso a decepción - ¡¿Qué, solo esto cantaras? – pregunto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – musito Ishida al ver la reacción de éste.

- Es muy cortito – comento, causando que el creador de ese pedazo de papel se molestara.

- A ver… – inmediatamente, trato de apoderarse del papel, pero las manos del Shinigami fueron más rápidas.

- Presta acá – mascullo, arrebatando lo que le pertenecía y desliándolo hacia su espalda para alejarla de manos curiosas - no tienen derecho a leerla –

- ¿Pero Kuchiki-san si? – al oír lo que dijo el Quincy, volteo el rostro para encontrarse con una chica leyendo muy atenta la hoja.

-¡Rukia, dámelo! – exigió, pero la Shinigami no le dio importancia

-¿Cinco estrofas, Ichigo? – Interrogo molesta - Si serás un tonto -

- Que me importa – ignoro por completo el insulto -Cualquier cosa con tal de no quedar en ridículo – explico, frunciendo levemente su seño.

- ¡Pues lo aras si no agregas mas cosas! -

- ¡Lo aria su me devolvieras la hoja! – sugirió, consiguiendo que la joven le entregara el dichoso papel.

- Por qué, para que parezca mas largo, no repites la última estrofa…- indico, acercando a su compañero para señalarle con el dedo la parte de la canción que debería de repetir.

- Es lo que iba a hacer, enana – murmuraba, ala vez que arreglaba algunas cosas de su canción.

- Kuchiki-san tiene razón – comento el Quincy - Si repites algunas, tal vez recompense lo corto.

- ¡Ooh! Como tu cancioncita que repetiste como seis veces el final – aclaro sarcásticamente el Shinigami.

- Fueron cuatro. – Explico - además quedaron bien – dijo orgulloso por la verdad que decía.

- Cierto – apoyo contenta Inoue, que veía antes divertida la escena.

- Como sea, no seré repetitivo. – declaro, volviendo a concentrar su vista en el papel.

- Mghhh – soltaron sus compañeros al ver lo terco que podía ser el sustituto.

* * *

><p>Después de unos Segundos, Matsumoto volvió a entrar a la plataforma.<p>

- ¡Hai, hai!...lo siento la demora, pero ahora… ¡vienen nuestros siguientes participantes!...- Aviso animada - quien lo creería jaja...reciban con una gran aplauso al capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri y a la teniente Kurotsuchi Nemu – vocifero.

* * *

><p>- Esto es ridículo.- dijo Mayuri apenado por su situación – vamos, Nemu, apresúrate -<p>

- Si, Mayuri-sama –

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad van a cantar? – pregunto incrédulo el Shinigami sustituto, jamás se imaginaba ver a esas personas cantar.<p>

- Eso parece…- soltó su compañera de batalla, con la misma expresión en el rostro que el chico.

- Al parecer todos tienen talento, a excepción de Kurosaki…- comento divertido el joven con lentes, burlándose de la expresión que tenia el aludido.

- ¿Que dices?…

* * *

><p>El capitán y la teniente del Duodécimo escuadrón entraron a la plataforma. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con solo verlo. De verdad iba a cantar. Rangiku inmediatamente se alejo para dar paso a los participantes que cantarían.<p>

Al mismo tiempo que su melodía sonó, Kurotsuchi comenzó a cantar. Dejando en Shock al público, por la sorpresa de escucharlo a él, el maniático del Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación, cantar.

Dirección de pág.: "( h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 4728787 nh5z )"

Mayuri:

Nadie sabe quién soy en realidad

Nunca antes me sentí así de vacío

Y si alguna vez necesitase a alguien que me acompañe

¿Quién me confortará y me mantendrá con fuerzas?

Todos remamos en la barca del destino

Las olas siguen viniendo y no podemos escapar

Pero si alguna vez nos perdiésemos en nuestro camino

Las olas te guiarán a lo largo de otro día

Nemu:  
>Muy lejana, estoy respirando como si fuese transparente.<p>

Podría parecer que estuve a oscuras, mas en realidad sólo tuve los ojos vendados

Rezo una oración mientras espero al nuevo día

Que brille con fuerza en el horizonte de ese mar.

**En el publico…**

- Es extraño –balbuceo Rukia.

- Qué – pregunto Ichigo, mirándola extrañado.

- Esa canción se me hace familiar – declaro, confundiendo a los demás.

- Imposible- aclaro el Quincy - Según las reglas, deben componer sus propias canciones.

- Si, enana, estás confundida – comento el sustituto.

-Ah…supongo.-

Mayuri:

Nadie sabe quién soy en realidad

Quizás no les importe en absoluto

Pero si alguna vez necesitase a alguien que me acompañe

Sé que me seguirán y me mantendrán con fuerzas

Nemu:  
>Los corazones de las personas cambian y se escabullen.<p>

La luna en su nuevo ciclo dirigirá de nuevo las barcas.

Mayuri y Nemu:  
>Y cada vez que veo tu rostro<p>

El océano empuja mi corazón

Haces que quiera apretar los remos

Y que pronto pueda ver la costa

Nemu:  
>Ah, poder ver la costa...<p>

¿Cuándo podré ver la costa? ...

Mayuri:  
>Yo quiero que sepas quién soy en realidad.<p>

Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por ti.

Y si alguna vez necesitases a alguien que te acompañe.

Yo te seguiré y te mantendré con fuerzas.

Nemu:  
>Y todavía el viaje continúa, también en días calmados.<p>

La luna en su nuevo ciclo vuelve a brillar en las barcas.

Mayuri y Nemu:  
>Rezo una oración mientras espero al nuevo día.<p>

Que brille con fuerza en el horizonte de ese mar

Y cada vez que veo tu rostro

El océano empuja mi corazón

Haces que quiera apretar los remos

Y que pronto pueda ver la costa.

Nemu:  
>Todos remamos en la barca del destino<p>

Aunque las olas fluyan hacia el futuro y amenacen con abrumarnos

Más, ¿no sigue siendo un viaje maravilloso? ¿No son todos unos viajes maravillosos?.

La gente aplaudió a más no poder. La canción fue preciosa, parecía que lo había escrito un profesional.

- ¡increíble! ¡Si que nos sorprendió, capitán Kurotsuchi! ¡Lo felicito! – vociferaba y alababa la anfitriona, mientras regresaba a la plataforma.

- Como sea…- no le dio importancia - Vámonos, Nemu -

- Como diga, Mayuri-sama – sin contradichos le siguió su teniente.

- Muy bien, antes de continuar quisiera decir algunas palabras….- Decía Rangiku, llamando la atención del publico nuevamente.

- Tsh…ese Kurotsuki, suertudo... ¿como habrá hecho para que no lo descubrieran? – se pregunto mientras veía, en los pasillos, a Mayuri. – _Sonso, que no entiendes. Esa canción es del mundo humano…__- _se decía así mismo_ -__que pasaría si yo…_- de la anda, sonrió malicioso, se le había ocurrido una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Después…<strong>

- Vaya. Eso si fue sorpresivo – dijo Rukia después de presencias el Show del Capitán.

-A-ah – articulo el sustituto.

- ¿Que sucede? – una voz gruesa, hizo que Ichigo diera un respingón por el susto.

- ¡ahhh!...Chad, eres tu – dijo aliviado - oye, no te me aparezcas así de la nada. – reclamo, no le gustaba que él se apareciera así. Cualquiera en su situación, pensaría que la película Termineitor se baso en la vida real. -Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto, ya que no lo había visto desde hace un rato.

- Tenían problemas haya al fondo, y quise ayudar…- se justifico el grandulón.

Todos miraron por un segundo al moreno, pero luego enfocaron su vista hacia la anfitriona que al parecer ya había acabado de hablar de cosas sin importancia.

-¡Bueno, ahora si! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso! ¡Al siguiente participante!...el capitán del quinto escuadrón, ¡Hirako shinji! – vocifero Matsumoto a la vez que el nombrado aparecía.

Éste parecía confiado, con su sonrisa habitual. Tomo el micrófono como si fuera un experto y en el momento que la melodía comenzó a sonar el canto "su" canción.

Dirección de pág.: "(h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 5149319 X5z7 )"

Hirako:

El mismo escenario en la misma calle.

El viento monocromático sopla.

Con una fragancia tenue los restos vacilantes.

Se encuentran en alguna parte de mi corazón.

Pero siempre he creído en mí mismo.

Que aunque el tiempo cambie, puedo seguir siendo el mismo.

Hay días para plantar semillas, hay días para regarlas.

Algún día las veré, a las semillas llamadas esperanza.

Hay días de tropiezos, hay días para seguir adelante

Algún día los veré, a los brotes de las flores que se convertirán en caminos

Algún día lo veré, el camino delante de mis ojos

Que lentamente continúa.

((- ¡Paren la música! –)) grito Nanao. [Si quieren,ustedes también hagan lo mismo ;D]

-¿eh? – dejando de cantal, Shinji no sabia que pasaba.

((- Según lo que se ha averiguado. Esa canción se llama "Tane wo Maku Hibi" y le pertenece a Atari Kousuke del mundo real -))

- ¡Nooooooooo! – en forma de coro, exclamo la gente. No podían creer que el capitán hiciera tal cosa.

- Capitán Hirako. Tiene escusa alguna por su atrevimiento. – en tono de enfado, se hiso escuchar la voz del Capitán Comandante.

- Creí que no se darían cuenta – dijo simple, sin medir las consecuencia.

- ¡Haaaaa! – exhalo el publico, impresionados.

- Por su falta de respeto al concurso, se le condena una noche en la prisión – concreto el Superior, decepcionado por el acto de uno de sus súbditos.

-¡¿QUE? –

De la nada, aparecieron unos guardias de un tamaño mucha más grande que el capitán. Lo sujetaron y trataron de llevárselo a rastras, pero éste se resistía.

- Oi, oi, oi, esperen. ¡Yo no fui el único que hizo trampa!...- declaro, dejando a todos en suspenso -Kurotsuchi, también canto un tema del mundo humano…- logro liberar una de sus manos y señalo a sujeto.

- Miente. Con una gran tecnología y concentración, los miembros de mi escuadrón lograron escribir este tema. – se defencio y luego se hizo el ofendido - no permitiré que duden de nuestras capacidades.

- Esperen, esperen…ellos viven en el mundo humano – señalo al grupo de Ichigo y los demás - de seguro escacharon la canción "Life Is Like A Boat de Rie Fu ¿verdad? –

De inmediato, todo el mundo miro al pequeño grupo de amigos, esperando la respuesta.

Primero vieron a la humana.

Con una sonrisa tímida - Bueno, yo jamás la escuche – confeso.

Segundo: al Quincy

Acomodándose los lentes con dos dedos - Ni yo -

Tercero: al humano Mexicano.

Negando - Mh, mh -

Cuarto: al Shinigami Sustituto.

Con cara aburrida, pensativa y sorprendida - No tengo idea ¿Quién es ese?

Por un momento miraron a la Shinigami

Con un dedito levantado – Eeeeeeh – trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

- Definitivo, llévenselo – ordeno y se empezaron a llevarse al condenado.

- Esperen, oi esperen - trataba de aferrarse al piso – ¡Maldito Kurotsuchi!, ¿Qué les hiciste?

- Me ofendes. ¿Yo que les aria? – dijo inocentemente.

_- Recuerdo. Antes de la canción del Capitán del Duodécimo escuadrón- _

_- Esta seguro, Mayuri-sama – interrogo sin expresión alguna su teniente._

_- Calla, y reparte esto. Rápido, niña tonta – exigió. De inmediato, ella fue a cumplir su orden, llevando las bebidas al grupo de amigos._

_- Capitán los jueces ya lo bebieron – aviso Rin, asustado._

_- Esplendido, de seguro no recordaran nada. Ahora si podemos empezar – dijo mostrando sus dientes en forma maligna._

_- Ya se los he dado a los demás, capitán – declaro otro esclavo._

_- Fin de recuerdo - _

- Como si no fue capas de escribir una simple canción…– dijo Mayuri negando con la cabeza.

- Maldito…- mascullo, mientras era arrastrado en el suelo. Gruñendo mas al ver que el científico ponía los ojos viscos y los movía en círculos como burla.

Después de llevar a Shinji a su celda, decidieron continuar la función.

- Que pena…perdimos a otro participante. – Dijo triste, pero cambio su expresión, repentinamente, a uno alegre - ¡pero por suerte, Hinamori es una de las representantes de su escudaron así que no hay problema!

El público aplaudió por la noticia.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en la mesa de Ichigo y los demás.<p>

- Les dije que era imposible hacer trampa. – dijo Ishida.

- Ese Hirako, ¿como se le ocurre? – exclamo decepcionado el sustituto.

- Eso le pasa por ser holgazán. Así que apresúrate o si no también pediré que te encierren a ti también, junto con él – amenazo enojada Rukia, con los brasos bien cruzados y una expresión de enfado.

-Hai, hai –

* * *

><p>Luego de unos segundos, Matsumoto estaba lista para llamar a la siguiente participante.<p>

- ¡Muy bien reciban ahora al miembro del octavo escuadrón, Kasumi Ayuna! -

La gente aplaudió en seguida al ver a la joven mujer preparada para cantar.

A la vez que cantaba…

- ¿Y esa? – interrogo el sustituto.

- Es nueva – confirmo Renji.

- Ichigo, deberías ir a prepararte…- sugirió una pensativa Rukia, dejando a su compañero en alerta.

- No me digas que…- pero antes de formular las palabras, su compañera asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender de que ya era su hora. - Esperare a que me llamen – dijo como si nada, con un poco de miedo.

- No seas cobarde, Kurosaki – dijo el Quincy.

- No lo soy. Lo que pasa es que prefiero que me llamen – trato de defenderse, pero no conto con que su camarada se lo esperara.

- Deja de estupideces y vamos – ordeno Rukia levantándose de su silla y velozmente sujeto el cuello posterior de su traje.

- ¿eh? –más rápido que un parpadeo, Ichigo ya estaba siendo arrastrado por la Shinigami. - ¡joder, Rukia! – exclamo rabioso, mientras pataleaba.

- No chilles, idiota…-decía Rukia mientras tironeaba del chico.

- Me las pagaras…- mascullo entre dientes, fasta desaparecer de la vista de sus otras camaradas que veían la escena incrédulos.

- (suspiro) Es la única forma en que se entiende esos dos ¿verdad? – comento Ishida, resignado a las actitudes de los Shinigamis.

- Mhm – asintió Chad.

- Como dije antes, yo aria lo mismo – de brazos cruzados, declaro Renji .

- ¿y tu Inoue-san? ¿Eh? – el chico con lentes se dirigió a la joven, pero quedo extrañado al ver el estado de ésta.

Al parecer mientras todos discutían con el sustituto, ella le dio más importancia a los bocadillos que le habían ofrecido. Y al parecer le gustaron tanto, que media una gran cantidad en su boca.

Embarrada con distintos colores de cremas en el rostro y una enorme cantidad de masa en la boca, solo pudo podía decir - mhym pehsmgh qmh hdmh thm rumph - fue lo único que se entendió.

-A-ah – soltó su camarada a pesar de que no haya entendido nada.

* * *

><p>Bien! Espero que les haya gustado..jejeje…esos capitanes si que son muy tramposos :D…la primera canción es una de mis preferidas! Por que fue el primer eningh de bleach, además de la letra ;)<p>

Disculpen si les pareció corto, es que estoy justamente corta de tiempo, así que intentare hacerlo largo la próxima :D…Ya son los últimos Caps :O…QUE PENA! Pero ya tendré tiempo para llorar, ahora les sugeriré algo. Vieron un video AMV de **Bleach** en Youtube que se llama "**Arigatou, Rukia**"…ese video me puso muy sensible que casi llore ToT _[lo malo es que esta en ingles u_u_]…bueno, es un lindo video. Se trata de un homenaje a ellos desde que se conocieron hasta el cap 342… :D se las re recomiendo, si tienen tiempo, véanla |D es muy emocionante para mi _[Tu te emocionas con cualquier video IchiRuki ¬¬]_ no es cierto! DX…Enserio, si pueden échenle un vistazo. NO SE AREPENTIRAN! XD

Yosh! Ahora lo mas importante, el próximo cap se **actualizara el próximo Sábado 31 de marzo** :D [Decidí ese día, porque así tendrán tiempo de leer el cap :D…un fin de semana es apropiado ] además será el ultimo día que descargare un capitulo de Bleach (anime) T-T…ojala sea mentira de que termina!

Bueno con esto me despido, espero que se porten bien y que no hagan travesuras. Y suerte a todos que ya comenzaron las clases :)…besitos y _Que el Embajador Alga os proteja _XD

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

Ya ne [^^]


	9. Cap9 Incluso en esto estamos juntos

**Hola!** Chicos y chicas! Estoy Happy!...bueno, bueno…aquí el cap que todos esperaban..SI! Ichi va a cantar XDDDD jeje…debo confesar que fue difícil escribir, ya que no gozo de mucho tiempo: a pesar de las cosas en el cole, también tengo que encargarme de algunas en casa XS además de que la inspiración no llegaba…pero por suerte, al organizar las cosas, me di cuenta que tengo libre los Jueves :DD ahora espero que mi hermano me deje usar su compu en esos tiempos, además ustedes saben que no tengo internet TTOTT…pero sigo escribiendo, que les parece? :D

Estoy un poco bajona, DDXX Sasakibe murió! Ash, me gustaba su Zanpakuto :( es una pena… _[Recién te enteras que falleció ¬¬]_ [Oye! No es tan fácil estar al corriente D|]…además de que Bleach termino. Gracias a Ichi-kia-chan y a pame18 por el aviso :) de verdad me hace muy feliz saber eso ;D

UUUYYY tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero lo dejo para luego…primero lo primero!

_**¡Agradecimientos por sus Review a!:**_

**Emilia-chan****: **Nueva lectora _[o tal vez una que no quiso dejar Review antes ¬¬]_ [no seas mal educado!] Hola! Gracias por comentar…me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo…si ya era hora XD pero lo mejor para el final no? Jeje…espero que este cap te guste…saludos :)

**Ichi-kia-chan****:** holas! Me alegra que te haya sacado algunas carcajadas el otro cap :D y ten por seguro de que en este canta Ichi…y sip, eso le pasa a Shinji por confiarse y Mayuri fue muy listo, pero no justifica de que sea un tramposo jeje XDD…gracias! No sabes a alegría que me da saber eso de que bleach no termino :D…pero, acaso a Tite-sensei no lo llamaban señor relleno XD…bueno, es fantástico saber que no termino, pero seré yo o…están muy apurados para que termine, digo el manga avanza muy rápido y ya termino el anime y no creo que a Tite-sensei se le haya ido la inspiración…bueno, no te distraigo y espero que te guste el cap….gracias por comentar :D

**Pame18****:** HOLAS! COMO TE BA EN EL COLE! _[¿no estaba de vacaciones? Óo] _[Nop sep XD] bueno me pone muy feliz saber que te haya gustado el cap :D y también gracias por el aviso, estuve pensando y ¿No se te hace extraño de que no quieran ponerle relleno? Bueno, me viera encantado mas rellenos porque así veríamos mas historias de Ichi y Rukia con su nueva apariencia…pero en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por comentar ^^

**Lovetamaki1****:** Hola! Me pone contenta saber que te gustaron los dos cap :D si, fueron unos tramposos y lo de Mayuri, ya deberían de haber sospechado…por lo tacaño que parece jejeje |DD…gracias por comentar, saludos y espero que este cap también te guste :)

**Luna Soledad****: **Hola! Qué bueno que te parezca divertido :D no sabes cómo me reí al imaginarlo…creían que estaba loca al reme de la nada |DD SIIII te aseguro que te derretirás cuando escuches a Ichi XDD asique pídele a alguien que te ponga en un balde jeje…gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap :D

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que querían leer este cap :D espero no decepcionarlas :)

También a**Titihappy-chan** por el favor que me hiso! ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad te lo agradezco :D

AHH! Y espero que **recuerden** haber traído sus **auriculares**, por la canción de Ichigo jaja…espero que lo recuerden; **abajo estará la dirección para escuchar la canción**, cópienlo en otra pestaña, borren los espacios, y cuando lleguen a la pagina, hagan clic en la fechita azul (que es el play, no se confundan con el de arriba)que hay alado de un nombre (todo azul) y de inmediato lean el fic para seguir la letra. :)

**RECOMENDACIÓN:** hay un fic que me está gustando mucho y se llama **"****Love between Dead****"** (El amor en medio de la muerte) este fic me encanta :D es como ver una peli de terror y a la vez pronto Ichiruki XXDDD se las re recomiendo! Y cuando lo lean, no olviden dejarle Review ;) así sigue publicando mas |DD jeje…de verdad :D léanla!

También otros fic que me gustan como la de **lovetamaki1**** - **** "****Antología de amores eternos****"** solo lean el Summary y sabrán de que se trata ;) son lindas Historias :) y me fascinan, se las recomiendo :D

Todas las encontraran en mis favoritos :)

Advertencia: debo pedir disculpas |O hay una canción que está en japonés. Perdón, no pude conseguirla porque no estado yendo al ciber por los dobles turnos del cole |33

Bien ahora empecemos, pero antes…**"¡Toma esto, Poder de la Justicia! ¡Armadura Justiciera, Banda de la Justicia! ¡Equipar!"** Yooshhh! Estoy lista ahora si!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 (anteúltimo)<strong>

"**Incluso en esto estamos juntos"**

Mientras se oía escuchas a la muchacha Kasumi cantar, Ichigo trataba de disimular sus nervios. Pero era claro que no podía pasar por alto a la Shinigami que tenia al lado. Era evidente el nerviosismo del Shinigami ya que a éste le temblaba la mano cuando trataba de escribir, más que una canción parecía que estaba escribiendo su testamento.

- No te preocupes, Ichigo. De seguro no lo harás tan mal – dijo Rukia tratando de subirle los ánimos a su compañero.

- No estoy preocupado – trato de excusarse – lo que pasa…es…que...me desconcentro en este lugar – se defendió.

Para Rukia no tenía nada de malo estar ahí, porque para ser exactos el lugar estaba casi vacío y las únicas personas que hacían bulla estaban en el escenario y en el público que ellos no veían.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo – expreso sarcástica, como dando la razón al chico, cosa que éste entendió perfectamente de que se estaba burlando de él.

- Tsh –

- Vamos, ánimos. De seguro te divertirás ahí arriba… -alentó

- Seria un idiota si me divierto – comento fastidiado, era obvio que esas cosas no eran para él.

- Ya eres un idiota – contraataco divertida, ocasionado otra pelea verbal.

- Y tu una maldita bruja -

- cabeza de cepillo – respondió.

- Niñata chaparra – dijo esta vez parándose frente a ella.

- Cabeza de cuerpo espín – insulto con más enojo.

- Enana

* * *

><p>Mientras ellos estaban en su pelea verbal sin agresiones…<p>

- ¡Maldición! ¡Eso dolió, Rukia! -

Mejor dicho, en una de sus peleas habituales. El público disfrutaba plácidamente los cantos de los participantes, a la vez que un pequeño grupo de amigos…

- ¿Cómo creen que le vaya a Kurosaki-kun? – interrogo a sus compañeros la chica con exagerados atributos.

- No tengo idea…de seguro Rukia debe de estar ayudándolo – comento Renji, sin quitar su vista del escenario. Para él era obvio lo que estaba pasando.

- Mhm…no se sabe, con lo orgulloso que es Kurosaki, deben de estar peleando en estos momentos – concluyo el Quincy que de cierto modo tenia razón.

- Mh – musito el moreno grandulón.

- Ah, solo espero que le salga bien – chocando ambas palmas, expreso la chica.

* * *

><p>Por suerte la peles de Ichigo y Rukia ya había acabado, como consecuencia, un chichón en la cabeza naranja.<p>

A la vez que el joven estaba sentado, sobaba la cabeza y haciendo quejidos.

- Ya deja de quejarte…- dijo arrogante la Shinigami ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del sustituto. Si las miradas fueran como acuchilladas, Rukia seria la mujer que matan en la ducha de la película "Sicosis".

- ¿Como quieres que no me queje? Si envés de ayudarme me golpeas…- reclamo.

- Te lo mereces…-

Maldiciendo entre dientes, el Shinigami decidió prestarle más atención a su canción. Sujetando el papel y leyéndolo para saber que le falta.

- ¿Qué quieres que mas le agregue? – interrogo.

- Mira aquí hay un espacio – acercándose al Shinigami, Rukia apunto con el dedo un lugar de la hoja en donde, según ella, faltaba una frase para terminar.

- No hay espacio, esta es la continuación – explico Ichigo, guiando con el lápiz para que ella pudiera entender.

- Pero si lees esto y luego aquello, no queda bien – regaño.

- Mhghh – refunfuño el chico al ver lo insistente que era su compañera.

- Por eso te digo que pienses en dos freses para ponerlas y así de una vez terminarla – aconsejo, reincorporándose y mostrando una sonrisa de confianza, cosa que a Ichigo le agrado pero a la vez llamo su curiosidad.

- ¿dos frases? ¿Y cual sugieres? – interrogo incrédulo, al notar la seguridad de la joven por insistir en eso.

- Bueno, podrías… ¿eh? – justo antes de terminar sus palabras, fue callada al sentir de que los otros participantes ya habían acabado. Volteo inmediatamente su vista, al igual que el sustituto, y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban a anunciando a otro concursante.

- Diablos…- musito el Shinigami. Nervioso en solo pensar que sería el siguiente.

- No espera, aun falta alguien. – trato de tranquilizarlo, pero al parecer no funcionaba.

(-"bien público, guarde lo mejor para el final-") vocifero Rangiku con alegría.

- ¡Wah! ¡Es mi turno, tonta! – como gato espantado, Ichigo se levanto inmediatamente, viendo aterrorizado la plataforma.

-…- Rukia ignoro por completo la exagerada reacción del chico, para escuchar mejor a la anfitriona.

* * *

><p>-"¡Ahora, es mi turno!" –exclamo emocionada la teniente del decimo escuadrón.<p>

Ambos Shinigamis que se encontraban detrás de la cortina, suspiraron aliviados. Se habían olvidado de que Matsumoto más iba a participar. Pero su armonía se deshizo al escuchar la explicación de la teniente.

- decidí-… ¿eh?...- miro confundida la lista que tenía a mano - que raro, creí que me había puesto última en la lista – cálculo, mirando seria y sospechosamente el papel.

Por el dicho, Ichigo y Rukia tenían un montón de gotitas en el rostro de nerviosismo, creyendo que habían descubierto el intercambio de la lista de participantes.

- Bueno, en fin – dijo volviendo a las sonrisas, ignorando el "repentino" cambio, causando que los Shinigamis que estaban metidos en eso se relajaran nuevamente - ¡me llega mi hora! Pero necesito que alguien me presente – exclamo como niña enojada, pero cambio su semblante al oír un voluntario.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yo lo haré! – vocifero Yachiru apareciendo de la nada y de un salto, ya estaba alado de la teniente.

- Perfecto – después de decir eso, corrió inmediatamente hacia detrás de las cortinas, parándose junto a Ichigo y Rukia. Éstos tenían una gotita de la confusión.

- ¡Hola chicos!- saludo energética la pequeña - ¡Ahora reciban con un gran aplauso a la de pechos grandes…!- presentaba "adecuadamente" Yachiru – ¡A la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku!

La mujer al entrar a la plataforma, recibió varios chiflidos y halagos del público.

- Bien. ¡Ran-chan, buena suerte! – con su carcajada habitual, la pequeña se retiro para dejar lugar a la joven.

Dirección de pág.: ** "(**h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 4968678b TV0 **)"**

Ésta se paro coquetamente. Su ritmo comenzó a sonar, y luego empezó a cantar.

Matsumoto:

"Utsukushiki wo ai ni tatofu no wa  
>Ai no sugata wo shiranu mono"<br>Moreta toiki wo sotto taguri yose  
>Tsumugu kotoba ni oborete yuku<p>

Ubu na ko ne  
>Otogibanashi wo shinjite iru no?<br>Utakata no yume naredo kuruoshiku

Saki midare yo hana tachi  
>Iro dzuku ai yue ni<br>Saki hokore yo hana tachi  
>Kedakaku iki iku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei<p>

"Minikuki wo ai ni tatofu no wa  
>Ai wo shitte to ogoru mono"<br>Doro ni mamireta hane wo hikizutte  
>Nakinureta mama furueteta no?<p>

Baka na ko ne  
>Atashi no mune de iyashite ageru<br>Barairo no yume wo idaki tobi tate yo

Mai midare yo chou tachi  
>Iro nuku ai yue ni<br>Mai agare yo chou tachi  
>Kedakaku ikiyuku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei<p>

"Unare Haineko" kaki chirase  
>setsunaku kasumi kieyuku<br>aitsu no senaka wo

Saki midare yo hana tachi  
>Hakanaki inochi nara<br>Saki hokore yo hana tachi  
>Kedakaku chiri yuku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei<p>

-El publico masculino trago saliva.-

Matsumoto:  
>Saki midare yo hana tachi<br>Iro dzuku ai yue ni  
>Saki hokore yo hana tachi<br>Kedakaku yuki iku mo utsukushiki kana jinsei

La gente aplaudió complacida por el canto de la teniente, mientras ésta se iba caminando casquivanamente, satisfecha por los halagos. Al llegar, dos Shinigamis la miraban sorprendidos.

- Teniente Matsumoto, nunca nos dijo que cantaba así – exclamo Rukia.

- ¿Les sorprendió? – la aludida interrogo emocionada.

- Bueno, la letra estaba bien diseñada…- comento la Shinigami.

- Lo que pasa es que esta canción la invente hace años – confeso como si no fuera importante.

-…- los dos jóvenes no sabían que decir, estaban confundidos.

- Quería que todos la escucharan, y que mejor oportunidad para organizar un concurso y mostrar mi canción – explico sonriente al saber que le salió todo a la perfección.

- ¿Entonces, lo tenia desde hade tiempo? – volvió a preguntar la chica, con un semblante incrédulo.

- Claro, jamás lograría escribir una canción en un día. Pero eso si, debo felicitar a todos porque realmente me sorprendieron. – dijo, alagando a los demás. Luego dio camino a la plataforma, pero no sin antes de avisar al siguiente participante.- bueno, me toca presentarte a ti, Ichigo – dejando a ambos Shinigamis boquiabiertos, la teniente regreso a su puesto como anfitriona.

- A eso debería de llamarse trampa – comento es sustituto aun impactado por la noticia respecto a la canción de Rangiku.

- De verdad, se salió con la suya – murmuro la Shinigami con la misma expresión que su compañero.

(-"Muy bien, ahora"-)

- Diablos…- el joven Kurosaki cayó en la desesperación y comenzó a buscar en todas partes un objeto para tirar. Luego sonrió satisfecho al hallar algo.

- ¿Qué haces, Ichigo?- interrogo extrañada al ver que el sustituto estaba apunto de lanzar un ¿libro? A unos de los reflectores.

- Que mi presentación tarde – decía mientras se preparaba para arrojar como si fuera un lanzador de beisbol.

Lamentablemente, al parecer, nuestro amigo naranja no practicaba ese deporte, lo cual llevo a que el libro se pasara de largo y golpeara a un Shinigami de limpieza.

- Que buena puntería - se burlo, con expresión aburrida su compañera.

* * *

><p>-¡Reciban al ultimo participante! ¡El héroe de Karakura, el Shinigami sustituto…KUROSAKI ICHIGO! – vocifero presentando a la persona mas esperada por algunos. El público aplaudió emocionado.<p>

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo…<p>

- ¡Vamos ichigo, tu puedes! – animaba su compañera para que él saliera.

- ¿Como lo haré si no termine? – hizo recordar.

- Trata de improvisar – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Como si fuera fácil, enana – reprocho. Él no lo admitiría pero estaba nervioso.

* * *

><p>Los espectadores aplaudían, aun sin ver al participante. Pero el sonido de los aplausos disminuía siendo remplazado por murmullos.<p>

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – interrogo Renji un poco preocupado.

- Ah! tal vez quieren dar un aire de expectativa, como las estrellas de Rock – dijo inocentemente la chica.

- Quizás Kurosaki se rehúsa a salir – comento el Quincy.

- No digas eso, Ishida-kun.- exclamo - No creo que Kurosaki-kun este asustado –

* * *

><p>Tristemente Inoue no tenía razón…<p>

- Ve, Ichigo – decía Rukia, quien empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al nombrado para que saliera.

- No quiero – se negó, aferrándose a las paredes. Lamentablemente para la Shinigami, el pasillo que tenían que pasar para entrar a la plataforma era estrecho, lo cual el joven Kurosaki aprovecho para agarrarse de las paredes con ambas manos y así evitar salir.

Sin darle importancia de que el participante no salía, lo Shinigamis que estaban a cargo de la música, hicieron sonar su ritmo para empezar el acto.

Al oír su compás, el Shinigami quedo devastado - ¿Ese es mi ritmo? – pregunto, fijando su vista hacia su espalda para ver a la chica que aun intentaba sacarlo al escenario.

- E-es lo único que se parecía a lo que-querías. N-no había otro – decía cortante, haciendo muecas por el esfuerzo que hacia empujando al sustituto.

- Con más motivos no salgo – afirmo aferrándose mas, comportándose como un niño malcriado.

- No seas gallina -

- Oye! Ya te dije que no lo soy. Lo que pasa es que aun no agregue lo que me faltaba. – hablaba con dificultad, tratando de no soltarse para salir.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo – dijo soltando al joven.

Al no sentir más el empuje de la chica, Ichigo se volteo para verla. - Que quieres decir con-…- Pero lo único que vio fue como la Shinigami corría hacia él para darle una patada tan fuerte que lo mando volando, sacándolo hacia la plataforma.

Dirección de pág.: ** "(**h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 4460073 6O6M**)"**

Al público se le corría una gotita en la cabeza por la manera tan original de entrar por parte del sustituto.

- ¡Rukia, desgraciada! – dijo cascarrabias, levantándose del suelo. Pero su expresión cambio al notar la cara de confusión que tenían los espectadores. Suspiro resignado, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Respiro profundo e hizo lo que no quería, cantar.

Ichigo:

Lluvia... ayer también estuvo lloviendo.

Y así fue el día anterior….

En cámara lenta, el amor poco a poco

Se rompió frente a mí

(-Por que solo una cosa...Solo una cosa. Que no puede proteger-) Rukia entro a la plataforma dejando sorprendido al Shinigami y emocionada a la gente. Por ese motivo Ichigo siguió cantando.

Ichigo:

La batalla continua.

Por el bien del orgullo.

Ichigo y Rukia:

No es hora de llorar

Dejémoslo para después

Y jurare en la lluvia de junio otra vez.

-Ambos se miraron-

Ichigo:

Pero la cálida lluvia

Humedece mis mejillas

En cámara lenta, con ardiente frialdad

Me guía cada vez más fuerte.

Rukia:

Porque ese tipo de cosas como los "recuerdos"

Aun no se enfrían.

Ichigo:

Aunque no entienda

No tengo otra opción más que correr.

Ichigo y Rukia:

No es hora de llorar

Solo hazte más fuerte

La lluvia de junio determinara la vida y la muerte.

Sonrió contento, aligerando un poco su seño, a la vez que miraba a sus amigos contentos por su canto. Fijo su vista hacia la chica que tenia alado, lo cual ésta le sonrió satisfecha, estaba feliz por él. No quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, fue en vano que se preocupara por su canción. Nunca debió dudar de que ella estuviera a su lado para ayudarlo como siempre lo ha hecho.

Ichigo y Rukia:

No es hora de llorar

Solo hazte más fuerte

La lluvia de junio determinara la vida y la muerte.

La gente aplaudió a más no poder, la letra, las voces, todo, todo les había encantado. Chiflidos y ovaciones, era la única forma en que el público podía expresar su emoción.

Rukia e Ichigo miraron por un momento al público y sonrieron apenados. Luego ambos cruzaron sus miradas e incurvaron sus labios a una sonrisa significativa. Ambos lo habían hecho, juntos, como en cada batalla los dos siempre estarían juntos para cualquier cosa, incluso si fuera para un ridículo concurso, ellos se ayudarían, se acompañarían, y cuidarían entre si y ellos lo sabían.

- ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Ichigo, Kuchiki! ¡Estuvieron maravillosos! – exclamo con tanta alegría la teniente Matsumoto que ingresaba nuevamente a la plataforma.

* * *

><p>Los nombrados, sin decir nada se retiraron. Al llegar tras la cortina, donde nadie los viera, suspiraron sacando todo el nerviosismo que habían acumulado en el escenario. Luego los dos nuevamente se miraron y rieron cómplices.<p>

- Gracias, Rukia – susurro Ichigo, sin importarle de que ella lo escuchara. Sentándose en el suelo contra la pared.

- No es nada. – contesto, colocándose junto a él. – Pero, cuando nos metamos en algo parecido, no quiero oír quejas - dijo divertida.

- Tsh…- sonrió de medio lado. Luego volteo su rostro para verla y se encontró con dos ojos violetas que lo miraban profundamente. El cruce de sus miradas causo que ambos se inmovilizaran por un momento, contemplando los ojos del otro. Se sonrieron nuevamente y para salir de ese trance, Ichigo decidió pararse. – Deberíamos de ir con los chicos, deben de estar esperándonos para burlarse de cómo cante – dijo divertido a la vez que ofreció su mano a su compañera para ayudarla.

- Ah…- afirmo, tomando la mano de éste, sujetándola con firmeza. Al estar ambos de pie, se dirigieron hacia el público, ya hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y lo hicieron como siempre…juntos.

* * *

><p>Lo siento! Se que querían Ichiruki, pero no me sale TOT…tal vez digan que es fácil pero no lo es para mí AJJUAAA! Creo que se me contagio el virus de Tite-sensei KIAAA! Sálvenme….- corriendo en círculos 'en el ciber' (vergüenza total)-<p>

Bueno, bueno pero espero que les haya gustado el Cap :) sip elegí este tema porque de las dos que canta con Rukia, esta es la que mas me gusto…bueno aun no leí la otra traducida, pero la escuche y entre las dos, este me pareció mas a la vos de Ichi :D

Próximo cap! Fina! Díganme, díganme quien quiere que gane…

Vot_1 si quieres que gane Rukia-sama…Vot_2 si quieres que gane el sexi naranjito, Ichigo…Vot_3 si quieres que gane nuestra piña dulce, Renji…Vot_4 si quieres que gane el cuatro ojos, Ishida…Vot_5 si quieres que gane el tramposo de Mayuri…Vot_6 si quieres que gane la también tramposa Matsumoto…Vot_7 si quieres que gane Hinamiri, aun si no entendieron la letra…Vot 8 si quieres que gane Hanataroi, también si no entendieron la letra…Vot_9 si quieres que gane la banda del Escuadrón 11…Vot_10 si quieres que gane pechugona de Inoue _[sacaras esa línea verdad? ¬¬]_ [Claro, no debemos arriesgarnos XD]…Vot_11 si quieres que gane otros Shinigamis…los participante Ukitake y Hisako fueron descalificado, uno por enfermarse y otro por estafador…jajaja!

Jajaja! No mentira…vamos díganme quien quiere que gane. ah! eso si, si gana Ichi, gana solo, si gana Rukia gana sola…lo se, parezco mala en hacerlos elegir T.T _[te gusta esto, cierto? ¬¬]_ [como crees X)]…también quiero sugerencias para el premio :D con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, se me había olvidado de eso XP…bien el próximo cap se **actualizara el día 8 o 9**…lo siento, lo que pasa es que tengo más pruebas… pero espero que se cuiden mucho, que el embajador alga os proteja XD

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…

Ya ne [^^]


	10. Cap10 La persona ganadora es…

Hola a todos! Como esta?...espero que bien :D Ok este es el ultimo cap de este fic ∏ο∏ La pase muy bien escribiendo :´D pero no es hora de llorar sino leer jeje…perfecto, lo agradecimientos están abajo :) muchas gracias por comentar sobre quien quiere que gane y debo declarar que estoy de acuerdo con un comentario ¦D jeje…no digo mas, porque esa persona va a sospechar…Oki-Doki! Ahora espero que disfruten del cap :)

**¡Feliz 40 review!**

Vaya, no creí que llegaríamos a tanto =D _[No se supone que se festeja los 50 y los 100 ¬¬]_ [Si pero hasta aquí llegamos =) y hay que estar agradecidos] …okey, antes que lleguen abajo…solo quiero decir…perdónenme :3 _[¿por que?¿que hiciste? ÓÒ]_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 (final)<strong>

"**La persona ganadora es… ¡gran sorpresa!"**

Después de haber cantado juntos, decidieron volver al lugar de espectadores. Al llegar ahí, se acercaron a su grupo de amigos que los esperaba para agasajarlos.

- Los felicito, kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san – decía una contenta voz aguda, al ver a sus compañeros acercándose.

- A-ah – dijeron ambos.

- Vaya, cantaste perfecto, Kuchiki-san – alago el Quincy con una amable sonrisa.

- Gracias – agradeció la aludida.

- No, tiene razón. Estuviste esplendida – con una voz más que contenta, dijo Renji. Éste estaba feliz porque su amiga volviera a cantar como siempre lo hacia cuando era niña. Pero de tantas felicitaciones que venían para la joven Shinigami, alguien se sintió ignorado.

- Oigan, yo también cante – se hizo escuchar Ichigo, consiguiendo la atención de sus camaradas.

- Oh, claro. Buen trabajo, Kurosaki – dijo Ishida como si no diera importancia.

- Ah... te salió bien – lo dijo sin importancia el Teniente.

- …- Chad solo mostro su pulgar como muestra de "Bien hecho"

- Tsk – mascullo fastidiado el sustituto al darse cuenta de los "amables" amigos que tenia.

A Rukia le causo gracia la cara de aburrimiento que puso su compañero – Ha,ha…¿estas molesto?…- pregunto divertida.

Revolvió su cabello por la tonta pregunta - ¿Por que debería de estarlo? – enfoco nuevamente su vista en ella y sonrió, al igual que ella, con solo verla. No sabían que les estaba pasando esa noche, pero la necesidad de siempre contemplar los ojos del otro era como si el mundo se detuviera por ellos. Para salir de ese estado que no desagradaba a ninguno, decidieron desviar sus miradas para tomar asiento con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, que por suerte sus otros camaradas no lograron notar.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, el ambiente se estaba volviendo aburrido.<p>

- Por cierto… ¿cuando dirán quien es el ganador? – interrogo por primera vez curioso el Kurosaki.

- Creo que ahora mismo lo están decidiendo…- contesto la Shinigami al notar como los jueces estaban conversando.

- ¿Quién cree que gane? – soltó sin saber por qué el sustituto.

- Pues aquí es un misterio…- esta vez quien contesto fue el Quincy - los Shinigami han mostrado un buen talento para el canto, creo que será una decisión difícil…- reconoció, acomodándose los lentes a su estilo.

- Mhh…

- ¿Ansioso, Kurosaki? – pregunto entretenido.

- No veo el motivo…- contesto de mala gana.

En ese mismo instante la voz de la teniente Nanao se hizo escuchar.

((-Por favor, se solicita la presencia de los participantes en el escenario -))

Al escuchar el mensaje, los llamados dudaban en ir o no ya que no explicaron los motivos.

((-Ahora-)) expreso con voz autoritaria. Los participantes al escuchar la "gentil" petición de la teniente, se fueron rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos después…<strong>

Todos los participantes estaban en la plataforma, parados en forma desordenada, esperando saber es motivo del llamado. En una esquina, entro Matsumoto con una sonrisa junto a los jueces, al parecer ya estaban por anunciar al victorioso del concurso.

- ¡Ok! ¡Ahora se dirá el nombre del ganador! – Expreso contenta Rangiku - ¡Luces! – con una señal, todo el escenario se volvió oscuro, las luces de los reflectores bailaban por todos lados señalando a cualquiera.

De los tres jueces, Genryūsai hablar.

- Fue una decisión difícil…- comenzó a decir el anciano – pero concluimos que…- algunos Shinigamis se comían las uñas de la ansiedad - El premio es para…

Todos estaban tensos, sorprendidos, nerviosos e impactados al escuchar el nombre del ganador.

- Mantsumoto Rangiku…-

- ¡Si! - grito emocionada, dando un salto. Pero no se dio cuenta de que el comandante no termino de hablar.

-… Por favor, podía decir que dejen de jugar con esas luces – completo, decepcionando a la anfitriona. Ésta, haciendo una señal con la mano desanimadamente, logro que las luces se quedaran quietas.

- Perfecto, ahora si. – Volvió a hablar el comandante – Por su gran esfuerzo…

Todos miraban expectantes, deseosos de saber el nombre.

- El premio es para….- los espectadores no podían mas con la ansiedad, acercaban sus cabezas para escuchar - Yamada Hanatarou – llamo.

- ¿SI, Qué desea?…- interrogo tímido, al oír su nombre.

- No. Tú ganaste – aclaro el comandante dejando a todos mas que boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamaron los Shinigami y humanos, incluyendo el publico.

- Acércate para recibir su premio…- pidió el anciano, tranquilo sin impórtale las reacciones de sus súbditos.

- A-ahí…- contesto más que feliz, acercándose torpemente hacia su superior.

Mientras que los demás estaban que no lo podía creer.

- Que mal…y yo que me esforcé por mi canción – dijo Matsumoto como niña que perdió su osito de felfa.

- Esto es ridículo – dijo el tramposo ofendido de Kurotsuchi – Vámonos, Nemu.

- Si, Mayuri-sama.

- ¡Que, ¿fui vencido por un chiquillo? – interrogo Kenpachi, con cara de que no entendía nada.

- Es injusto, su voz no es hermosa – exclamo indignado Yumichika, moviendo su cabello elegantemente.

- No se preocupe capitán, de seguro hay un error – cuestiono Ikkaku.

- ¡Kia! ¡Te felicito, Hana-hana! – con su carcajada habitual y su sonrisa imborrable, felicito la pequeña Yachiru al miembro del cuarto escuadrón.

- Ah…gracias…- dijo tímido el Shinigami.

A la vez, en un costado.

- Quien lo diría – dijo el Quincy que estaba tan impresionado como los demás.

- Ese Hanatarou – exclamo el teniente Abarai.

- … - el sustituto no dijo nada al ver que todo era en vano.

Al pensar que estaba deprimido, la Shinigami trata de animarlo - No te preocupes, Ichigo. Tu lo hiciste bien – dijo con una sonrisa para reconfortarlo, pero la respuesta del chico le molesto.

- Claro que si, - dijo arrogante, tratando de salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba - que esperabas… ¡Auch! – chillo al recibir un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Idiota, aunque sea trata de ser humilde! – reclamo la chica al escuchar la arrogancia del Shinigami sustituto. Éste trato de quejarse pero la voz del comandante lo detuvo, estaba hablando sobre el premio que recibiría el ganador.

- El premio es… - todos escucharon atentos para saber si aunque sea valió la pena intentarlo – Una estatuilla de plata del Embajador de Algas – dijo, mostrando el objeto y entregándosela al nuevo propietario.

- ¡¿AH? – exclamaron todos paralizados al ver el premio, a excepción de una Shinigami que se lamentaba por no tenerlo.

- Es muy hermoso, que pena que no gane – decía con brillos en los ojos, admirando el estupendo objeto, según ella.

- Eso es una… – musito Ichigo, aun muy impactado por saber que canto para tratar de ganar esa cosa.

- el diseño fue hecho por la Familia Kuchiki – aclaro el comandante, a la vez que entregaba la recompensa.

- Como me lo imaginaba, Nii-sama es el responsable de esa obra de arte – dijo Rukia que no salía de la emoción por "la obra de arte" que hizo su hermano.

- Vaya, jamás me lo espere de Byakuya – susurro el joven Kurosaki, que estaba aun en shock por el premio.

- Ah, gracias – contesto contento el ganador.

Mientras algunos concursantes se iban, uno quiso quitarse la duda.

- Eso es imposible…¿Cómo legaron a un acuerdo? – se atrevió a interrogar Ikkaku. La pregunta la hizo en tono respetable, por lo cual el comandante decidió responder.

- El voto era indeciso...pero gracias a la Capitana Unohana, nos dimos cuenta de quien merecía ganar – ante la confesión de Yamamoto, todos dirigieron su vista hacia la capitana, encontrándose con su sonrisa habitual.

- A mi me pareció una bella canción…Hay algún problema con eso? – pronuncio mostrando su sonrisa "agradable", por no decir aterradora, causando que al resto le corriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

- No, ninguna –

- Pero como también nos gusto otra voz…- comento el comandante – tenemos un segundo premio...- afirmo, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención de los participantes. -…y es para Kuchiki Rukia. –

- Mh…- La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

- Felicidades, teniente Kuchiki. Tiene una hermosa voz - alago el anciano.

-_¿Si es hermosa, por qué no gano? _– pensó Renji.

- eh? ¿Y que gano? – interrogo curioso el Shinigami sustituto. Ante la pregunta, Nanao anuncio el premio.

((-El segundo premio son cinco boletos gratis, todo pago, para ir a Chappylandia, cortesía de Lovetakami1…Advertencia: los boletos son validos desde el 4 del 04 hasta el 16, no incluye la montaña rusa, pregunte respecto a esta promoción antes de utilizar las entradas.-))

Todos que quedaron con la cara de "¿Qué?" al oír la forma rápida en como informo la teniente. Mientras que una asistente se acercaba a Rukia para entregarle los dichosos boletos.

- Muchas gracias, Capitán comandante – agradeció feliz, sosteniendo los boletos con emoción. Ésta al tener su reconfortante premio, dio la vuelta para enseñárselo a su compañero de cabellera llamativa. A pesar de que al chico no le gustaba la idea de ir, sonrió de medio lado al ver la alegría y la sonrisa que tenia la shinigami.

Los participantes decidieron que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí parados y se fueron de la plataforma para entretenerse con otra cosa.

- Bueno, aunque el concurso haya acabado y yo no haya ganado, disfruten del bufet y diviértanse…- exclamo Matsumoto, para luego retirarse.

* * *

><p>Minutos después de haberse retirado de la plataforma y de haber llegado a su querida mesa, todos los sentados suspiraron bajones por como termino todo, o mejor dicho…<p>

- Tanto esfuerzo para nada – comento el teniente pelirrojo, recibiendo la aprobación de sus camaradas.

De la nada, Inoue, quien se había ido a quien sabe dónde, regresaba con una casa satisfecha; su expresión era la forma de un D volteado y sus ojos dos puntitos (:D) al parecer estaba tramando algo y su amiga shinigami iba a ser cómplice de ello.

- Je, je, je – sonrio la humana mientras se acercaba a ella, cosa que asusto a la chica.

- ¿Q-Que sucede, Inoue? – pregunto nerviosa Rukia.

- ¿Kuchiki-san…quieres acompañarme?

- Eh? – pero antes de que contestara, la joven de atributos grandes la sujeto del brazo para llevándosela, dejando confundidos a los demás.

- Vamos

- Oe, espera – apenas pronuncio, pero cuando sus amigos se dieron cuenta, las mujeres ya se estaban yendo.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo Renji confundido al ver como Rukia se alejaba siendo arrastrada por la chica.

- No tengo ni idea…-contesto Ichigo con la misma expresión.

* * *

><p>Luego de esperar unos minutos, misteriosamente el escenario se puso a oscuras. El público miraba expectante, esperando saber el motivo. Un reflector se prendió, mostrando a la anfitriona que estaba parada en el medio con un semblante contento.<p>

- ¡Muy bien, publico! ¡Ahora, las siguientes concursantes…eh quiero decir, siguiente Show! – vocifero Matsusomo.

* * *

><p>A la vez, en un costado…<p>

(-¡Reciban con un gran aplauso…!-)

- Rayos, por qué me metí en esto - se cuestionaba así misma la chica- ¿Inoue, si me equivoco…?

- No te preocupes, Kuchiki san. Trata de acordarte las letras rojas y yo las rosas….y si te olvidas la letra, trata de improvisar. – intendo tranquilizar la joven.

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil – cuestiono encogiéndose de hombros la Shinigami, para luego hacerse una nota mental - _prometo que si me sale mal, no obligare a Ichigo a cantar si no está preparado_.

* * *

><p>- ¡…A Inoue Orihime y la teniente, Kuchiki Rukia! – precento. Al terminar, las luces nuevamente se apagaron, para luego encenderse, pero esta vez, enfocando a dos figuras femeninas que estaban paradas en el centro del escenario.<p>

Ichigo quedo paralizado, al ver a su compañera shinigami parada en la plataforma, tenía la misma vestimenta, nada había cambiado, pero verla nuevamente; iluminada por la el reflector, remarcando cada uno de sus rasgos finos. Causo que ese sentimiento que tubo cuando la vio antes, volviera. Dejando confundido al chico, ya que no sabía qué era lo que sentía, pero tampoco le desagradaba.

Dirección de pág.: ** "( **h t t p : / / prostopleer . com / # / tracks / 4679399 nB6C **)"**

El ritmo de una guitarra eléctrica se hizo escuchar para dar paso a Inoue a cantar.

**Inoue:**

Supongo que estoy tratando de agradecértelo.

**Rukia:**

Aunque sólo te estoy mostrando un poco de sinceridad.

**Rukia e Inoue:**

Si bien es muy, muy molesto

Señalarlo a cada instante que pasa.

**Rukia:**

Supongo que estoy tratando de agradecértelo

**Rukia e Inoue:**  
>Tengo que escapar y esconderme<p>

Y siguen pasando los días

Culpando a alguien de todo esto

Lo siento, pero de todas formas, adiós

**Inoue:**  
>Te querré una vez que me haya marchado, así soy yo<p>

_(__Rukia:__ Nunca lo voy a perder, nunca lo dejaré ir)_

Aprenderé lo que significan amor y amistad

(_Rukia__:_ No sé cómo no logro entenderlo)

**Rukia e Inoue:**

Por eso la puerta de mi corazón sigue cerrada.

**Inoue:**

Esperando a que la abras.

-Sus amigos de las felinas estaban sorprendidos por su acto.-

**Rukia:**  
>Creo que es algo, pero no lo único, que tengo que decirte<p>

**Inoue:**

Me pregunto cuál era la herida de hace un momento

**Rukia e Inoue:**

Quiero que con palabras claras

Me lo digas en medio del camino que recorrimos en el pasado

No puedo creer que no...

A la vez que estaba el solo de guitarra…

- ¡Kuchiki, Trata de tener más gracia! – sugirió Rangiku.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendida.

- Que pasa, Rukia. ¿Estás nerviosa? – se burlo Ichigo, acusando que una ven palpitante apareciera en su cabeza. Ya la Shinigami iba a mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

**Inoue:**  
>Incluso si todo esto…<p>

**Rukia:**

… hubiese pasado dentro de unos años

**Rukia:**  
>Aunque no tenga ningún sentido que yo esté así – Danzo en medio del escenario, haciendo que el sustituto se tragara sus palabras-<p>

_(__Inoue:__ Hay más que una estrella entre los dos)_

**Inoue:**

Es sólo una imagen surgida de soñar con una chica S – Inoue la imito -

_(__Rukia:__ No es posible cargar con todo eso)_

**Rukia e Inoue:**

Algún día conseguirás entrar en mi corazón.

- Ambas hicieron su bailecito -  
>Te querré una vez que me haya marchado, así soy yo<p>

(_Inoue__: Nunca lo voy a perder, nunca lo dejaré ir)_

Aprenderé lo que significan amor y amistad

_(__Rukia:__ No sé cómo no logro entenderlo)_

Por eso la puerta de mi corazón sigue cerrada

**Rukia:**

Esperando a que la abras

**Rukia e Inoue:**  
>No necesito a nadie más, iya, iya<p>

Voy a confiar más en el mañana, iya, iya, iya, iya, iya, iya.

El público aplaudió complacido por el gran espectáculo que les había dado ambas chicas. Inoue sonreía saludando sus compañeros mientras Rukia decidió retirarse, antes de que su Hermano la encontrara y pidiera explicación por la manera en que se movió en el escenario.

Después de que todas las luces se encendieran, Matsumoto entro nuevamente a la plataforma para presentar a alguien que se le dio el antojo de cantar.

- ¡Bien Chicos! ¡Ahora, nuestro siguiente Show! – exclamo masque feliz la teniente – ¡Es alguien famoso en el mundo Humano! ¡Reciban con una gran plauso a la banda **Pe'zmoku**!

- ¡Que? – exclamaron algunos shinigami ya que no conocían al dichoso cantante, a la vez que el escenario nuevamente se tornara oscuro.

Al prenderse un reflector, éste apuntaba a un hombre con traje, esperando a que sus cuatro músicos tocaran el compas de su melodía.

* * *

><p>En un costado…<p>

- ¿la banda **Pe'zmoku**? – Interrogo Nanao quien se encontraba ya junto a su demás compañeras.

- Mhjm –asintió con la cabeza la anfitriona.

- ¿Pero que hacen en la sociedad de almas? – Interrogo curiosa - ¿Acaso murieron?

- Claro que no. – Contesto – Solo digamos que sus almas decidieron paseas por un momento en el Seireitei – dijo divertida.

- ¿Rangiku-san, cómo pudiste? – exclamo molesta Hinamori al pensar que su amiga llegaría a tales extremos.

- No hay drama. Cuando terminen, los llevare de vuelta y no recordaran nada – se defendió, causando un pequeño alivio a las demás shinigamis.

Y la música comenzó…

Dirección de pág.: ** "( **h t t p : / / www . yumusica . org / escuchar / pe-zmoku –gallop / 98850 c2 **)"**

* * *

><p>Mientras el Show empezaba, Inoue decidió regresar con sus compañeros.<p>

- Hola, Chicos – exclamo feliz.

- Felicidades, Inoue-san. Estuviste esplendida – alago el Quincy.

- Y Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo al ver que su compañera no venía con ella.

- No lo sé. Dije que luego regresaría –

- Iré a buscarla – levantándose de su silla y guiándose por el reiatsu de la chica, Ichigo se retiro dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros.

**Pe'zmoku:**

Un sonido palpita en mis oídos

Palabras transmitidas se agitan en mi pecho.

Rukia se encontraba sentada sobre la azotea del escenario, con la mirada perdida…contemplando la noche y pensando en ese sentimiento que presenciaba, desde hace días atrás, cada vez que estaba con el Kurosaki. No sabía que era, pero con el tiempo se hacía más profundo…causando que ella no quisiera alejarse y sintiéndose completa cada vez que estaba junto a él. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que la miraba, meditaba sus palabras para no decir nada estúpido. Definitivamente estaba experimentando un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por nadie.

- Oh…ahí estas – esa voz conocida, hizo que ella se volteara para ver al dueño.

- Ichigo…

- ¿Qué te pasa?...estas muy distraída…- comento, mientras se acercaba, cuidadosamente para no caerse, y sentarse junto a ella.

- Claro que no, solo estaba pensando – dijo entre un suspiro mientras elevaba su mirada en el cielo nocturno.

- ¿En qué…de que si hubieras ganado? – dijo, sabiendo que hizo una absurda pregunta, ya que él conocía la respuesta.

- No seas tarado. Con esto me basta – saco sus cupones con orgullo, deslizándoselas hasta el frente del Kusosaki que estaba al lado para que las viera - El que debe de estar molesto eres tú, porque aunque no quieras me tendrás que acompañar – dijo divertida, meneando la muñeca estregándosela al chico.

- Tonta, quien dice que me molestaría acompañarte – confeso, sujetando la mano de la joven para que dejara de mover los boletos. Al sentir la cálida y suave mano de la Shinigami, giro su rostro para encontrarse con la dueña de esa piel delicada, que lo miraba con profundidad con esos orbes violeta que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, le encantaban. En ese momento estaban tan cerca que sintieron como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Aunque Rukia no lo supiera, Ichigo tenía esos mismos sentimientos hace tiempo atrás, quería estar junto a ella, protegerla y cuidarla cueste lo que cueste.

Esa necesidad de tenerse cerca era tan fuerte que, inconscientemente, comenzaban a aproximar sus rostros siendo guiados por ese sentimiento que les exigía querer sentir la calidez que producía el otro. Se miraron fijamente y fue como una conexión que permitió que pudieran ver sus corazones, sabiendo, con solo cruzar sus miradas, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Al estar a escasos centímetros, cerraron los ojos para luego sentir una agradable presión en los labios, que permitía salir todo el sentimiento que tenían dentro.

Haciendo movimientos torpes pero cuidadosos, presionaban el labio del otro, causando que ambos suspiraran por la encantadora sensación que les causaba. Ichigo poso su mano en la majilla de la chica, acariciando tiernamente la suave y fina tez blanca de la shinigami. A la vez que Rukia rodeaba, con ambos brazos, el cuello del muchacho para evitar que el contacto terminara. Ese beso, sin duda, era algo que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo atrás.

Lentamente se separaron a pocos centímetros, para luego formar una sonrisa en sus labios, causa de la felicidad que sentían por compartir ese increíble sentimiento, los dos… juntos.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde se habrá metido, kurosaki? – interrogo Ishida mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.<p>

- No tengo ni idea, pero si no vienen me comeré su parte…jeje – dijo divertido Renji.

- Solo espero que no estén peleando…- comendo Inoue.

A la vez que en el costado del escenario…

- Bueno a pesar de todo, fue un éxito. – Decía Rangiku parada a un costado junto a sus compañeras – Vamos, chicas. Iremos a beber sake, Nanao invita

- Ah…!¿qué? – pregunto indignada.

* * *

><p><strong>Pe'zmoku:<strong>

En medio de un cielo que arde al amanecer

Nuestros alientos flotan por la ciudad

Tu tímida sonrisa surge de unos labios sellados,

¡Lucha por brillar!

Mientras la música estaba a punto de terminar, Ichigo estaba sentado, rodeando con sus brazos a la Shinigami, mientras ambos contemplaban la agradable noche que habían tenido, con una sonrisa que demostraba que ya habían declarado su amor por el otro. A pesar de peleas, nervios, aburrimiento, y sorpresas, lo que estaban viviendo en ese mismo instante valía la pena cualquier locura que hubieran pasado, con tal de que terminara así.

- Ichigo – prenuncia Rukia al recordar algo importante, girando su cabeza para mirar al chico que estaba tras ella.

- Mhm...- no dijo palabra alguna, se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, que creía que nada iba a borrar su sonrisa…pero que equivoco.

- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Nii-sama? – interrogo inocentemente, causando que el shinigami se tensara y pensara en lo peor.

- Ugh…

**.F i n.**

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Les gusto el capitulo?...( chillido de grillos) XD :D :) :| :( D: DX<p>

¡Lo se, lo se…por favor no me peguen! _[¡Maldita, ya verás cuando me suelte! O]_ [Sabia que me ibas a pegar, por qué crees que te ate :s]…Lo siento! Se que querían que gane Rukia! Gommenasai! Pero ella ya gano algo mas preciado :D _[¡Eso no cuenta! ÒЖÓ]_ [AHHH! Te convertiste en un alien! õ₀õ] _[Es depredador, Ahō ÒЖÓ]_ …[Bueno…estoy a salvo mientras estés atado ,:D] _[NO por mucho, Zonza. Será mejor que empieces a escribir tu testamento ÒЖÓ]_ [³3³ oooouuuu]

Bu-bueno…espero que les haya gustado...perdón si les decepcione con el ganador :3…pero como dice el titulo, fue una gran sorpresa…Además como Hanataro nunca gana nada, me pareció bien un regalito para él no? :)… _[Hubo fraude! Eres una estafadora. La mayoría voto por Rukia-sama ÒЖÓ]_ [*se encoje de hombros* pero acaso dije que quien recibiera más votos ganaría, yo solo pregunte quien quiere que gane X3] _[¡Fraude, fraude, fraude!] _Ok…realmente pido disculpas a todos, ojala no quieran matarme :(además, espero que les haya gustado el intento de IchiRuki que hice, perdón, pero a pesar de ser miembro, no puedo inspirarme…todas las geniales ideas ya fueron escritas por otras grandes autoras (eso creo)|D también no puedo expresar cuando una persona siente eso, porque no me ha pasado jeje … Bien, no soy buena para las despedidas…ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…oh! Ya sé!

_**Agradecimientos por sus Review a:**_

**Luna Soledad: **Hola! …perdón con la decepción del ganador T.T _[Aunque llores no conseguirás nada ¬__Ж__¬]_ Perdón! Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado de anterior capitulo :D de verdad, a pesar de que lo escribía y sabia que poner, me reía con solo imaginarlo jeje…Yo creo que esa fue una entrada de alguien que en verdad no quería cantar jaja XDD…Yo también amo la voz de Rukia, como no hacerlo si Oririn-san tiene una bella voz, incluso creo que tiene discos, bueh!...gracias por siempre comentar, de verdad me encanta leer tus Review :D espero que sigamos leyéndonos…saludos :D

**Titihappy-chan**: Saludos! Gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado :) espero seguir leyéndonos ;D hasta pronto :)

**Giby-chan**: Hola! Gracias por comentar :D perdón si te decepcione el fina :( solo quería hacer algo que no fuera predecible…bueno, saludos y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto :)

**Pame18**: Hola! Gomenasai! No era mi intención dejarte con el Ichiruki D| como dije, parece que el virus de Tite-sensei se me contagio!...aunque estoy tratando de buscar una cura :) jeje…que bueno que te haya gustado el cap XD tenia miedo de que no me saliera bien jeje…Hubiera estado bueno que gane la banda del escuadrón 11, jeje lo que me sorprende es que no hayan hecho lio por no ganar Ô.Ô …bue! Muchas gracias por siempre comentar, ten por seguro de que me subías los ánimos para continuar :D espero leernos pronto…saludos ^^

**Natsumi Anko**: Hola! Gracias por comentar :D Como me alegra saber que te gustaron todos los cap XDD Además de las canciones! Si, la de Nemu a mí también me sorprendió :) Renji (mi piña dulce) los locos del escuadrón 11, Matsumo, Hinamori, Mayuri (tramposo), Ishida y Byakun (mi querido) me dejaron boquiabierta al oírlos cantar por primera vez jeje…Y concuerdo con lo de Rukia e Ichigo ellos son increíbles :) sus voces son perfectas XDD casi grito cuando la escuche jeje…bueno, supongo que debes de estar feliz por el Ganador XD jajaja …Sip! Tu fuiste quien apoyo mi idea :) jeje…espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero leernos pronto :D saludos!

**Lovetamaki1**: Holas! MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS! A mí también me encanta la canción de Byakun y Rukia TOT pero la inspiración no llegaba! :) me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :D si, de verdad esa actitud seria extraña para la persona que derroto a Aizen jeje…Pero me pone muy feliz que te haya sacado unas carcajadas :D también de la canción que cantaron XD espero que, a pesar de que no haya ganado Byakun, te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos, Saludos ^^

**¡También un saludo a estas personas! Elenita-chan**: hace tiempo que no nos leemos, pero espero con todo corazón de que estés bien :D - - - **Makise** , **Hoshi-no-hi** y **Emilia-chan**:solo nos leímos una vez y estoy muy agradecida por tomarse la molestia de comentar :) espero que se encuntren bien! Y que pronto nos volvamos a leer :D… - - - ** ¡Ichi-kia-cha!: **Saludotes y besotes, espero que te este yendo bien con lo de tu boda (?) si aun estoy en duda, no me lo confirmaste :O jeje… pero en fin, te deseo felicidades y lo mejor del mundo. Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y espero leernos prontos ^^ - - bien creo que no me olvido de alguien, si es así…avísenme :D

Ok con esto me despido [ÔÔ] _[¡ja,ja…un poco mas y ya salgo ÒЖÓ! – 79% para estar desatado-]_ … fue una alegría para mi hacer este fic y que les haya gustada :) muchas agracias a todos que siempre comentaron, de verdad, sus review me subieron mucho los ánimos…y también para los que no dejaron pero se tomaron el tiempo para leer :) espero que lo hayan pasado bien y espero volver a leernos en otro fic…_[-87%-]_Para algunos, nos seguimos leyendo en Bleach: Warriors of The Desert (Guerreros del desierto - mi otro fic) y si no entonces por ahí en un fic que estoy preparando "¿De Nii-sama a Oni-chan?" espero que me salga bien, aunque será cortito, cortito je |D…_[-92%-]_…

OH! Tal vez que pregunten por qué elegí ese último tema. Pues esa canción, como sabrán, es uno de los ening que mas me encantaron…el motivo, porque el video es solo Ichiruki :D me saco de una decepción al pensar que Bleach se haría Ichihime, pero con ese Ening y muchos otros :) recupere la alegría y la confianza de que Tite-sensei nos dar Ichiruki al final. XDDD

(Suspiro)…Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer este fic loco que me salió ah! por cierto olvide decir que las canciones son de "Bleach Beat Collection" y de "Bleach Concept Covers"…por si quieren hacer algo parecido a esto, podrán encontrarlas en Bleach wiki. Si se les ocurre hacer un fic parecido pero con todos los personajes, avísenme porfis que tendré muchas ganas de leerlo con gusto =D jeje… _[-99%-]_…bu-bueno…entonces nos leemos luego, jeje eso espero… _[- 100% cargado- JAja! Ahora si! ÒЖÓ]_ [Ó₌Ò Es-espera…déjame agregar algo primero…TT∆TT]…cuídense y que el Embajador de Algas os proteja XD

¡SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

Ya ne

[^^]

_[¡ESTAS MUERTA!]_

[¡KIAAAAHHH!]


End file.
